Tomar riesgos
by DarknezzDaria
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si al encontrar el amor el destino te juega sucio? ¿serias capaz de recorrer el mundo con tal de encontrar al amor de tu vida? ¿Pelearias contra cielo, mar, tierra y zombies?
1. Chapter 1

Los relámpagos no cesaban, la lluvia cada vez era mas fuerte. Quinn se encontraba frente a la ventana observando todo a su alrededor, esperando por algún movimiento o indicio de que no estaban solos.

La cabaña estaba a miles de kilómetros de la cuidad pero eso no impedía que se sintiera inquieta. Hace días que las cosas habían cambiado esa extraña epidemia había arrasado con mas de la mitad del país y ella, su novia y sus amigos eran de los pocos sobrevivientes.

**- MESES ANTES DE QUE LA EPIDEMIA LLEGARA A OHIO - **

Los chicos del glee club se encontraban en un centro comercial disfrutando de una divertida tarde. Quinn se acercaba lentamente a Rachel la cual se encontraba comprando un helado de fresa.

Q – **Rachel, ¿podemos hablar?** – le pregunto un poco nerviosa

R – _**Claro. Ven sentémonos allá**_ – le tomo la mano y la guio hacia unas bancas un poco lejos de los demás

Quinn tenia sentimientos por Rachel desde que habían regresado de Nueva York y se había propuesto conquistarla costase lo que costase. Pero primero comenzaría con ser su amiga.

Q – **Antes que nada Rachel quería pedirte perdón por lo mal que me he comportado contigo **– la diva se encontraba entretenida con su helado cuando escucho a la rubia pidiéndole perdón - **desde que nos conocimos, se que no he sido la mejor persona que se pudo cruzar en tu vida pero tu has estado siempre apoyándome en todo y yo solo quiero que comencemos de nuevo ¿podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?** – su mirada se mantenía en el suelo, la mirada de la diva siempre le había provocado nervios.

R – **Quinn** – tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarla – _**No tienes porque pedir perdón, en parte es mi culpa lo primero que hice al entrar a la escuela fue intentar quitarte a Finn y tu lo único que hiciste fue defenderte. Así que yo también te pido perdón por mi comportamiento.**_– la diva le sonreía tímidamente a la rubia mientras esta la miraba fijamente.

Q – **Estamos a mano entonces!... ¿Amigas? **– pregunto tímidamente

R – _**¡Por supuesto rubia! Seremos amigas desde este momento**_ – la diva se lanzo a los brazos de la rubia - _**Perdón, suelo ser muy efusiva**_ – la soltó

Q – **No te preocupes pequeña, me acostumbrare **– dijo riéndose ante el sonrojo de la mini diva

Después de la pequeña platica que habían tenido decidieron acercarse a sus amigos para saber que es lo que harían a continuación. Cuando llegaron con los chicos notaron que Kurt y Santana estaban teniendo una discusión por ver quien escogería la película que verían.

La latina quería ver la nueva película de zombies que se estaba estrenando, mientras que Kurt prefería ver una película romántica, aunque en realidad prefería ver cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sangre, muertes y personas comiendo personas.

K – **Que no Santana! No iremos a ver esa asquerosa película de zombies… No quiero pasarme la cena vomitando** – le decía un tanto cansado por la discusión

S – **Que tu seas una nena que no soporta la sangre no quiere decir que los demás no podamos con un poquito de ella** – le dijo alteradamente

Me – **Chicos, por favor tranquilícense ¿por qué mejor no nos dividimos?** – les propuso Mercedes la cual ya estaba harta de verlos pelear

Sa – **Si, yo apoyo a mi novia!** – Sam y Mercedes eran novios desde las vacaciones – **Cada quien escoja la película que quiera ver y al terminar nos vemos aquí mismo para irnos a la casa de Puck a comenzar la fiesta** - dijo mirando fijamente a Puck para que este lo apoyara

P – **Si mi bro tiene razón! Yo prefiero ver una de acción que a un hombre llorando porque lo han dejado! Así que vayan moviéndose que ya quiero llegar a mi casa para comenzar con la fiesta** – les guiño un ojo a Santana y Brittany.

Y así cada quien se fue a su película, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Tina y Mike decidieron ir a ver una película romántica, mientras que Puck, Artie y Finn fueron a ver una película de acción. Santana y Brittany escogieron ver una de zombies, claro que a la latina le había costado muchísimo convencer a su novia de entrar a verla.

Rachel no se decidía que ver y Quinn se dio cuenta de que seguía parada frente a la cartelera por lo cual había decidido esperarla, desde que Rachel había terminado con Finn no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con las demás parejas y obviamente no iría a ver una película de acción o de zombies, no eran su estilo.

Q – **Diva, ¿qué sucede no te gusta ninguna de las películas?** – se acerco a ella para abrazarla por los hombros

R – _**No, la verdad es que no me gusta ninguna!**_– se cruzo de brazos y golpeo el suelo con su pie

Q –** Jajajajajaja, ¿acaso la diva mas hermosa de todo Lima esta haciendo un berrinche?** – no podía evitar reírse al ver a Rachel en ese estado, era tan tierna

R – _**No es gracioso Quinn, no te rías**_– se soltó del brazo de Quinn y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las bancas que estaban cerca

Q – **Lo siento es que te ves tan linda haciendo pucheros que es inevitable no reírme** – se sentó junto a ella mientras su mirada se dirigía al frente

R – _**Esta bien te perdono rubia **_– se volteo para verla fijamente - **¿por qué no has entrado al cine con Santana y Brittany? Pensé que las películas de zombies eran tus favoritas **

Q – **Lo son, pero te vi y no quise dejarte sola. Además prefiero estar aquí contigo que estar con ese par ¡No se saben controlar!** – comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de asco que había puesto la diva

Se quedaron un rato ahí sentadas viendo pasar a lo demás, cada quien en su mundo, el silencio no era incomodo, todo se sentía tranquilo entre ellas.

Por otro lado la rubia se debatía en si debía o no invitar a salir a Rachel, hacia meses que había terminado con Finn, la diva le había asegurado que después de haber arruinado la oportunidad de ganar las nacionales no quería saber nada mas de el, también estaba el hecho de que habían comenzado a ser amigas.

Después de mucho pensar y debatirse consigo misma Quinn decidió que comenzaría a hacer lo que quería, se giro para ver a Rachel y preguntarle que si quería salir de ahí e ir a caminar por el parque, pero la diva se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que era incapaz de poder escuchar palabra alguna.

Q – **Cof cof **– se aclaro la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de la diva – **Rachel…** - dijo un poco fuerte para que esta saliera de su mundo – **Diva!** – grito la rubia y Rachel pego un salto que la hizo caer al suelo – **Jajaja perdón Rachel pero es que no me hacias caso y llevaba un rato hablándote **– dejo de reir al ver la cara de enojada de la diva.

R – _**Muy graciosa Fabray! Mejor ayudame a levantarme**_ – dijo en un tono un poco duro

Quinn le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando sus manos se tocaron una corriente eléctrica corrió por sus cuerpos haciéndolas sonrojar, Rachel se paro y se sentó otra vez junto a Quinn, ninguna de las dos se había soltado del agarre.

Q – **Lo siento no te quería hacer caer** – bajo la mirada – **lo que pasa es que te quería preguntar que si te gustaría ir a caminar por el parque que esta enfrente en lo que salen los demás del cine **– miro que la mano de Rachel seguía entrelazada con la suya y sonrió

R – **Me encantaría! Vamos** – se levanto de la banca jalando a Quinn con ella

Y así con las manos entrelazadas salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron al parque. No era un día normal para Rachel el clima no le gustaba en absoluto, el cielo se encontraba nublado y hacia un aire frio que si bien no te congelaba si te invitaba a estar tapado o abrazando a alguien.

Caminaron tomadas de la mano por el parque hasta que llegaron a un gran árbol donde decidieron sentarse a observar el cielo. Quinn se sentó y recargo su espalda en el tronco del árbol, mientras que Rachel se acostaba completamente en el pasto.

Q – **Rachel, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? **– la rubia mantenía su mirada en las nubes

R – _**Dime Quinn**_ – se había volteado para poder mirar a la rubia

Q - **¿Por qué te alejaste de Finn?, es decir, después de esperarlo por tanto tiempo al fin lo tenias para ti ¿por qué no tomar la oportunidad?** – bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que la diva la veía

R – _**Me aleje de Finn por lo que paso en las nacionales, yo no puedo estar con una persona que no sabe manejar sus emociones en un escenario. Se que yo no debía dejarme besar, pero no podía hacerle un escandalo delante de todos**__._ – ahora era ella la que miraba el cielo – _**Y aun no entiende que mi vida esta en Nueva York, el quiere que me quede aquí jugando a ser la novia perfecta.**_

Quinn asintió y siguió observando las nubes, estar con Rachel le daba una tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido, estaba decidida la diva seria su novia!. Rachel por su parte no podía estar mas feliz, al fin tenia lo que tanto había deseado: ser amiga de Quinn Fabray.

El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que hubieran querido, sus amigos ya habían salido del cine y se dirigían todos a la casa de Puck para comenzar con la primera fiesta glee del semestre. La casa de Puck estaba llena de comida y bebidas, había alcohol para lo que quisieran tomar y refrescos para lo que no.

Todos se la estaban pasando bien, habían jugado a la botella, rock band, incluso habían jugado póquer de prendas, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Blaine y Rachel interrumpieron la música para anunciar que comenzarían con el Diva-on.

La primera en cantar fue Mercedes que dejo a todos sorprendidos con su versión de Someone Like You de Adele. Le siguió Blaine haciendo un cover extraordinario de The One That Got Away de Katy Perry. Santana no se quedo atrás y decidió hacer su propia versión de Untouched de The Veronicas, y así fueron pasando uno a uno hasta que fue el turno de Quinn.

**What if I told you it was all meant to be,**

**Would you believe me**

**Would you agree**

**It's almost that feeling we met before**

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come here and now**

Comenzó a cantar la rubia sin mirar a nadie en particular, recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde, esas horas compartidas con la diva en las cuales se había decidido por conquistarla y empezaría por cantarle esta canción.

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**

**Everything changes but beauty remains**

**Something so tender**

**I can't explain**

**Well I may be dreaming but till I awake**

**Can we make this dream last forever**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share**

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Could this be the greatest love of all**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**

**So let me tell you this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

La diva conocía la canción, era una de sus favoritas de Kelly Clarkson pero era mas que obvio que en la voz de la rubia se escuchaba mas dulce.

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For the moment like this**

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Oh Oh like this**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Oh like this**

La rubia termino de cantar y fue el turno de Rachel la cual escogió su propia versión de Go your Own Way. Al terminar el ganador había sido Blaine, a todos les había fascinado su interpretación. Eran ya las 3am cuando Rachel decidió irse, pero como no había llevado consigo el carro se iría en un taxi.

Quinn había escuchado como la diva pedía prestado el teléfono de Puck para llamar un taxi, sigue a Rachel a la cocina y le quito el teléfono dejando a una diva un poco molesta y sorprendida por el arrebato de la rubia.

R – _**¿Qué te pasa?**_ – dijo molesta

Q – **No voy a dejar que te vaya en un taxi a estas horas, ven te llevo yo** – le agarro la mano y la guio hacia la puerta

R – _**Quinn, de verdad no es necesario tu quédate en la fiesta y yo me regreso en taxi**_ – no quería causarle muchas molestias a su nueva amiga

Q – **No, no quiero que te pase nada. Las amigas hacen eso, se cuidan** – diciendo esto le abrió la puerta del carro para después subirse ella

El camino a casa de la diva fue tranquilo, Rachel había encendido la radio y ahora cantaban a todo pulmón una de sus canciones favoritas We Found Love de Rihana, Quinn no podía estar mas feliz al fin podía estar en el mismo lugar que Rachel sin tener la necesidad de insultarla o fingir algo que no era.

Q – **Bueno mi diva hemos llegado **– decía la rubia al mismo tiempo que estacionaba el carro frente a la casa de la diva

R – _**Muchas gracias, no tenias que hacerlo pero gracias por traerme **_– le sonrió y se dispuso a bajar del carro

Q – **Ehh, Rachel me preguntaba si quisieras salir mañana**– le pregunto un poco nerviosa

R – Si, estaría bien, marcame mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo ok? – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del carro

Q – Buenas noches diva! Descansa – le grito y partió a su casa


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn había llegado directo a su cama, no podía estar mas feliz, había conseguido ser amiga de Rachel y en unas horas saldrían a pasear o a tomar un helado, eso era lo menos lo único que ella quería era pasar un rato al lado de Rachel.

La casa de los Berry se encontraba en absoluto silencio hasta que la alarma de Rachel comenzó a sonar, eran las 6am como siempre Rachel se levantaba a comenzar con su rutina matutina aunque sin muchos ánimos, apenas había dormido 3 horas. Después de terminar sus ejercicios tomo una ducha y bajo a desayunar con sus padres.

L – **Buenos días mi estrella** – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel y le sirvió su desayuno

H – **Buenos días hija** – beso su frente y se sentó a su lado

R – _**Buenos días papis!**_ – saludo con poco entusiasmo debido al cansancio

L - **¿Qué pasa hija? **–

R – **Nada papi estoy un poco cansada, es todo, por cierto hoy saldré con una amiga** - los miro fijamente esperando alguna pregunta o negativa

H - ¿**Con quien si se puede saber?** – pregunto un poco serio

R –_** Con… Quinn **_– se encogió de hombros esperando la reacción de sus padres

H & L - **¿Quinn Fabray?** – gritaron al unísono

R – _**Si, Quinn Fabray, ayer hablamos y arreglamos las cosas y hemos decidido empezar desde cero y ser amigas**_ – mordía un pedazo de fruta – _**así que hoy saldremos para empezar a conocernos mas**_

H – **Rach, hija, yo no confió en las intenciones de Quinn, pero si tu crees que esta vez es sincera te apoyare en tus decisiones** – se calmo un poco mas

Leroy por otro lado sabia que las intenciones de la rubia no eran ser amigas, el ya había visto como Quinn la miraba al regresar de las nacionales y estaba mas que seguro que a Quinn le gustaba su hija

Eran las 11am cuando Quinn llamo a la diva para avisarle que pasaba por ella en dos hora para ir a comer, la rubia moría de nervios esta era su primera salida como amigas con la diva, conocía sus gustos y sabia perfectamente a donde llevarla pero no podía evitar sentirlos.

Quinn llegaba puntual por la diva, se había decidido por ir vestida con unos jeans rotos color negro, una camisa roja, sus converse negros y su cabello suelto, mientras que Rachel había optado por usar un vestido crema con su cabello suelto con una diadema del mismo color del vestido

Q – **Woow diva! Te ves muy linda así **– Rachel se sonrojo mientras que la rubia la miro de arriba abajo y trato de controlar sus impulsos por querer besarla

R – _**Gracias Quinn tu también te ves muy bien, aunque nunca te había visto con pantalones**_ – sonrió tímidamente y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

Q – **Bueno Rach, vamos** – le tomo la mano y camino hacia su auto

En el camino hacia el restaurant fue tranquilo, la rubia decidió poner la radio estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar, Rachel por el contrario quería hacerle mil preguntas a la rubia

- ¿_Por qué hasta hoy? ¿Qué es lo que cambio en Nueva York para que ahora quiera ser mi amiga? ¿Sera esta una broma?_ – La cabeza de Rachel no paraba de hacer preguntas, las cuales comenzaban a aturdir a la diva, ya encontraría el momento para aclarar las cosas con la ex-porrista.

Q – **Hemos llegado bonita** – apago el motor y se bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Rachel

R – _**Oh, muchas gracias Quinn **_– bajo del carro y caminaron hacia la entrada del restaurant

Q – **Espero que te guste es de los pocos restaurantes veganos de la cuidad** – le abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar

- _Quinn es muy atenta conmigo, creo que he encontrado a mi mejor amiga, ojala las cosas no salgan mal y podamos mantener nuestra amistad _– pensaba Rachel mientras se dirigían a la mesa

_- Oh Dios! Se ve tan hermosa son ese vestido! Quisiera besarla!... Calma Fabray todo a su tiempo, primero amigas, después… ya veremos _– se dijo a si misma la rubia mientras le acercaba a Rachel la silla para que se sentara

Mes – **Buenas tardes señoritas, les dejo la carta para que elijan y después les tomo su orden** – les dejo las cartas y se alejo de la mesa

R – _**Quinn este lugar es muy bonito! Gracias por traerme**_ – tomo la carta y comenzó a leer el menú

Q – **De nada pequeña, este es un pequeño detalle para que sepas que estoy arrepentida de todo y que en verdad quiero que seamos amigas **– le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas coquetas y se dispuso a leer el menú.

Si bien Quinn no era vegetariana con tal de complacer a Rachel dejaría de comer por un día su amado Bacon y su carne. El mesero regreso para tomarles la orden, Rachel se había inclinado por una ensalada con frutas mientras que Quinn había escogido la lasagna vegetariana.

La comida transcurrió entre risas, miradas tiernas y muchas muchas anécdotas de Quinn de cuando era porrista y tenia que lidiar con Sue Sylvester, Rachel estaba fascinada escuchando a la ex-porrista hablar, siempre había sentido esa necesidad de estar a su lado de compartir momentos como ese y al fin lo estaba haciendo.

Al terminar la comida decidieron ir al pasear para platicar mas acerca de ellas y poder pasar un tiempo al aire libre, aprovechando que el día estaba muy bonito según Rachel. Mientras caminaban pasaron por el parque en el que habían estado el día anterior y Rachel ya no pudo evitarlo y le pidió a Quinn que se sentaran en un banco para poder platicar

R – _**Quinn, te puedo hacer una pregunta**_ – dijo tímidamente

Q – **Claro Rach ¿Qué pasa?** – miraba a Rachel con cara de confusión

R – _**Bueeeeno, no te vayas a enojar, pero la verdad es que quisiera preguntarte ¿por qué hasta ahorita? Es decir, llevamos dos años conviviendo en el glee club y yo siempre quise ser tu amiga pero tu me alejabas y la ultima vez que dijiste que éramos amigas solo lo hiciste para que me alejara de Finn, no me malinterpretes no te estoy reclamando nada, solo que me extraña que de un día para otro quisieras ser mi amiga y yo no quiero que…**_ – la diva hablaba demasiado rápido que Quinn se perdió a la mitad del discurso

Q – **Diva… diva… respira! **– la miro a los ojos y después le tomo las manos – **yo se que no he sido la mejor persona contigo y que te he mentido y engañado, pero esa Quinn que tu conociste solo era una mascara, esta es la verdadera Quinn y estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que te hice y si ahora decidí ser tu amiga es porque ya estoy cansada de pelear contigo, yo no te odio y te juro que esta vez soy sincera contigo** – dicho esto le dio dos pequeños besos en las manos y después le sonrió dulcemente

La diva se sintió mas tranquila pues la mirada de Quinn reflejaba sinceridad así que decidió dejar de lado todas sus inseguridades y confiar en ella. La tarde paso rápido después de caminar pararon en una heladería y después Quinn llevo a Rachel a su casa.

Esa noche Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en como la vida podía cambiar de un día para otro, hace unos meses moría por estar con Finn, ahora lo quería 1000000 kilómetros lejos de ella y Quinn y ella comenzaban una amistad. Quien lo diría, las enemigas del Mckinley ahora serian mejores amigas.

El sueño por fin había vencido a Rachel, las horas pasaron rápido y otro día comenzaba, se levanto para hacer su rutina, bañarse, desayunar e ir al colegio, en el camino se preguntaba como seria al actitud de Quinn hacia ella ahora que regresaban a la escuela.

Quinn por su parte no podía esperar para llegar al colegio y ver a su diva por lo que se apresuro a desayunar e ir a la escuela, al llegar noto que Rachel bajaba de su carro y se apresuro a bajarse del suyo para alcanzarla y poder acompañarla hasta su casillero.

Q – **Bueno días bonita **– saludo a Rachel y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

R – _**Hola cheerio**_ – le sonrió y camino hacia la entrada del colegio

Q – **Rach, este año no seré parte de las porristas, no creo soportar a Sue Sylvester esta vez** – le abrió la puerta y se encaminaron hacia el casillero de la diva

R – _**Oh que mal, me hubiera gustado presumir que la capitana de las porristas es ahora mi amiga**_ – abrió su casillero y saco sus libros

Caminaron hacia sus salones pues tenían clases diferentes Rachel acompaño a Quinn a su clase y después se fue a la suya, el día paso normal, clases aburridas, profesores malhumorados, almuerzo con os amigos y claro no podía faltar las canciones del glee club.

Las semanas iban pasando, Rachel y Quinn eran mas cercanas, salían al cine, a comer, a pasear, a veces rentaban una película y la veían en casa de la rubia otras veces iban a casa de la diva a pasar la tarde cantando o jugando, todo iba de maravilla entre ellas. Quinn cada día se enamoraba mas de Rachel y esta se sentía mas segura al lado de la rubia.

Un viernes por la tarde Quinn invito a la diva al lago, estaban haciendo un picnic y viendo a los patos jugar en el lago, la diva tenia la mirada perdida en las nubes, tratando de encontrarles formas.

R – _**Mira era parece un perrito!**_– señalaba una nube, la cual para Quinn no tenia forma de nada

Q – **Bonita, no se de donde sacas que parece un perro, no tiene forma de nada **– le dijo para después morder una manzana

R – _**Claro que si tiene, lo que pasa es que tu no tienes tanta imaginación como para poder verla**_ – regreso su atención a las nubes

Q – **Oye!** – le reclamo l a rubia y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

R – **haahhahahahaah! Para, para! Por favor ahhaahahhahaha **– la diva ya no podía respirar de tanto reír

La rubia paro y paso un brazo por los hombros de la diva, esta se recargo en su hombro y la abrazo por la cintura. Se veian muy tiernas en esa posición, la rubia deseaba pasar el resto de sus días asi.

- _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando Quinn esta cerca? Apenas llevamos 2 meses de amistad y cada que Quinn esta lejos de mi la extraño, cuando esta cerca busco cualquier pretexto para tocarla o que me toque… Dios es tan tierna y linda conmigo, nadie nunca había sido asi conmigo ni siquiera Finn _– La diva se perdia en sus pensamientos tenia muchos sentimientos hacia Quinn y no sabia como afrontarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada aún disculpa, estuve en proyectos finales y me tenían loca! Pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que ahora si no tardare mucho

Había pasado una semana desde el dia que Rachel comenzó a plantearse lo que pasaba con Quinn, sabia que esos pensamientos y esa necesidad de tenerla cerca no era normal en una amistad. Comenzaba a asustarse, no quería perder la amistad de Quinn y muchos quería que la volviera a odiar.

Quinn por el contrario mas enamorada no podía estar, amaba a la diva, le encantaba escucharla hablar sin importar esa manía por hablar demasiado, adoraba su voz, escucharla cantar era un viaje a la luna, en fin, la rubia volaba con solo verla.

R – _**Oye Quinn, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a mi casa a ver películas**_ – se mordía el labio y su mirada se encontraba en el suelo

Q – **Obvio bonita me encantaría! ¿a que hora me quieres en tu casa?** – le encantaba ver nerviosa a la diva

R – _**Como a las 5 ¿te parece bien?**_ – le sonrió

Q – _**Claro, yo llevo la película**_ – y sin decir mas se fue hacia su siguiente clase

Las clases terminaron y Rachel corrió a su casa para preparar todo, no sabia porque estaba nerviosa pero quería que todo estuviera perfecto - _palomitas listas, refrescos listos, manta por si nos da frio lista, papas fuera de casa listo! Ahora solo falta mi rubia…. ¿mi rubia? Que cosas pienso en fin_ – seguía teniendo discusiones con esa vocecita que la incitaba a ver a la rubia como algo mas que amigas

Toc toc!... Quinn tocaba a la puerta de la familia Berry, llevaba puestos unos jeans azules pegados, sus converse negros y una camisa negra, había elegido llevar una de sus películas favoritas, A Nightmare On Elm Street, sabia que esas películas le daban miedo a la diva y que esta se la pasaría abrazada a ella el resto de la tarde.

R – _**Hola rubia!**_ – la abrazo mas fuerte de lo normal y le dejo un beso en la mejilla

Q – **Hola Rach, te traje algo** – saco de su espalda una rosa roja Rachel la veía con adoración

R – _**Muchas gracias Quinn esta muy bonita **_– tomo la rosa e invito a pasar a la rubia

Q – **No es nada, que bueno que te gusto no sabia cual era tu flor favorita** – le dio en no tan pequeño beso en la mejilla y camino hacia la sala – **he traído una película de miedo, y no se aceptan negativas la vez pasada te deje poner un musical**

R – _**¿Porque tiene un guante con chuchillas? ¿Por qué los persigue? ¿Por qué aparece en sueños? ¿Por qué viste un suéter rojo con negro?**_ – Rachel no paraba de hacer preguntas y Quinn solo sonreía al verla en ese estado

Q – **Rach si no prestas verdadera atención a la película y no al persona no te enteraras de nada! Pon atención! Jajajaja no seas miedosa** – le decía Quinn sin apartar la vista del televisor

Iban casi ala mitad de la película y Rachel no podía mas con el miedo, estaba mas que segura de que esta noche no dormiría, Quinn por el contrario estaba mas que metida en la pantalla hasta que sintió a la diva pegada a ella con la cabeza entre las rodillas, la rubia moría de risa y solo atino a pasarle el brazo por la cintura a la morocha para que esta se recargara en ella y pudiera esconder su cara en su cuello.

Ante este gesto Rachel no pudo evitar sentir ternura por la rubia, a pesar de tener enfrente su película favorita se tomaba un momento para hacerla sentir protegida y prestarle atención, así que se dedico a abrazarla y mantener su cara cerca de ella, oliendo su dulce aroma y disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo.

Q – **Estrella la película ya acabo** – la movió un poco para que saliera de su cuello y poder ver esos ojos tan hermosos que la hipnotizaban pero la diva estaba completamente dormida – **Rach, bonita, despierta!** – nada, la rubia no quería dejar de abrazarla pero debía moverla de ahí y llevarla a su cuarto.

Rachel fingia, no estaba dormida pero se sentía tan bien cerca de la rubia que no quería despejarse de ella asi que decidio hacerse la dormida, y quedarse ahí el resto de la tarde.

Quinn al ver que la diva no despertaba opto por prender la tele y hacer zapping en lo que Rachel despertaba, mientras disfrutaría de tenerla tan cerca, ojala las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

Dos horas después de seguir en la misma posición Rachel decidio que ya era hora de "despertar" por lo cual empezó a moverse, al abrir los ojos pudo que ahora la que se había dormido era la rubia, se veía tan angelical que no la quiso desperta, se paro delicadamente para no despertarla y fue a la cocina para pedir comida rápida.

R - _**¿te gustan las ensaladas? **_– entraba a la sala

Q – **Ehhh – dudo un poco pero al ver la cara de decepción de la diva rectifico** – **Si, claro me encantan **– y le dio su mejor sonrisa coqueta

_Dios! Como amo esa sonrisa! ¿Qué no sabe que puede conseguir todo lo que quiera si me sonríe así? _– Rachel no podía evitar sonrojarse con esa sonrisa, le encantaba verla sonreír.

La cena llego y entre juegos, risas, comida voladora y demás se hizo muy de noche, Quinn tenis que llegar a su casa pues su madre estaría esperándola.

**Rachel, debo irme mi madre estará esperándome y si llego mas tarde me castigara así que nos vemos mañana ¿te parece?** – se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta.

_**Claro, vete con cuidado**_ – camino detrás de la rubia

**Adiós diva** – se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero un imperceptible y rápido giro de la diva hace q se lo de en la comisura de los labios.

_**Adiós Quinn, buenas noches**_ – no pudo evitar sonreír, ya había descubierto que era lo que la rubia le provocaba, se sentía atraída hacia la rubia, le gustaba o había duda.

Pffff! Aaaaaaaa! La bese en la comisura de los labios! Que nervios! ¿Se movió o lo hice sin querer? Lo que daría por besar esa boca que me vuelve loca…. Quinn iba tan perdida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a casa.

La noche paso lenta, cada una estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Quinn moría por declarársele a la diva, pedirle que fuera su novia pero estaba segura que Rachel solo sentía amistad por ella y eso la entristecía.

Por otro lado Rachel no sabia que hacer estaba segura que nunca antes se había sentido atraída hacia una mujer, pero no sabia que era lo que la rubia le provocaba ¿atracción? ¿curiosidad? ¿amor? Eran tantos pensamientos que si alguien las hubiera podido escuchar ya estaría loco.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn tenia pensando llevar a la diva a un parque de diversiones. Se puso ropa cómoda y le marco a su diva.

R: _**Rubia!**_– Rachel había saltado de felicidad cuando vio quien llamaba

Q: **Tienes 30 minutos para bañarte, desayunar y ponerte ropa cómoda. Te Quiero! **– y dicho esto colgó el teléfono para evitar quejas de la diva

R – _**Pero que….**_ – miro atónita su teléfono no podía creer que la rubia le dijera que la quería. Miro el reloj y corrió a hacer todo lo que le había dicho Quinn.

Media hora después tal y como había dicho la rubia llego por la diva, estaciono el auto enfrente de su casa y se bajo por ella.

Q: **Bueno días Señor Berry, vengo por Rachel** – saludo cordialmente al papa de Rachel.

L: **Hola ¿Quinn cierto?** – la invito a pasar

Q: **Si señor, Quinn Fabray, un gusto** – le extendió la mano

L: **Yo soy Leroy, mucho gusto** – le devolvió el saludo – **Quinn, antes que nada quisiera hablar contigo ¿podemos ir a la cocina? No quiero que Rachel escuche** – camino hacia la cocina

Quinn estaba súper nerviosa ¿de que querrá hablar el papa de Rachel? Espero no me pida que ya no le hable porque tendría q desobedecerlo. Camino detrás de el para entrar a la cocina y se sentó en una silla un poco alejada a la de el.

L: **Quinn yo se que tu y Rachel no tienen un muy buen pasado** – Quinn se puso pálida – **No, no tranquila no te estoy reclamando nada, aunque debería, solo quiero preguntarte algo ¿piensas decirle a Rachel lo que sientes por ella?** – la miraba fijamente

Q: **Yo.. ehh… no lo se** – bajo la cara – d**esde que decidí cambiar me he dado cuenta que Rachel es perfecta, y lamento todo lo que le hice, y creo que he tenido el síndrome del niño de kínder, aunque nunca lo quise aceptar, desde que la escuche cantar por primera vez me enamore de ella y aunque nunca quise profundizar en lo que ese día me hizo sentir, hoy ya no tengo nada que perder.**

L: **Bueno Quinn piensa bien que quieres hacer, no juegues con ella, desde el día que se hicieron amigas la veo mas feliz** – le dice con una sonrisa – **y espero que sepas bien que si le haces daño te cazare**

Q: **No se preocupe lo ultimo que hare seria lastimarla, la cuidare con mi vida** – le sonrió – **Nunca había sentido nada así por alguien y estoy dispuesta a conquistarla, la quiero en mi vida, la quiero como mi novia, muero por besarla, por abrazarla y sobre todo por estar con ella cuando cumple sus sueños, quiero ser su soporte, su felicidad, quiero despertar y verla junto a mi, quiero que sea la razón de mi despertar** – Quinn no puede mas y le confiesa a Leroy lo que siente

L: **Quinn** – la abraza – **nunca había escuchado a alguien hablas así, veo la seguridad en tus ojos, tienes mi apoyo** – los dos se dirigen a la sala – **Rachel! Quinn ya llego** - Rachel bajo corriendo las escaleras moría por ver a la rubia.

R: _**Hola Quinn, llegas tarde**_ – le reclamo no sin darle un beso en la mejilla antes

Q: **Lo siento, había mucho trafico **– mintió no quiera que Rachel supiera que hablo con su padre.

L: **Bueno chicas ¿a dónde irán?** –

R: _**No se, ¿Quinn?**_ – se volteo a mirarla

Q: **Oh! Es una sorpresa para Rachel** – le tomo la mano y se dirigió a la entrada – **Al parque de diversiones** – movió solo los labios para que Rachel no se enterara y Leroy se quedara tranquilo

L: **Me parece buena idea… Quinn cuídamela!** – se despidió y cerro la puerta

Llegaron al porque de diversiones, Quinn voltea a ver a su diva y esa tenia una cara de felicidad imposible de olvidar. Estaciono el carro, bajo corriendo y le abrió la puerta a Rachel

Q: **¿Te gusta? **– le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada

R: _**Claro que me gusta! Hace mucho que no venia**_ – se quedo tonta con el beso de Quinn y se aferraba a su mano

Q: **Que bueno que te gusto **– llegaron a la taquilla – **Me da dos entradas por favor – le pidió al joven y pago** – Muchas Gracias

R: _**Quiiiiiiinn! No tenias porque pagar**_ – hizo un puchero

Q: **Rachel no empieces! **– la jalo y entraron

Corrían, saltaban, se tomaban fotos, se reían, parecían dos niñas chiquitas, Rachel estaba demasiado feliz y Quinn se maravillaba con los gestos de la diva. Se subieron a todos los juegos del parque hasta que llegaron a la casa del terror.

R: _**No quiero entrar me da miedo**_ – la diva se detuvo

Q: **Hey! No te pasara nada yo te cuidare** – se coloco enfrente de ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos

Rachel se perdió en esos ojos tan hermosos que tenia delante y se dejo jalar por la rubia hacia la casa, una vez dentro se sentaron el carrito que las llevaría en el recorrido.

Una vez que el recorrido empezó la diva se abrazo fuertemente a Quinn, esta sonrió ante el acto y le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que tomaba una de sus manos.

Q: **Rach tranquila no pasa nada **– le acariciaba la mano

R: _**Me da miedo Quinn**_ – se abrazaba mas a la rubia

El recorrido fue lento y aburrido para Quinn mientras que Rach mantuvo los ojos cerrados puesto que no quería tener pesadillas, al final del recorrido debían esperar a que la fila avanzara puesto que habia mas carros delante, avanzaban muy despacio.

Q: **Rach ya termino ya puedes abrir lo ojos** –

R: _**Ya? Pfff que bueno **_– alzo su rostro y quedo a escasos centímetros del de la rubia

Q: **Rach… yo ….** – estaban demasiado cerca, no podía pensar – **yo ….** – se inclino poco a poco a ella, estaban por besarse cuando un jalón del carro las hizo reaccionar.

_¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿me iba a besar y yo me iba a dejar?_ – pensaba la diva mientras caminaban hacia el carro.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Cómo va? ¿Les gusta?... Comienzo a quedarme sin ideas, no desesperen no tardare en actualizar!

Después de dejar a Rachel en su casa decidió pasar un rato al parque, necesitaba pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace un rato… - _¿Iba a dejar que la besara? Dios esa mujer me va a matar, es tan hermosa que no se si podre seguir siendo su amiga…. ¿Qué hare?... _– La rubia no paraba de pensar en Rachel, estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta que dos personas se habían sentado junto a ella.

S – **Quinn…** - Santana le tomaba una mano, acción que hizo saltar a la rubia

B – **Quinnieeeee!** – Brittany le tomo la otra mano

Q: **¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen acá? **– se sorprendió al verlas

S – **Pasábamos por acá y te vimos…** - dudo un poco – **yo… yo quería decirte que lo que te dije en New York sigue en pie… somos la Unholy Trinity y eso no va a cambiar, se que fui una perra pero de verdad te quiero y eres como mi hermana **– miraba al piso no tenia el coraje verla a los ojos

Q: **Santana López ¿estas bromeando verdad?** – no podía aguantar la felicidad al fin recuperaba a sus mejores amigas

S: **yo.. yo… no… no…** - no podía con el miedo sabia que llegaba demasiado tarde –

Q: **¿No es broma?** – se abalanzo sobre Santana - **¿de verdad seremos la Unholy Trinity?** – saltaba por todos lados

B: **Si Quinn! Santana lo siente muchísimo y la verdad te hemos extrañado** – Brittany la abrazaba con fuerza

S: **Perdoname Quinn **– le dijo en un susurro qque no paso desapercibido por la

Q: **Ven aca Lopez** – la jalo y la abrazo – **no hay nada que perdonar, estas aquí y eso es lo único que importa.. Vengan vamos a mi casa** – caminaron hacia el auto de la rubia y se fueron a su casa.

Despues de la pijamada improvisada las cosas con sus amigas mejoraban, ella y la diva eran inseparables y su amor por la diva crecia. Todo marchaba a la perfección, no imaginaba que en cuestión de días las cosas cambiarían.

Rachel estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado, o mas bien en lo que iba a pasar – _la iba a besar! Dios, si el carro no se hubiera movido hubiera besado a Quinn. ¿Qué me pasa? Quinn es linda, sus ojos son Pfff increíbles, la forma en que me trata!... Es dulce, tierna, cariñosa… Me pregunto porque no se había mostrado así antes… Amo como me habla, sus atenciones, creo que me gusta Quinn Fabray!... ¿será que le gusto? Es decir, ella me iba a besar ¿no? _– perdida en sus pensamiento se quedo dormida

El fin de semana paso, era Lunes y debían asistir al colegio, los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes, pero eso no le importaba a Quinn quería ver a su diva y moría por abrazarla así que camino con decisión hacia ella.

-_ Hoy le diré que me gusta y que quiero una oportunidad para estar con ella, si me rechaza lo intentare mil y un veces mas, la quiero en mi vida y no me daré por vencida hasta que la conquiste_ – Esta vez no huiría ni escondería sus sentimientos

Q: **Hola bonita!** – la abrazo por detrás asustándola

R: _**Quinn! Dios me asustaste**_ – le pego en la frente

Q: **Perdoname bonita** – le dio en beso en la mejilla mas largo de la norma - ¿cómo estas?

R: _**Bi…Bien y tu?**_ – ese beso la había dejado demasiado nerviosa

Q: **Muy bien ¿te acompaño a clase?** – le quita los libros y cierra el casillero

R: _**Gracias Quinn pero no es necesario que lleves mis libros**_ – intento quitárselos pero la rubia no la dejo

Q: **No, no… Los llevo yo **– cambio los libros de brazo y tomo la mano de la morena.

Conforme caminaban las miradas eran mas intensas, nadie podía creer que la ex. Capitana de las cheerios y la capitana del club glee estuvieran tomadas de la mano. Cuando pasaban por el salón de coro Rachel vio como Kurt se quedaba helado ante esa imagen y le mando un gesto con la cabeza haciéndole saber que luego hablarían.

Llegaron al salón de Rachel y Quinn le entrego los libros no sin antes dejarle un prolongado beso en la mejilla y un te veo en el siguiente descanso. Las clases pasaron muy lentas para las dos.

En uno de los intercambios de clases Rachel se dirigió hacia su casillero y vio una rosa con una estrella dorada pegada, la estrella tenia un TE QUIERO escrito en letras mayúsculas.

La rubia no podía aguantar las ganas de decirle a Rachel que saliera con ella, y lo primero que quiso hacer fue decirle que la quería por eso le había dejado la rosa y la tarjeta, quería ver la reacción de Rachel con ese detalle. Ya en el descanso la rubia salió corriendo para esperar a su diva afuera de su salón

Q: **Hay diva!** – la abraza y la lleva hacia un aula vaciá - **¿podemos hablar?**

R: _**Quinn si querías hablar conmigo no era necesario que me arrastraras a un salón, podíamos haberlo hecho en la cafetería**_ – se cruzo de brazos

Q: **Lo se bonita, pero es algo importante y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa** – le acerco una silla para que se sentara enfrente de ella - **¿te gusto la rosa?**

R: _**¿Era tuya?**_ – los ojos se le iluminaron – _**Me encanto, pero no teínas que hacer eso para decirme que me quieres, pero gracias por el detalle**_

Q: **Rachel ¿no captaste verdad?** – se rio y se puso de rodillas frente a ella – **Te quiero, pero no te quiero como amigas, te quiero como algo mas… Tu … Tu …** - bajo la mirada, no podía decirlo

R: _**¿yo que? **_– _Oh Dios ¿me va a decir que le gusto? _– la obligo a levantar la mirada

Q: **Tu me gustas Rachel** – no pudo evitar sonrojarse

R: **….**

Q: ¿**Bonita? Dime algo, pegame, gritame pero por favor dime algo** – comenzaba a asustarse ¿y si la perdía para siempre? Rachel era su mejor amiga y no quería que se alejara

R: _**Eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero demasiado y…**_ – no encontraba las palabras, estaba feliz pero a la vez tenia miedo

Q: **Yo…** - la interrumpió, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas – **perdoname, tu también eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que esto que siento haga que las cosas cambien, perdoname bonita te juro que no te incomodare **– se paro, le dejo un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo

R: _**también me gustas…**_ - Quinn la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decírselo

La diva salió del salón para buscar a Quinn debía hablar con ella y decirle que también le gustaba, pero esta no aparecía por ningún lado, fue al campo de futbol, al gimnasio, a la biblioteca y NADA!... Quinn había desaparecido.

R: _**Rubia mas te vale que tengas un buen pretexto para haberme dejado sola **_– dijo la diva mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

Se subió a su carro y manejo hasta la casa de Quinn, en el camino iba pensando como regañarla por ser tan impulsiva y no dejarla hablar, pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse feliz, la rubia le había dicho que le gustaba y eso quería decir que podrían intentar algo.

Estaciono el auto frente a casa de la rubia y se bajo a tocar, espero unos cuantos minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una rubia con los ojos rojos, esta imagen le partió el corazón a Rachel la cual solo atino a abrazarla.

R: _**¿Por qué eres tan impulsiva?**_ – le pego en la cabeza después de soltarse del abrazo

Q: **Yo.. perdón… no quise decirte así las cosas** – Rachel bufo al parecer la rubia no entendía

R: _**No Quinn, me refiero a que porque no me dejaste terminar de hablar… Tenia algo importante que decirte pero ahora te esperas hasta mañana **_

Q: **¿hasta mañana? ¿por qué?** – puso carita triste

R: _**Por impulsiva y por dejarme sola en ese salón**_ – se dio paso dentro de la casa y camino hacia la sala - _**¿estas sola?**_ – se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Q: **Si, mi mama regresa hasta en la noche. Ven vamos a mi cuarto a ver películas** – la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta su cuarto.

Pasaron la tarde viendo películas y riendo, ninguna de las dos toco el tema, la diva prefirió dejarlo para mañana puesto que eso le había dicho a la rubia, después de 3 películas y muchas pero muchas palomitas Rachel decidió que ya era tarde y debía irse a su casa

R: _**Debo irme sino papa se enojara y me castigara**_ – se paro de la cama y tomo su abrigo

Q: **Oh! Esta bien te acompaño a la puerta** – salió tras de ella

R: _**Muchas gracias por la tarde, tenemos una platica pendiente **_– la abrazo

Q: **¿No me puedes dar un adelanto?** – hizo un puchero

R: _**Mmmmmmmmm esta bien **_– se acerco lentamente a ella y le beso la comisura de los labios, el beso duro un poco mas de lo normal – _**eso es lo único que te puedo dar.**_

Quinn se quedo helada antes ese beso, no se lo esperaba ¿qué significaba eso? ¿le gustaría? Ojala Rachel no hubiera hecho eso ahora pasaría toda la noche despierta pensando en lo que Rachel querría hablar. Al día siguiente Quinn se despertó temprano y prácticamente corrió hacia la escuela no podía esperar mas para hablar con Rachel, así que en cuanto la vio se acerco a ella.

Q: **Hey bonita! Tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente ¿vamos? **– le ofreció la mano para que la tomara

R: _**Tengo clases**_ – tomo la mano de la rubia – _**pero si, necesitamos hablar**_

Q: **Vamos al campo de futbol, ahí no hay nadie **– la jalo y comenzó a caminar

Se subieron a las gradas en la ultima fila, así tendrían vista de todo el campo y seria fácil irse si alguien se acercaba, Rachel se sentó y le pidió a Quinn que hiciera lo mismo, al hacerlo le tomo las manos y se giro para observarla.

R: _**TE QUIERO…**_ _**Quinn, ayer te fuiste sin siquiera dejarme hablar**_ – la miraba a los ojos fijamente – _**y diste por hecho que yo solo te veo como mi mejor amiga y eso no es verdad**_…

Q: **¿Qué?** – estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

R: _**Quinn, tu también me gustas, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero**_

Q: **…..**

R: _**¿Me piensas decir algo o saldrás corriendo otra vez?**_

Q: **Rachel yo… **- no sabia que decir no podía articular palabras –

R: _**Quinn! **_– grito lo mas fuerte que pudo provocando que la rubia saltara en su lugar

Q: **Perdón bonita deje de escuchar después de que me dijiste te quiero** – se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

R: - _Acaso no puede ser mas linda _– pensaba Rachel y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomo las manos de la rubia y las beso despacio.

Quinn se paro de golpe asustando a la morena, se coloco frente a Rachel de rodillas, tomo su cara entre sus manos y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Q: **Bonita, ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy en la noche?** – le pregunto con los ojos brillosos

R: Quinn Fabray ¿me estas pidiendo una cita? –

Q: **Claro que si! Quiero salir contigo, quiero abrazarte, quiero protegerte** – seguía con las manos de la morena entre las de ella - **¿Quieres salir conmigo o no?**

R: _**Claro que quiero Fabray**_ – y le dejo un beso en la comisura de los labios

Q: **No te arrepentirás bonita** – la abrazo y se fueron hacia sus respectivas clases – **Nos vemos luego bonita**


	5. Chapter 5

Las clases terminaron y Quinn esperaba a Rachel en su casiilero, estaba apoyada en el planeando su cita con la morena cuando siente que alguien se acerca y la abraza por los hombros.

P: **Rubia, ¿qué haces acá? **– le sonríe

Q: **Espero a Rachel **– se recarga en el

P: **Oye rubia yo se que no me he portado bien contigo, pero quiero que sepas que lo que necesites aquí estaré ¿podemos ser amigos?**

Q: **¿Estas sentimental? **– rio por lo bajo

P: **Yo…** - se sonrojo – **no es eso, es solo que extraño como nos llevábamos, y quiero que seamos amigos **– bajo la mirada

Q: **Oh Puck! Claro que si, seremos amigos! **– le sonrió

P: **Perfecto! **– no podía dejar de sonreír – **ahora dime ¿cuándo te harás novia de Rachel?**

Q: **¿Cómo sabes que me gusta?**

P: **No eres muy disimulada que digamos** – se partía de la risa al ver a la rubia muerta de pena

Mientras ellos platicaban y reían una morena los veía desde lejos, sabia bien que Quinn no quería nada con Puck pero no pudo evitar sentir celos, camino hacia ellos manteniendo la vista fija en Quinn, cuando esta la vio no pudo evitar correr hacia ella, no la había visto después de su platica y en verdad la extrañaba.

Q: **Hola bonita** – le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios

R: _**Hola – se sonrojo ante el beso**_ - ¿cómo estas?

Q: **bien bonita ¿y tu?**–

R: _**bien… oh! Hola Noah!**_ – se había olvidado que el chico también estaba ahí

P: **Hola sexy judía **– pasaba su vista de una a otra – **bueno, me tengo que ir** – abraza a la rubia – **Gracias! **–

Puck se fue dejándolas solas, y en cuanto dio vuelta en la esquina Rachel aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre ella, la abrazo muy fuerte y se dedico a oler su cabello.

Q: **Oye Rach, en cuanto a nuestra cita ¿te parece que pase por ti a las 8?** – tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida

R: _**Si, esta bien ¿a dónde iremos? **_

Q: **Es una sorpresa, solo ponte ropa comoda** – llegaron al carro de Rachel y la rubia le dio un tierno y largo beso en la mejilla – **paso por ti a las 8 **– se despidió y camino hacia su carro

Rachel llego a su casa, comió y se dispuso a escoger su ropa para la cita, mientas que Quinn corría de un lado a otro buscando todo lo necesario para su cita de esa noche.

Pasaron las horas y el cuarto de la morena estaba mas que tirado, ropa por acá, ropa por allá… zapatos y zapatos… No sabia que ponerse, esta seria su primera cita con Quinn como… Ni ella sabia que eran pero estaba claro que amigas no.

Por fin se había decidido por unos jeans azules, una playera blanca y sus converse blancos, eran las 7:40 y la diva ya estaba sentada en las escaleras esperando por Quinn. Mientras tanto la rubia salía de una florería con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, ya teniendo todo lo que le iba a dar a Rachel se dirigio a su casa.

8:15 y Rachel estaba histérica - _¿y si se arrepintió? ¿y si todo era una broma?, no no Quinn no me haría algo así_ - cuando la morena estaba por subirse a su cuarto sonó el timbre, inmediatamente salió disparada a abrir la puerta. Al ver a la rubia ahí todo el enojo se le fue y se lanzo a abrazarla.

Q: **Rachel disculpame se me poncho una llanta y no encontraba mi celular para avisarte** – seguía con la morena en sus brazos

R: _**Oh Quinn! Pensé que te habías arrepentido**_ – se separo de ella y le dejo un beso en la comisura de los labios

Q: **Obvio no bonita, perdón por el retraso.. ¿estas lista?**

R: _**Si! Vámonos!**_ – tomo la mano de la rubia y caminaron hacia su carro

El plan de la rubia era mostrarle a Rachel uno de sus lugares favoritos, casi nadie sabia de el, era un pequeño lago escondido a las afueras de Lima en un pequeño bosquecito. Ese lugar la había visto crecer.

R: _**¿Dónde estamos?**_ – no veía nada, al parecer habían salido de Lima

Q: **En las afueras de Lima, te voy a llevar a mi lugar favorito **– le dio un beso en la mejilla

R: _**¿Tu lugar favorito?**_ – no podía dejar de mirar a Quinn

Q: **Así es, así que no desesperes ya casi llegamos** – le regalo una sonrisa y deposito su mirada en la carretera.

Quinn detuvo el carro cerca de un camino de tierra, se bajo y corrió a abrirle la puerta a su morena, le tendió la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, era un lugar muy bonito para los ojos de Rachel, nunca había estado ahí ni siquiera sabia que existía.

Caminaron como por 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a un lago, había una explanada llena de pasto sin ningún árbol a la vista, el bosque parecía solo rodear el lago, como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Cerca de la orilla se encontraba una manta, con una cesta de comida junto y antorchas rodeándola.

R: _**Quinn! Se ve hermoso!**_ – se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

Q: **¿Te gusta?** – volteo a ver a la diva, la cual comenzaba a llorar - **¿Qué pasa?**

R: _**Es que esto es tan irreal, ¿en serio existes?**_ – decía al mismo tiempo que tocaba la cara de la rubia

Q: **Esto es muy poco a lo que en verdad te mereces, pero no podía bajarte las estrellas** – le acaricio la mejilla – **ven, vamos**

Se sentaron en la manta y Quinn saco la comida, toda vegana puesto que estaba al tanto de los gustos alimenticios de Rachel, hablaban de todo, reían, se aventaban pedazos de pan, en fin, todo estaba perfectamente bien, no podían pedir mas, las dos se querían y adoraban pasar tiempo juntas.

De postre a la rubia se le había ocurrido llevar fresas con crema, estaba sacando las fresas cuando Rachel le hablo y al voltear solo pudo sentir como algo frio le caía en el rostro, si, la diva le había echado crema en la cara.

Esta no pudo evitar reírse por el aspecto "cremoso" de la rubia, la cual en su intento por vengarse se abalanzo sobre la morena tratando de llenarla de crema. La diva se deshizo del agarre de Quinn y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario de esta, la rubia reacciono inmediatamente y comenzó a correr tras la diva.

Iban y venían, reían, se quedaban sin aire, se toreaban y se aventaban crema, en un descuido de la morena la rubia logro atraparla por la cintura haciendo que las dos cayeran en el pasto, estaban tan cerca una de la otra, que sentían la necesidad de besarse, necesitaban hacerlo, se quedaron viendo fijamente y como si de imanes se tratara se fueron acercando poco a poco, Rachel corrió un mechón rebelde de la cara de la rubia y termino por cerrar el espacio entre sus labios, fue un beso corto, al separarse la rubia sonrió y se acerco para besarla de nuevo.

Mientras se besaban ambas pensaban que ese beso era el mejor que había tenido, los suaves labios de la diva volvían loca a Quinn, mientras que la morena estaba extasiada con la combinación del sabor de Quinn con la crema batida.

Rachel no tardo en pedir permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de la rubia, esta la acepto inmediatamente y ambas soltaron un gemido.

La lengua de la rubia acariciaba la de la morena, la cual chupaba y mordía sus labios, succionaba la lengua de Quinn, nadie nunca había besado así a Rachel y tenia miedo puesto que sabia que apartar de ese beso se volvería adicta al sabor y labios de la ex. Cheerio.

Se besaron por varios minutos hasta que necesitaron del aire, se separaron poco a poco robándose rápidos y delicados besos, la sonrisa de Quinn era enorme, se sentía llena, feliz, quería gritar de la emoción, se separo completamente de Rachel, se paro y le ofreció la mano para que se parara, la morena confusa por su reacción tomo la mano que la rubia le ofrecía y se paro.

Q: **Rach, quisiera preguntarte algo – dijo un poco nerviosa** – **yo…. Yo… tu.. ¿quieres ser mi novia? **– su mirada se encontraba en el suelo y estaba un poco colorada

R: **Siiiiii! Claro que quiero Quinn** – la abrazo y le dio un beso corto en los labios – **espero que sepas que después de hoy no podrás separarte de mi, después de probar tus labios no quiero los de nadie mas…**

Se volvieron a besar y regresaron a donde estaba la mantaa, después de recoger las cosas caminaron hacia el auto de la rubia, al llegar a casa de los Berry's, la se despidió de ella no sin antes robarle un sensual beso. Despues de asegurarse que Rachel entrara a su casa se dirigio a la suya.

Las dos estaban felices el aomr al fin les sonreía, pero como dicen siempre que estas en la cima hay algo que te hace bajar, y lo que vendría a continuación podría quitarles la poca felcidad que tenían en sus manos.


	6. Chapter 6

Caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien, moría por ver a su morena apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se le declaro y ya la extrañaba, quería tenerla cerca y abrazarla al fin se le cumplí lo que tanto había querido: ser novia de Rachel Berry.

Al cruzar la puerta miro directamente hacia el casillero de su novia y la vio sacando sus libros, se acerco sigilosamente a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, dándole un susto de muerte a la pequeña diva.

**R: **_**Oh dios! Amor me has asustado**_** – **se dio la vuelta mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho y alejaba a la rubia la cual reía por su travesura

**Q: Perdón princesa pero no pude evitarlo te veías tan tranquila… ¿Cómo estas? – **la volvió a envolver en sus brazos

**R: **_**Bien amor y ¿tu?... Te extrañe mucho **_**– **se dejo abrazar mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia

**Q: Yo también te extrañe bonita – **el timbre sonó indicando el inicio de las clases** – oye, tengo que preguntarte algo ¿nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en el auditorio?**

**R: **_**Si amor, te veo mas tarde **_**– **le dio en corto beso en los labios, aprovechando que no había nadie en el pasillo

**Q: Adiós bonita – **se encamino hacia su salón

El primer periodo de clases paso muy lento para las dos, la morena moría de la curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que su novia le quería preguntar, mientras que Quinn se planteaba como decirle a la diva que quería decirle a los del club glee acerca de su noviazgo.

La ultima clase del primer periodo era matemáticas, era la materia favorita de la rubia y además la compartía con sus mejores amigas Santana y Brittany, las tres se encontraban platicando de los entrenamientos de las cheerios cuando un compañero les informo que el profesor no iba a asistir, así que decidieron ir a las gradas.

Q: **Chicas, hay algo que tengo que contarles** – estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabia como reaccionarían – **pero primero me tienen que prometer que no se van a enojar y que no van a decir nada**

B: **¿Qué es Q?** – la rubia mas alta le sonría

S: **¿Regresaste con Finnepet?** –

Q: **¿Qué?** – no pudo evitar reírse – **claro que no San, nunca regresaría con el**

S: **¿Entonces que es?** – la paciencia no era un don de Santana

Q: **Ahm… Estoy de novia con alguien** – bajo la mirada al piso, no podía verlas a la cara

S/B: **¿Con quien?** – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Q: **Con….** – dudaba en decirlo – **Una chica** – dio un ligero soplido y continuo – **Estoy de novia con Rachel**

Brittany la abrazo y se puso saltar como loca por las gradas gritando "lo sabia", mientras que Santana no sabia como reaccionar, se había quedado en shock, si bien la rubia era su mejor amiga no se esperaba escuchar algo así.

Q: **¿San?** – estaba asustada por el silencio de la latina

S: **¿Desde cuando?** – la curiosidad le gano

Q: **Desde ayer, aunque empecé a sentir algo por ella desde que regresamos de las nacionales -**

S: **Entonces… ¿Te gusta el enano? -**

B: **San no le digas así, ahora es la novia de Quinn y debes tratarla bien** – regaño a latina

Q: **Si San, me gusta y la quiero y necesitaba que lo supieran porque ustedes son mis mejores amigas y no quiero tener secretos** – no dejaba de mover las manos, estaba muy nerviosa

B: **A mi me parece muy bien, hacen bonita pareja, además… Rachel es muy sexy** – Santana volteo a verla con cara de WTF

S: **Ufff…** - se sentía mal la rubia había tenido el valor de contarle su mayor secreto – **de hecho hay algo que tenemos que contarte** – tomo la mano de Brittany – **nosotras también somos novias**

Q: **Ya lo sabia **– les sonrió – **que bueno que al fin aceptaste tus sentimientos San**

La latina al escuchar esta respuesta bajo su mirada avergonzada, si Quinn se había dado cuenta eso quería decir que los demás también sabían. Después de las confesiones por ambas partes decidieron entrar al colegio e ir a la cafetería puesto que la siguiente hora era la del almuerzo, Quinn compro su almuerzo y el de su novia, se despidió de las chicas y camino hacia el auditorio.

Al sonar el timbre Rachel salió disparada del salón de clases en dirección al auditorio, pero una figura muy alta se interpuso en su camino. Si, era Finn que al ver a la diva correr se paro enfrente de ella para llamar su atención y poder hablar con ella.

F: **Diva ¿será que podamos hablar?** – le sonrió y puso su mirada de cachorro

R: _**Finn, en este momento no puedo tengo un poco de prisa, pero mas tarde hablamos**_ – movió al quarterback de su camino y siguió corriendo

Al ver a la diva correr tan rápido cualquiera diría que le habían avisado que Barbra Streisand estaba en la cuidad o que algún cazatalentos estaba por la escuela, lo que nadie sabia era que en realidad estaba desesperaba por ver a su novia y nadie ni nada se interpondría en su camino.

Sin aliento cruzo la puerta del auditorio buscando a su rubia, la vio sentada en el borde del escenario con una bandeja en sus manos, camino lentamente hacia ella mientras recuperaba el aliento, subió el escenario y se sentó junto a ella.

R: _**Hola amor**_– le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo su mano

Q: **Hola princesa, ¿cómo estuvieron tus clases?** – comenzó a trazar círculos con su pulgar en la mano de la diva

R: La verdad es que no les puse mucha atención – se sonrojo – _**solo pude pensar en ti**_

Q: **Yo también pensaba en ti** – le robo un beso – **Ahm bonita tengo que contarte algo**

R: _**Dime amor**_–

Q: **Hable con Santana y Brittany y les conté lo nuestro** – cerro los ojos esperando por el drama

R: _**¿De verdad?**_– abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa _**-¿Se enojaron mucho?**_

Quinn solo atino a negar con su cabeza y jalo a la diva hacia ella para poder besarla, amaba la sensación de tener sus labios contra los de la morena, poco a poco su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y la diva no tardo en permitirle la entrada, el beso se prolongo unos minutos entre mordidas y peleas por el control.

Q: **Amo tus besos** – le daba cortos besos – **me vuelven loca**

R: _**Mjm**_– la diva no podía enlazar las palabras, los besos de la rubia simplemente le desconectaban el cerebro

Q: **Bonita, te traje el almuerzo** – le acerco un bol con ensalada y un te –** no quiero que por estar aquí conmigo dejes de comer**

R: _**No debiste molestarte amor**_– tomo el bol y comenzó a comer – _**y dime, que era eso tan importante que querías preguntarme**_

Q: **Ah si… este…** - no sabia como decirle – **me estaba preguntando si tu quisieras que le contemos a los chicos acerca de nosotras**

Rachel dejo caer su tenedor y miro a la rubia con expresión de sorpresa y amor, ella creía que Quinn le pediría ocultar la relación o que simplemente le diría que no esta lista para gritarlo a los 4 vientos, pero definitivamente estaba muy equivocada.

R: _**Claro que me gustaría, nada me haría mas feliz que contarles, ellos son como nuestra familia**_– abrazo a la rubia y le dejo un beso en la mejilla - _**¿Cuándo quieres que les digamos?**_

Q: **¿Te parece que sea hoy? Yo se que apenas llevamos un día, pero quiero que nuestra relación comience bien y para eso necesitamos no escondernos de los demás** – la diva no pudo mas y la beso - **¿eso es un si?** –

R: _**Claro que si**_ – regreso su atención a la ensalada - _**amor, tengo que contarte algo – **_suspiro y continuo – _**cuando venia para acá Finn intento hablar conmigo, no se que es lo que quiere pero te juro que yo no quiero nada con el**_

Q: **Lo se bonita** – le sonrió y se quedaron en silencio

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el almuerzo, ambas caminaron tomadas de la mano por el pasillo sin importarles si las veían o no, era felices y nada mas les importaba, Quinn acompaño a la diva a su casillero y después a su salón, ese día no tenían clases juntas así que se verían hasta el ensayo.

Las ultimas 3 clases habían sido pesadas y aburridas, los profesores hablaban y hablaban y hablaban y ella solo pensaba en su novia - _¿será que es demasiado pronto para decirle que la quiero? ¿y si la asusto? ¿y si ella no siento lo mismo? _– de repente un ruido junto a ella la atrajo a la realidad, Santana se sentaba en el banco de junto y la miraba fijamente.

R: _**Hola Santana ¿Qué haces acá?**_ – le extraño la presencia de la latina

S: **El profesor ha dicho que trabajemos en pareja y como Brittany no esta en esta clase y los demás son unos estúpidos pues decidí sentarme con mi cuñada** – al escuchar esa ultima la morena palabra no pudo evitar sonreír **- ¿te molesta?**

R: _**Oh, claro que no**_ –

S: **Berry** – le hablo en susurros – **solo quiero que sepas que el hecho de ser la novia de mi mejor amiga hace que nosotras debamos llevarnos bien, así que** – le extiende la mano - **¿comenzamos desde cero?**

R- _**Cla-claro**_ – le dio la mano

S: **Perdón por todo lo que te hice** – baja la mirada –** espero podamos llegar a ser amigas, y dado que somos cuñadas, es mi deber decirte que si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme**

R_: __**Santana eso ya quedo atrás**_ – alzo su mirada hacia el profesor – _**y gracias, ahora comencemos a trabajar antes de que el profesor nos saque del salón**_

Después de esta sorpresiva platica la clase fue normal, terminaron el trabajo y lo entregaron, salieron del salón camino hacia el ensayo. Quinn salió de su clase y no podía creer lo que veía, Santana y su novia caminando juntas sin pelearse, gritarse o aventarse a los casilleros.

Camino detrás de ellas no quiso romper esa pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad que estaba alrededor de ellas, entraron al salón y se sorprendieron al ver a un rubio parado a la mitad del salón. Sam había vuelto – el rubio tuvo que dejar la escuela porque su padre había perdido su trabajo y casa, y decidió mudarse a Kentucky – Quinn corrió a los brazos de su hermano.

Q: **Saaaaaaaaaam!** – grito y le salto encima – **no puedo creer que estas aquí**

S: **Rubia! Te extrañe tanto** – le daba de vueltas – **Finn y Kurt fueron por mi y hablaron con mis papas y pues aquí estoy, me quedare en casa de ellos**

Q: **No puedo creerlo!** – estaba mas que feliz de tener a su hermano ahí –**tenemos mucho de que hablar** – volteo a ver a su novia la cual no se veía nada contenta

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas el profesor Schuester llego y los mando a sentar, les explico que este año había decido que el capitán de New Directions fuera Sam, para sorpresa de todos Finn estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando la clase iba a terminar Quinn se levanto, se acerco al profesor Schue y le pregunto que si podía decir algo antes de que la clase se acabara, este dio su autorización y la rubia se planto a la mitad del salón, le indico a su novia que la acompañara.

Q: **Hey chicos, tengo.. tenemos algo que decirles** – Rachel se paro, camino hacia ella y tomo su mano – **Rachel y yo estamos saliendo… Bueno, mas bien, somos novias desde ayer**

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón, todos las miraban fijamente sin expresión alguna en sus rostros y esto comenzó a asustarlas, pensaban que tal vez las rechazarían o que les dirían que estaban locas, después de unos minutos Sam fue el primero en reaccionar se paro y camino hacia ellas mirándolas seriamente.

S: **Felicidades!** – las abrazo a las dos y las cargo – **me alegro por ustedes** – les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada y una y después dirigió su mirada a Rachel –** si le haces algo te las veras conmigo**

Los demás salieron de su asombro y fueron a felicitarlas, les dieron su apoyo y les prometieron defenderlas si alguien se atrevía a meterse con ellas, uno a uno salieron del salón dejando solo a Quinn, Rachel y Finn dentro.

El quarterback se acerco a ellas, parecía molesto, amabas temían la reacción de Finn por lo que Quinn atino a poner a Rachel detrás de ellas.

F: **Diva, Quinn** – les dijo mientras les tomaba la mano a cada una – **se que hemos tenido problemas a lo largo de estos dos años y que no fui un buen novio y amigo para ustedes, pero quiero decirles que cuentan conmigo para todo, quiero que seamos amigos, que me dejen formar parte de su vida, me dejen cuidarlas y protegerlas de todo** – las miraba con mucho cariño - **ustedes fueron mis dos grandes amores y eso no lo olvidare, las quiero y me da gusto que encontraran a su otra mitad**.

Q: **Gracias Finn y claro que si, podemos ser amigos** – lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

R: **Tu también eres importante para nosotras **– hizo lo mismo que Quinn – **ahora dime, ¿de que querías hablar?**

F: **De esto, quería pedirte que fuéramos amigos, que no dejáramos de hablarnos **–

Los tres salieron del salón y caminaron a sus respectivos carros, Quinn acompaño a su novia al suyo, le dio un suave beso de despedida y camino hacia el suyo, no sin antes prometerle que en la tarde pasaría a verla.


	7. Chapter 7

Un mes había pasado desde ese día en el que se habían confesado sus sentimientos, un hermoso mes según Quinn. A pesar de tener sus diferencias siempre las terminaban arreglando con un "Lo siento" y un beso. Cada día era una aventura nueva, una sonrisa mas por descubrir, un sentimiento que se hacia mas y mas fuerte.

Habían festejado su primer mes con una cena en el sótano de los Berry's, la morena se había encargado ambientarlo, bajar una mesa y adornarla con velas y flores, debía regresarle la sorpresa a la rubia.

Quinn se había encargado de darle uno de los mejores regalos que había podido recibir, la rubia le había pedido a Kurt y Blaine que sacaran a Rachel de su casa para así poder llenar su cuarto con regalos.

Peluches, globos, rosas, cartas y fotografías cubrían piso, paredes, cama y muebles del cuarto de la diva, Quinn se esforzó por demostrarle a su novia que realmente le importaba. Y la diva no dejaba de sonreír al recordar el momento en el que descubrió su sorpresa

**FLASHBACK**

R: _**Kurt! Apurate que tengo que regresar a mi casa para hacer la cena y adornar el sótano, te recuerdo que hoy cumplo un mes con Quinn**_ – estaba sentada en una silla junto a Blaine esperando por el divo

K: **Rachel, ya te dije que no te desesperes, mi mama me pidió que le escogiera un vestido para la cena que tendrá con mi papa** – en realidad eso era mentira, solo estaba haciendo lo que la rubia le había pedido: distraer a Rachel

R: **¿Pero porque tenia que venir yo?** –

K: **Porque hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos** – le dio una mirada cómplice a Blaine

B: **Si diva, desde que tienes novia no hemos salido** – la abrazo y trato de tranquilizarla

Mas no pudo hacer, sus amigos tenían razón, últimamente no salía de casa de Quinn y los había descuidado un poco, por eso decidió ya no decirle nada a Kurt y seguir acompañándolo un rato mas. Después de 3 horas el celular de Kurt sonó indicándole que era momento de dejar en libertad a Rachel.

K**: Bueno pues no encontré nada para Carol así que podemos irnos** – salió de la tienda y comenzó a caminar

R: _**¿De verdad? **_– comenzaba a enojarse otra vez _**-¿tanto para nada? **_– pego con el pie en el suelo y se fue

K: **Diva! **– corrió a alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo – **espera no te enojes**

R: _**¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje?**_ –

B: **Rach, si quieres te ayudamos a cocinar y a preparar todo para Quinn, además esta salida tiene un fin** – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron a casa de la morena, al llegar Kurt mandaba un mensaje avisándole a la rubia que ya estaban por entrar. La diva se bajo del carro y camino hacia la entrada cuando se dio cuenta de que había una rosa roja en la puerta con un papelito.

"**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind"**

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rachel que no podía creer que su novia fuera tan cursi, se dio la vuelta y vio fijamente a Kurt que le daba una sonrisa cómplice a Blaine.

K: **Adelante diva… Entra!** – avanzo junto con ella al interior de la casa – **nosotros estaremos en la cocina haciendo la cena **–

Cuando llego a la escalera había otra rosa roja y dos mensajes, el primero decía **"Sigue subiendo"** y el segundo era mas cursi que el primero.

"**My world is a better place because of you**"

Siguió subiendo, cada uno de los escalones estaban cubiertos con petalos de rosa y el barandal estaba cubierto con corazones de papel. – _Oh Quinn! Quien diría que eres tan cursi! _– con cada paso que daba su corazón saltaba mas y sentía que quería mas y mas a la rubia. Al llegar al final de la escalera encontró otra rosa roja y otro recado.

"**With you I get so high lost in the crystal sky you are this melody that's where you take me"**

Del final de la escalera a la puerta había un camino de rosas y velas, y en la puerta se encontraban dos rosas azules, esta vez sin un recado. Abrió la puerta y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En la cama se encontraba un peluche que al parecer le doblaba el tamaño, en las paredes había corazones de papel con frases como "te quiero" "gracias por este mes" "eres la estrella mas brillante".

En las puertas de su closet se encontraban algunas fotos de ellas, el piso estaba lleno petalos de rosa con uno que otro peluche, había estrellas, osos y leones, en el techo había estrellas luminosas.

R: _**Tengo a la mejor novia **_– lloraba de felicidad nadie nunca había hecho algo así por ella ni siquiera Finn – _**Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt! Blaaaaineeeeeee! **_–

K: **¿Qué paso?** – tenia las manos en el pecho pues cuando escucho a la diva gritar pensó que algo le había pasado y subió corriendo - **¿Tus discos de Barbra se rompieron? **

B: **¿Estas bien diva?** – llego después de su novio - **¿Por qué ….** – se quedo a la mitad de la frase cuando vio el cuarto de la diva – **WoooooW! No sabia que la rubia podía ser así de cursi**

Los dos amigos de la diva quedaron impresionados al ver el cuarto de la morena, no podía estar mas seguro de que la rubia cuidaría de la diva.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

S: **Rubia!** – Quinn se detuvo cuando la escucho gritar - **¿qué harás hoy?**

Q: **Ahm, creo que nada, Rachel saldrá con Kurt y Blaine ¿Por qué?** -

S: **¿Te parece una tarde de películas como en los viejos tiempos? Tu, Puck y yo, los tres mosqueteros** –

Q: **¿Y Britt?** – le extrañaba que la otra rubia no estuviera en el plan

S: **Llevara a Lord Tubbington al** veterinario – rodo los ojos – **ese no es un gato es un cerdo**

Q: **Jajajajajajajaja lo se **– paso un brazo por los hombros de la latina - **¿A que hora me quieres en tu casa?**

S: **No no, de aquí nos iremos a casa de Puck** – empujo a la rubia – **tendrás que esperarnos en las gradas**

Q: **Pfff ya que** – continuo su camino hacia sus clases

El día paso muy lento tanto para la diva como para la rubia, no tenían clases juntas por lo tanto no se vieron sino hasta que las clases habían terminado y eso fue solo un rato pues cada quien tenia planes con sus amigos.

Rachel paseaba por el centro comercial del brazo de Kurt mientras esperaban a Blaine el cual estaba comprando lentes de sol, caminaban por los pasillos cuando escucharon a dos personas hablar acerca de una catástrofe que estaba por azotar a todo el mundo.

Kurt no pudo evitar acercarse y preguntarles acerca de esa gran catástrofe recibiendo como respuesta un "preparate hijo, resguarda toda la comida y agua que puedas, protege tu casa y trata de sobrevivir".

En cuanto llego Blaine le contaron lo sucedido y este solo comenzó a reír diciéndoles que tal vez era una broma o que esas personas estaban locas, haciendo caso al moreno continuaron con su paseo pero eso no evitaba que los dos divos se sintieran un poco asustados.

Por otro lado, Quinn, Santana y Puck iban llegando a casa de este ultimo, llevaban palomitas, dulces, refrescos y las mejores películas de zombies que pudieron conseguir, los 3 eran fanáticos de las películas de zombies, amaban "dawn of the dead" y "residente vil" o mas bien de Mila Jovovich.

Pasaron la tarde viendo todas y cada una de estas películas, imitando a Alice e imaginando como sobrevivirían el apocalipsis zombie. Ninguno de los 3 imaginaba que muy pronto resolverían su duda, tal vez todas esas horas frente a un televisor viendo como Alice mataba zombies les serviría para poder salir von vida de Lima.

El fin de semana llego y con el la noticia de que en el extremo del país mas de la mitad de los habitantes había sido atacado por un virus y dejo demasiadas victimas. Nadie se imagino que el virus se expandiera tan rápido y mucho menos que llegaría a Lima.

**Lunes. Primer Día. Instituto Mckinley. 5:00 pm**

Quinn llegaba algo tarde por Santana y Brittany, habían quedado de verse después del entrenamiento de las cheerios pero tuvo problemas con el carro y tuvo que esperar a que el papa de Kurt lo reparara pues no tenia como llegar a la escuela.

Caminaba por el campo de futbol en dirección a las gradas cuando escucho un ruido demasiado fuerte. Se acerco despacio a los vestidores y quedo en shock con lo que veía.

Karofsky se encontraba tirado en el piso tratando de quitarse a Jacob de encima, este tenia un aspecto demasiado extraño, la piel era de un color grisáceo, los ojos los tenia inyectados de sangre y le faltaba un brazo.

- _Oh Dios! No…. No puede ser… Jacob es un zombie…. Pero eso solo existe en las películas, esto no puede estar pasando, quizás estoy soñando_ – Mil pensamientos llenaban la cabeza de la rubia mientras ella observaba congelada la imagen de Karofsky siendo devorado por Jacob.

Un grito la saco de su ensoñamiento, provenía del edificio, sonaba como Brittany, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, Brittany volvió a gritar y esta vez se escucho un golpe seco, como si alguien hubiera golpeado a algo o alguien. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el salón del coro pues de ahí provenían los gritos.

Cuando llego se encontró con Shane (novio de Mercedes) tirado en el piso lleno de sangre, cabe mencionar que Shane tenia el mismo aspecto que Jacob, siguió revisando la habitación con la mirada cuando se encontró con una Brittany al borde de un colapso nervioso y a una muy enojada y asustada Santana.

Q: **San…** - la latina se sobresalto al escuchar una voz llamándola - **¿Qué ha pasado? **

S: **Oh Quinn, gracias a Dios estas bien!** – corrió a abrazarla – **por un momento pensé que…** - no podía continuar el solo hecho de pensar que su hermana podía estar muerta la destrozaba

B**: Q!** – una rubia salto a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte – **no sabes lo que me alegra verte** – la abrazo mas fuerte - **¿tu sabes que pasa?**

Q: **No chicas, estaba caminando hacia las gradas cuando escuche un ruido y al acercarme pude ver como Jacob se comía a Karofsky y ahí fue cuando te escuche gritar B y vine corriendo** – se acerco a Shane y de una patada lo volteo boca arriba - **¿Qué ha pasado?** – se alejo nuevamente, el olor que despedía el cuerpo del jugador era insoportable

S: **Estábamos en el salón buscando el pato de peluche de Britt cuando apareció Shane, pensamos que tal vez estaba buscando a Mercedes le iba a decir que ya se había ido cuando de repente se aventó contra Britt y la intento morder** – pateo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Shane – **y tuve que golpearlo con un bate que encontré en la oficina de Schuester**

Q: **Ok, Santana…. ¿Crees que sean…?** – no pudo terminar la pregunta porque un ruido la interrumpió, se escuchaban gruñidos en el pasillo las porristas se miraron con miedo y caminaron hacia la puerta – **No es posible…. CORRAAAAAN! **– no les dio tiempo de hablar Quinn tomo a Santana y a Brittany por las muñecas y las jalo

Corrieron lo mas rápido que podían hacia el auditorio, Santana jalaba a Britt de la mano y Quinn corría detrás de ellas evitando así que la rubia viera lo que venia detrás de ellas. La mitad del equipo de futbol, algunos estudiantes y profesores se habían convertido en zombies… si zombies y ahora las perseguían por los pasillos del colegio.

**Auditorio. 6:00 pm**

Entraron al auditorio y bloquearon las puertas con bancos, y tubos que encontraron por ahí, ninguna entendía que había pasado, como de un día para otro los demás se había transformado en zombies, Quinn seguía pensando en las posibilidades de que eso fuera real cuando una morena de hermosos ojos y voz angelical le vino a la mente.

Q: **Rachel!** – el grito asusto a las otras dos – **Debo salir de aquí, debo ir a buscar a Rachel** – trato de salir pero Santana la detuvo

S: **No Quinn espera, si salimos ahora no lograremos dar ni dos pasos** – jalo a la rubia hacia el escenario – h**ay que esperar a que se vayan o encuentren a alguien mas y lo persigan**

Q: **No Santana tu no entiendes!** – estaba enojada necesitaba encontrar a su novia – **tu tienes a Brittany aquí, yo no se donde esta Rachel**

B: **¿Por qué no le marcas?** – dijo una inocente Brittany

Q: **Buena idea Britt Britt** – saco su celular y marco – **Esta sonando** – escucho como descolgaban el teléfono pero no le gusto lo que escucho a continuación – **Rach? Amor? Me escuchas?** – gritos, gruñidos, disparos, y silencio –

Quedo estática, el teléfono resbalo de sus manos y con el comenzaron a caer lagrimas. Se sintió muerta por dentro, cayo de rodillas mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Las dos porristas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, comenzaba a anochecer Quinn seguía sin decir nada no dejaba de pensar en Rachel, se culpaba a si misma – _debía estar con ella, tenia que protegerla y cuidarla… Rachel_ – no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Eran mas de las 12pm cuando escucharon ruidos provenientes del ducto de ventilación, corrieron a esconderse debajo de la tarima puesto pensaban que algún zombie había logrado entrar ahí. Los ruidos se hicieron mas intensos, como si alguien golpeara el metal tratando de salir.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue un ruido de algo golpeando la madera dl escenario y unos quejidos… - _Esos quejidos…. Esa voz… Yo la conozco_ – Quinn salió disparada de su escondite

Q: **Puck! Sam!** – corrió a abrazarlos – **están vivos** – lloraba de felicidad, su hermano y amigo estaban bien - **¿cómo? **–

Sa: **Quinn! Pensé que te había perdido** –

P: **Rubia me alegro verte **– se sacudió el polvo - **¿Sabes algo de los demás?**

S: **Hey Puckzilla! Ken! Me alegro de verlos** – los abrazo - **¿Qué hacían en los ductos de ventilación?**

P: **Bueno, estábamos en los vestidores cuando llego Azimio, se veía raro, se lanzo contra nosotros parecía que quería mordernos, Sam logro pegarle en la cabeza y cuando estábamos dispuestos a irnos la puerta se abrió, medio equipo de futbol tenia aspecto de zombie, pensamos que era nuestro fin, cuando vimos la rejilla del ducto y logramos meternos y aquí estamos.**

Sa: **¿Y los demás?** – noto como la cara de Quinn cambio - **¿Dónde esta?**

Q: **No se, cuando paso todo esto le marque** – Santana y Brittany no sabían que había pasado – **escuche gritos, gruñidos, disparos y luego se corto la llamada** – abrazo a Sam y volvió a llorar

P: **Tranquila rubia, la encontraremos, Finn me dijo que estaría en su casa con Kurt y Blaine** – la intento tranquilizar –** y ambos sabemos que la casa de ellos esta llena de armas, lo mas seguro es que Finn estuviera con ellos y los disparos fueran de alguna de sus armas**

S: **¿Qué haremos ahora?** – cambio de tema, no quería ver llorar a su hermana

P: **Esperar a que halla luz para poder salir** – se acostó en el piso y cerro los ojos

Sa: **descansemos un poco, necesitaremos energía para poder salir de aquí** – se sentó en uno de los asientos del auditorio y le indico a Quinn que hiciera lo mismo.

- _Aguanta Rachel, iré por ti _– fue el ultimo pensamiento de la rubia antes de quedarse dormida


	8. Chapter 8

**Segundo Día. Instituto Mckinley. 6:00 am**

La mañana llego, el celular de Quinn sonaba haciéndole saber a los chicos que era hora de salir de ahí y buscar a los demás. Santana y Brittany dormían en una esquina del escenario tapadas por sus chamarras, puck se encontraba en la ultima fila de los asientos y Sam y Quinn en la primera.

El primero en despertar fue Sam seguido de Puck y Quinn, la rubia se acerco a despertar a sus amigas, una vez que todos estaban mas que listos comenzaron a planear su salida.

S: **¿Y bien?** – se sentó en el borde del escenario con los pies colgando - **¿qué haremos?**

P: **Antes que nada debemos ir a los vestidores por bates y lo que haga falta, después iremos al estacionamiento por nuestros autos** – se acerco a las puertas del auditorio y se coloco de forma en que pudiera escuchar algún ruido afuera – **luego… veremos que** **hacer**

Q: **Yo necesito ir a casa de Kurt….** – se levanto del suelo y camino hacia Puck – **debo encontrar a Rach** –

Sa: **Hermanita se que estas desesperada pero no podemos separarnos** –

Q: **No me importa lo que digan, saldré e iré a buscar a Rachel, después los alcanzare**

S: **No Quinn, iré contigo** – la agarro las manos – **eres mi hermana y no te dejare sola** – se sonrieron y se abrazaron

B: **Yo también iré… La Unholy Trinity no se puede separar** – se unió al abrazo

Los chicos se quedaron viendo y asintieron, abrieron las puertas del auditorio y salieron lentamente, Puck llevaba el bate con el que Santana había matado a Azimio, el iba a la cabeza, seguido por Quinn, Santana y Brittany, Sam iba al ultimo cuidando la espalda de sus amigas.

En el camino hacia los vestidores fue tranquilo no se encontraron con ningún peligro, pero entrando a los vestidores se encontraron con una imagen un poco asquerosa, la entrenadora Sue Silvestre estaba comiéndose a quien parecería haber sido una porrista.

Santana inmediatamente saco a Brittany de aquel lugar antes de que pudiera ver esa escena, Puck se acerco lentamente a ella pero sin querer pateo un casco y el ruido hizo que la entrenadora se volteara y se aventara contra el.

Lo único que se encontraba entre Puck y la entrenadora era el bate, Sam rápidamente tomo de la chamarra a la entrenadora y la aventó la mas lejos que pudo, Quinn corría por el vestidor buscando mas cosas para defenderse, llego al closet donde guardaban los bates, jabalinas, pelotas de beisbol, etcetc. Tomo un par de bates y regreso a donde estaban los demás.

Cuando los chicos ya se habían encargado de la entrenadora, tomaron los bits, y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, al salir notaron que estaba un poco vacío, había a lo much zombies rondando por ahí pero no se encontraban cerca de ellos. Montaron a sus autos y Quinn les hizo saber que ella se dirigía a casa de Kurt a buscar a su novia.

Q: **Chicos, necesito buscar a Rachel** – prendió su carro –

S: **Nosotras vamos contigo Q no te dejaremos sola –** se montaron al auto de Quinn ya que ninguna de las dos porristas había llevado su carro ese día

P: **Ok, nosotros iremos a buscar armas nos vemos en mi casa a las 3** – prendió su carro y junto con Sam partió hacia el centro de Lima.

El auto de Quinn no corría, volaba la rubia estaba desesperada necesitaba ver a su novia, saber que estaba viva pero sobre todo abrazarla para sentirse completa, solo 15 minutos la separaban de su objetivo. Sabia que era una locura dejar que sus amigas fueran con ella no tenían ni idea de lo que se iban a encontrar en el camino, pero tampoco quería separarse de ellas.

Santana miraba de reojo a Quinn, aunque no lo dijera estaba preocupada por ella, sabia lo que la diva era lo mas importante para ella y que si no la encontraba la rubia entraría en un estado de depresión, Brittany solo le limitaba a ver por la ventana, aunque no lo dijera estaba muy preocupada por sus papas y por su gato, solo deseaba que todos estuvieran bien.

**RESIDENCIA HUDSON-HUMMEL 10:00 am**

Q: **Hemos llegado, Britt pasame uno de los bates que están junto a ti **– la rubia mas grande le paso el bate – **Gracias, ahora San, quedate acá afuera con Britt si las necesito les grito** – bajo del auto pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volteo y les dijo – **No salgan y cuídense**

Camino despacio hacia la casa, no veía por ninguna parte las camionetas, vio la puerta abierta y se le acelero el corazón, camino mas rápido y lo que vio le quito el aliento. Había sangre por todas partes, en la sala tras un sillón se veía lo que parecía ser un brazo, no quería acercarse sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar del dolor.

Observo calmadamente ese brazo que sobresalía del sillón – _No lleva ningún anillo y parece ser de hombre… No es Rachel_ – se dijo a si misma dándose un poco de animo, empezó su recorrido por la casa, la sangre no solo se encontraba en los cuarto de la entrada, también había en la cocina pero en menor cantidad.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba la asusto, apretó mas fuerte el bate y subió las escaleras, abrió la primera puerta, dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la otra, la abrió lentamente y lo que encontró dentro la hizo brincar de la felicidad y correr hacia esos ojos color miel que la miraban sorprendidos y con un aire de alegría.

B: **Quinn!** – abrió los brazos y recibió a una rubia – **Me alegra tanto verte** – besaba la cara de su rubia

Q: **Te quiero te quiero!** – la rubia no repetía otra cosa que no fuera eso y se aferraba mas a Blaine

Lo que no todos sabían era que Blaine y Quinn eran medios hermanos, Blaine era dos años mas grande que la rubia, era hijo del primer matrimonio de Russel Fabray, cuando sus padres se separaron Blaine y su madre se fueron a vivir a México, y regresaron cuando Blaine comenzaría su ultimo año de secundaria, pero por problemas con los papeles tuvo que regresar a segundo año.

B: **Tranquila, estoy bien** – la separo un poco para poderla ver a la cara - **¿Cómo es que estas bien? ¿Dónde esta Rachel? ¿Estas sola?**

Q: **Rachel….** – al escuchar el nombre de su novia no pudo evitar llorar mas fuerte – **yo, yo no se donde esta… Yo estaba en la escuela con Santana cuando todo esto paso… Pensé que estaba contigo y con Kurt**

B: **Estaba con ellos, pero recibí una llamada de papa y tuve que ir a la casa, cuando con el, la casa estaba revuelta, había sangre por todos lados y….** – abrazo a su hermana – **papa estaba tirado en el piso, sangraba del cuello, parecía como si lo hubieran mordido**

Q:** Papa es uno de ellos** – se sentó en la cama - **¿Qué paso con el?**

B: **Trate de llamar a una ambulancia pero no me dejo, me dijo que me quedara con el y a los pocos minutos dejo de respirar** – suspiro – **cuando me levante papa me tomo del brazo y trato de morderme, ya no era el, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, tome uno de los jarrones que había en el escritorio, le pegue y salí de ahí no sin antes encerrarlo, fui a buscar a mama y a Judy pero no las encontré**

Q: **¿Crees que estén bien?** – se notaba preocupada, aunque su relación con sus papas no fuera la mejor ella los amaba, y le dolía saber que Russel ahora era un zombie

B: **Espero que si** –

Santana se desesperaba, Quinn se tardaba mucho y temía lo peor, así que tomo un bate en una mano y con la otra tomo a Brittany camino hacia la casa y una vez que estuvo segura de que no había peligro le grito a Quinn.

S: **Quiiiiiin! ¿Dónde carajos estas?** – se escuchaba la voz de Santana, y por el tono que usaba se notaba molesta

Q: **Arriba San** – se acomodo en la cama – **abrazame** – no necesito mas, el moreno se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos

S: **Quinn ¿Qué ha…** - no termino de hablar porque sus ojos se posaron en el moreno que abrazaba a su amiga – **Blaine…**

B: **Warbler!** – Brittany le salto encima – **Que bueno que te encontramos aquí… ¿Y Rachel y Kurt? ¿Dónde están?** –

La expresión de los hermanos se torno triste y preocupada, ninguno sabia donde se encontraban sus novios, solo esperaban que estuvieran bien y juntos, ambos sabían lo frágiles que eran sus divos y que antes de poder hacer algo el miedo los paralizaría.

Santana noto el cambio de humor de los "hermanos zarigüeya" – según Santana ellos se parecían a Crash y Eddie, las zarigüeyas de la Era de Hielo – decidio cambiar el tema.

S: **Vamos Quinn mueve tu trasero **– le arrojo una almohada - **debemos pasar a nuestras casas por ropa, comida o lo que sea y después ir a casa de Puck **– tomo a Brittany de la mano y bajo las escaleras.

Los hermanos las siguieron, Quinn desistió de revisar la casa puesto que Blaine había pasado la noche en ella y se canso de buscar a su novio y a sus amigos, antes de salir de la casa Blaine fue a la sala por una mochila la cual estaba llena de armas y de municiones y las guardo en su camioneta.

**RESIDENCIA LOPEZ 12:00 pm**

S: **Solo serán unos minutos, recojo mi ropa, tomo un poco de comida y regreso ok?** – Santana trataba de que Brittany se quedara en la camioneta con Quinn – **No me tardo Britt-Britt**

B: **Quinn ¿Recuerdas las clases de tiro a las que asistimos?** – la rubia asintió – **Toma, ya sabes como usarla entonces** – le entrego una pistola 9mm – **¿Tu sabes usar armas?** – esta vez le hablaba a Santana

S: ¿**Que si se? Nací sabiendo usarlas**… - le quito el arma de las manos a Blaine y se dirigió a su casa

Blaine y Santana se adentraron en la casa y revisaron el primer piso, al entrar a la cocina se encontraron cara a cara con dos zombies, al parecer las personas de mantenimiento no se habían salvado.

A Santana no le tembló la mano, un disparo rápido a la cabeza de su ama de llaves y dio por terminada con su "vida", Blaine por su parte se había encargado del jardinero. Terminaron de revisar la parte de abajo y subieron, la latina agradeció no haberse encontrado con nada fuera de lo común, no había señales de pelea.

Sin mas distracciones Santana se puso a guardar su ropa mientras que Blaine vaciaba la alacena. Cereales, agua, comida enlatada, utensilios, cerillos entre otras cosas fueron a dar a la cajuela del carro de la rubia, mientras que en la de Blaine iban las maletas con su ropa y la de la latina.

Q: **Bien ahora ¿a donde vamos?** – pregunto encendiendo el motor

S: **A casa de Brittany** –

B: **Vamos por Lord Tubbington** – dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar –

**RESIDENCIA PIERCE 2:00 pm**

Esta vez bajaron todos, puesto que la casa era enorme y no sabían lo que encontrarían, el primer piso fue revisado por Quinn y Blaine, los cuales – como en casa de Santana – tomaban lo necesario de la alacena. Por otro lado, Santana y Brittany estaban en su habitación guardando su ropa.

B: **Santy ¿podrías ir por la casita de Lord Tubbington? Esta en la habitación de mis padres** – la latina hizo una mueca de asco y salió en busca de la casita del gato

S: **Oh Por Dios** – se quedo paralizada en la puerta – **Brittany no puede ver esto**

El cuarto de los padres de Brittany parecía una escena sacada de las películas de Saw, había sangre por doquier, en las paredes, la puerta, los muebles, la cama, pero eso no era lo peor, en la mancha gigantesca de sangre que se encontraba en la cama había restos humanos, una mano, una oreja es lo que alcanzaba a distinguir y por el anillo que permanecía en uno de los dedos aquella mano había pertenecido a la mama de Brittany.

B: **¿San? ¿La encontraste?** – la rubia salía de su cuarto y se dirigía hacia el de sus papas

S: **Si aquí esta** – salió corriendo de ese lugar no quería que Brittany lo viera - **¿ya terminaste con tu maleta?** – la arrastro lejos de ese lugar

B: **Si ya termine, solo faltaba la casa de Tubi** – entro a su cuarto tomo su maleta y al gato y bajaron.

Antes de salir de la casa Santana le conto a Quinn lo que había visto, la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, la mama de Britt había sido como su madre, la conocía desde que era un niña y no contarle a Britt lo que había pasado la destrozaba, pero sabia que era lo mejor, Brittany no se merecía quedarse con esa ultima imagen de su mama.

S: **Ahora ¿vamos a tu casa rubia?** –

Q: **No** – dijo rápidamente – **Prefiero hacer una parada en el centro comercial y tener ropa nueva a ir a mi casa**

S: **¿Por qué?** – Quinn se miraba triste - **Q… ¿Qué no nos has dicho?** – sonaba preocupada

Q: **San… Mi papa…. **– no aguanto las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar Blaine se acerco –

B: **Russel es un zombie, me ataco y lo deje encerrado en la casa **– abrazo a su hermana – **Creo que yo también iré al centro comercial, no pude tomar nada de ropa y sirve que de paso tomamos mas comida, medicamentos y armas **

S: **Esta bien, pero primero tenemos que pasar por Puck y Sam **– se subió en el carro de Quinn del lado del conductor – **vete con Blaine, yo me llevo tu carro, es mejor viajar en parejas**

Emprendieron el viaje a casa de Puck, los hermanos iban muy callados, cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos, estaban felices de tenerse el uno al otro, pero no podían evitar sentirse mal al pensar en sus novios.

B: **Están bien** – el moreno fue el primero en romper el silencio – **lo mas probable es que Finn este con ellos, el los cuidara**

Q: **Eso espero **– suspiro – **La amo** – su hermano volteo a verla – **me muero si algo le pasa, debía estar con ella cuidándola** –

B: **Quinn, ninguno de nosotros sabia que algo así pasaría** – tomo su mano entre la suya – **los encontraremos ya veras **– le sonrió – **así que preparate para el drama cuando vean que tenemos pistolas**

**RESIDENCIA PUCKERMAN 3:00 pm**

Q: **Puckerman! **– toco el claxon de la camioneta de su hermano – **Sal!**

El futbolista asomo la cabeza por la ventana y sonrió al ver a sus amigas y a Blaine afuera de su casa, tomo sus cosas, le grito a Sam que saliera y bajo las escaleras. Bajaron de los carros el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, esto inquietaba mucho a la rubia hasta que Puck le explico que tuvo que atropellar a unos cuantos zombies y romperles la cabeza a otros tantos.

Ayudaron a Puck a guardar las cajas de comida y alcohol que había sacado de su casa y empezaron a trazar su siguiente movida. Brittany dormia en el asiento trasero del carro de Quinn. Puck no pudo evitar ver a Quinn abrazada de Blaine, esto le extraño y lo hizo enojar, primero la rubia se mostraba desesperada por encontrar a Rachel y ahora parecía feliz en los brazos del que se supone es novio de Kurt.

P: **Quinn, ¿no deberías estar buscando a TU NOVIA?** – estas ultimas palabras las dijo un poco mas fuerte - **¿Qué haces abrazada a el? ¿No se suponía que estaba con Kurt y Rachel?** – el enojo se hacia mas presente, el también estaba preocupado por su sexy judía –

Q: **Puck no es lo que tu piensas** – ya sabia por donde iba el enojo de Puck –

P: **¿Qué no es lo que yo pienso?** – solto un golpe en el cofre del carro – **Primero estas muerta de preocupación por Rachel y ahora estas abrazada a Blaine y con una sonrisa**

Los hermanos se vieron entre si y sabían que era momento de contarles a esos dos la verdad, casi nada sabia que eran hermanos, Russel les pidió de favor que no dijeran nada puesto que era casi un secreto que el estuvo casado antes de conocer a Judy, asi como tampoco quería que supieran que Blaine estaba obligado a repetir año, eso no hablaría bien de los Fabray.

B: **Puck tranquilizate un poco, no es lo que parece** – tomo un respiro – **Quinn es mi media hermana, Russel estuvo casado con mi madre antes de conocer a la mama de Quinn **– miro a Quinn y le sonrio – **Cuando mis padres se divorciaron mi mama y yo nos mudamos a Mexico, nunca perdi contacto con mi padre. Al cumplir los 10 años me entere de que se había casado y tenia a una hermosa media hermana** – Quinn le sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla – **nos conocimos ese mismo año**

Q: **Blaine es dos años mas grande y se mudo aca para poder estar conmigo, pero tuvo problemas con los papeles y tuvo que repetir los últimos dos años **– miro a Puck y a Sam que tenían cara de no entender nada – **Russel nos pidió que no dijéramos que somos familia, puesto que nadie sabia de su primer matrimonio, además de que Blaine no lleva su apellido. **

Sa: **Entonces ¿son hermanos?** - los dos asintieron - **¿Y Kurt y Rachel lo saben?**

B: **Kurt si, pero Rachel no** – sintió como su hermana lo abrazaba mas fuerte al escuchar el nombre de su novia – **hoy se lo íbamos a decir**

P: **Perdon** – miraba el piso apenado – **Pense que Rachel no te importaba y eso me enojo **–

Q: **Rachel es lo mas importante que tengo aparte de Blaine** – suspiro – **y no voy a descansar hasta encontrarla**

P: **Y lo haras** – abrió la puerta de su carro – **Bien, ¿cuál es la siguiente parada?**

S: **El centro comercial, los hermanos zarigüeya necesitan ropa, y nosotros necesitamos las comida, medicinas, municiones y tal vez cambiar nuestros carros por unas camionetas, asi podremos llevar mas cosas** –

Subieron a los carros y se dirigieron al centro comercial, no sabían lo que iba a pasar, no sabían si alguna sobreviviría, ni siquiera sabían que es lo que iban a hacer, lo único que los mantenía al borde de la cordura y tranquilidad era que estaban juntos y que encontrarían a sus amigos y familiares.

* * *

**Hey! hola…. ¿Que les parece la historia?**

**Un poco rara no? si dio un giro un tanto inesperado **

**pero bueno espero les guste… **

**faltan algunos capítulos para que Rach y Quinn se encuentren! **

**pero lo harán =) diganme que les parece! espero su opinión**

**y pues si no les parece algo o quieren agregarle algo haganmelo saber =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel POV**

**Lunes. Primer Día. Residencia Hudson-Hummel. 5:00 pm**

Después de ese pequeño y loco incidente en el centro comercial la morena se quedo pensando si aquellos hombres hablaban acerca de la epidemia que había arrasado con algunas ciudades. Decidio tomar la palabra y comenzó a llenar su carro de provisiones – _Mas vale ser precavida, igual y exageraban, pero será que guarde algunas cosas por si las dudas_ – pensaba Rachel mientras descargaba la caja de alimentos enlatados que hace poco había comprado.

Después de la escuela había pasado al centro comercial a comprar comida y medicamentos, sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios por lo cual pasaría el día en casa de Kurt con Blaine y Finn.

B: **Chicos, lamento informarles que tengo que irme** – dijo mientras le dejaba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novio – **mi padre me necesita, prometo no tardarme mucho**

R: _**Vaya, este hombre siempre corre cuando su padre lo llama**_– se apodero del bowl de palomitas y se acostó en la cama - _**¿tu conoces a su padre? Nunca habla de el **_

K: **Eh, pues si, lo conozco lo he visto un par de veces** – se acostó junto a la diva y encendió el televisor –

R: _**¿No se suponía que Finn debería de estar aquí?**_– se acomodo sobre el hombre de Kurt y este la abrazo

K: **Si, pero fue papa le hablo, debía salir a reparar un carro y necesitaba que Finn cuidara el talle**r – y la conversación murió ahí, puesto que las primeras escenas de Funny Girl comenzaban

En la habitación se escuchaba a todo volumen la voz de Barbra Streisand mientras interpretaba Don't Rain on My Parade, Rachel se perdía en esa voz cuando de pronto un Finn asustado y agitado entraba al cuarto, decía incoherencias ninguno de los dos lo entendía, solo lo veían ir de un lado a otro sacando maletas y ropa.

K: **¿Finn?** – lo llamo pero este no hacia caso - **¿Finn? ¿Qué pasa?** – se acerco y lo tomo del brazo

F: **Kurt…. Debemos… Debemos irnos** – le aventó una maleta – **toma tu ropa algo de comida, agua, y vámonos** – miro a Rachel – **Rach, tu también vamos! MUEVANSE!**

Rachel se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo a la cocina a tomar comida y después fue por el botiquín, ella estaba en lo cierto es mejor estar preparados, sabia que algo así pasaría, pero no podía evitar sentirse asustada.

Vio bajar a Kurt, este no entendía nada, solo seguir ordenes, Finn bajaba detrás de el con el celular en la mano, al parecer texteaba a alguien, tomo la caja que se encontraba en la cocina y corrió hacia su camioneta, regreso y vacío el estante donde guardaban las armas de su papa.

K: **Finn, explícame que pasa porque no entiendo nada** – el divo se había plantado en la puerta evitando que Finn saliera de la casa – **Contéstame!**

F: **Kurt, debemos salir lo mas rápido posible de aquí, Burt y mama nos esperan en el taller para irnos de aquí** – movió a Kurt de la puerta, pero no se pudo mover, lo que tenia delante de el lo dejo helado –

R: _**Oh Dios Mío! Oh Dios Mío**_– estaba paralizada, no podía creer que ante sus ojos estuviera un zombie – _**Fi-Fiinn ha-haz algo**_– no conseguía calmar su miedo

Finn saco una pistola de la mochila y disparo, el zombi callo pero el ruido atrajo a los que se encontraban cerca de ahí. Rach y Finn corrían a sus carros, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Kurt se había quedado en la puerta con la bica abierta y los ojos desencajados.

Rachel subió a su carro, mientras que Finn jalaba a Kurt y lo metía a su camioneta a la fuerza, manejaron hasta el taller de Burt, no había señales de zombies y ni de que algo malo hubiera pasado ahí, Finn toco dos veces la bocina de su coche y las puertas se abrieron, los dos carros entraron.

Carol y su marido corrieron al encuentro con sus hijos, los abrazaron y al percatarse de que Rachel también estaba ahí Carol la abrazo. Kurt pedía explicaciones al igual que Rachel, Burt les conto que cuando fue a reparar el auto de la ex novia rubia de Finn, la diva dejo de escuchar su mente viajaba a mil por hora hacia el lugar donde la rubia se encontraba.

Salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de llegar cuando dos brazos enormes la atraparon y la alzaron, Finn al percatarse de que Rachel se había quedado paralizada supo inmediatamente que pensaba en Quinn, así que no lo pensó dos veces cuando Rachel corrió.

R: _**Finn BAJAME!**_ – le pegaba y pateaba – _**BAJAME NECESITO IR POR ELLA…**_ - el quarterback la llevaba en su hombro –

**F: No Rachel, yo se que Quinn te preocupa, pero debemos armar un plan** – la dejo en el suelo – **Estará bien, estaba con Santana ¿no? – la diva asintió – Ellas saben cuidarse, además, recuerda que tu novia es fan de las películas de zombies, ella sabrá muy bien que hacer**

Rachel se calmo, no podía pelear con Finn era mucho mas alto y fuerte, así que se limito a escuchar el plan, irían a las afueras de Lima, montarían un pequeño campamento en el bosque en lo que encontraban un lugar seguro a donde ir. Kurt estaba sentado en el cofre del carro de Rachel, con la mirada triste. Rachel sabia que pensaba en Blaine.

R: _**¿Crees que estén bien?**_ – se acerco a el y se sentó –

K: **Claro, son fuertes, por algo son hermanos** – en el momento en que lo dijo se arrepintió, sabia que lo había arruinado – **Rachel… **-

R: _**¿Hermanos? **_– no lo podía creer - _**¿Quinn y Blaine son hermanos? **_– comenzó a alzar la voz

K: **En realidad son medios hermanos, Blaine es hijo de Russel y es dos años mas grande que Quinn** –

R: _**¿Y porque nadie lo sabe? **_– se recostó en el cofre –_**Es decir, en la escuela casi no se hablan, es como si no se conocieran ¿no se caen bien? **_

K: **Se quieren muchísimo, son inseparables, pero su padre les ha dicho que no quiere que los demás sepan que son hermanos** – la diva abrió los ojos - **nadie sabe acerca de su primer matrimonio** –

Rachel se quedo en silencio, no dejaba de pensar en su novia – _Quinn, ¿dónde estas? Te necesito tanto_ – una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, Kurt la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

K: **Todo estará bien** – la diva se abrazo mas fuerte a el – **los encontraremos**

Burt y Carol se acercaron, les pidieron que se subieran a los autos y que los siguieran, irían a las afueras de Lima, acamparían ahí, en lo que se hacían de armas, comida, medicinas, etc.

Y después trazarían un plan para salir de ahí, tal vez llegar a una base militar o incluso salir del país, pues las noticias solo habían dicho que Estados Unidos era el único lugar infectado así que tratarían de llegar a Europa o México.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y aun seguían conduciendo, Burt, Carol y Finn iban en la camioneta de este ultimo, mientras que Kurt viaja con Rachel, la diva se había negado a dejar su auto, puesto que todas las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir las traía ahí. A excepción de casa de campaña.

La velocidad de la camioneta bajo, indicándoles así que estaban por parar, Burt se bajo y les indico que acamparían unos metros alejados de los carros, en donde los arboles los cubrieran un poco mas. Todos bajaron y armaron el campamento, una vez listo y con el estomago lleno, se fueron a dormir, Carol y Burt compartían una tienda, Kurt y Rachel otra, mientras que Finn hacia la guardia.

**Segundo Día. Algún lugar en el bosque. 9:00 am**

Rachel se despertó temprano, tenia en mente convencer a Finn de que la acompañara a buscar a Quinn, no sabia por donde comenzar a buscar pero debía hacerlo ya. Salió de la tienda, busco un poco de agua entre sus cosas y se mojo la cara. – _Bien, ahora a rogarle a Finn y a buscar a Quinn_ -

F: **¿Rachel?** – se levanto - **¿Todo bien?**

R: _**Ehh… Finn… ¿Me acompañarías a buscar a Quinn?**_ –

F: **Yo también quiero encontrarlos Rach **– la abrazo – **te ayudare, pero ¿te parece que primero te enseñe a usar un arma?** – la diva se separo del abrazo y lo miro – **Si sabes usar un arma, será mas fácil que puedas pelear y defender a Quinn **

R: **Esta bien ¿pero donde conseguiremos armas?** – Finn le sonrió –

F: **En el centro comercial, sirve que vamos por comida, ropa y demás, además necesitamos cosas para acampar como tiendas de campaña** – entro a la tienda de Rachel a despertar a Kurt para que los acompañara y le aviso a sus padres que irían a conseguir cosas.

**Quinn POV**

**3 Semana. Sótano Residencia Anderson.**

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que todo comenzó, Quinn no hacia otra cosa que buscar a su novia, ya había recorrido medio Lima y no podía dar con ella. Ya había ido a su casa, al taller Hudson, sabia que estaba bien, que estaba viva y no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Maldecía el momento en que se le había ocurrido ir al centro comercial, si no fuera por su idea Santana no estaría en cama con un pie desguinzado, no estarían estancados en el sótano de la casa de su hermanastro, pero sobre todo estaría buscando a Rachel.

Santana ya estaba mejor, ya podía caminar y comenzaba a correr, solo unos días mas y saldrían de ese maldito sotano y podrían buscar a Rachel y a los demás.

**FLASHBACK**

Habían llegado al centro comercial, ella y las chicas buscarían ropa y comida, mientras que los chicos buscarían las camionetas y cosas de acampar que necesitaban, puesto que habían decidido ir a la cabaña Fabray que se encontraba a mitad del bosque, el viaje duraría casi 4 días, puesto que estaba demasiado lejos y escondida.

Q: **Venga Santana! Deja de tontear y vamos por mi ropa** – jalaba a Santana del brazo, puesto que esta se había detenido en una maquina expendedora de sodas – **no necesitamos romper las maquinas para conseguir sodas**

S: **Que aburrida eres!** – tomo a Britt de la mano – **busquemos tu ropa**

Recorrieron varias tiendas, tomaron pantalones, tenis, chamarras, ropa interior, playeras, sudaderas, etcetc. Todo lo necesario para evitar tener que regresar, al terminar fueron a buscar comida, papas, dulces, comida enlatada, litros y litros de agua, medicinas, en fin todo lo que creían que era necesario.

Mientras tanto Puck, Sam y Blaine escogían las camionetas, las Lincoln Navigator habían sido las elegidas, blanca, negra y azul, habían decidido dividirse en parejas, al tener las llaves de las camionetas fueron en busca de las chicas.

Sa: **Hey! Ya tenemos las camionetas, guardaremos su ropa e iremos por las cosas para acampar** – tomo la bolsa que tenia Brittany en su mano – **No tardaremos**

Bl: **En lo que Puck y Sam guardan las cosas Quinn acompáñame a recoger las armas** – tomo la mano de su hermana y se encaminaron hacia la tienda de armas - **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

Q: **Desesperada, necesito saber que esta bien**

Comenzaron a guardar armas, balas, y mientras recorrían el lugar Quinn fijo sus ojos en un arco, no le gustaban mucho las armas, pero ese arco había llamado su atención, se acerco lentamente a el y comenzó a examinarlo, lo tomo entre sus manos – _es perfecto! Lo quiero_ – y se lo colgó, tomo todas las flechas que encontró y se dirigió hacia su hermano.

Mientras tanto Santana buscaba encendedores, Britt se había quedado unos metros detrás de ella, vio una tienda de mascotas y no dudo en entrar, quería comida para su gato y uno que otro juguete, entro y tomo las cosas mas no se había fijado que en el lugar se encontraban 4 zombies que al escuchar los ruidos que hizo con un juguete corrieron hacia ella.

S: **Britt? Donde estas? **– regresaba para ver donde se había metido a su novia – **Deja de … **- las palabras murieron en su boca puesto que lo que veía la había dejado helada.

Brittany caminaba tranquila hacia la salida sin percatarse de que detrás de ella había 4 zombies, estaban a punto de alcanzarla, cuando Santana se aventó y logro tirarla al piso, acción que hizo que se lastimara un pie, Brittany se paro y la ayudo a levantarse, no tenían escapatoria, habían quedado del lado de la pared y no podían salir, estaban seguras de que morirían, hasta que uno de los zombies cayo.

S: **Pero que carajos? **– miro hacia fuera y pudo ver a Quinn con un arco – **Quinn! **– en eso se escucharon tres disparos y los demás zombies cayeron

Bl: **¿Están bien? **– llego el moreno detrás de Quinn

S: **Si, muchas gracias** – intento caminar pero se cayo – **Oh demonios! Mi pie** – Blaine se acerco

Bl: **Al parecer te lo esguinzaste, así no podemos continuar así** – la cargo y se dirigió hacia la camioneta – l**a azul es la de ustedes, la negra es la de Quinn y mía, y la blanca de Sam y Puck **– la sentó en el asiento de atrás – **voy por hielos y vendas**

Blaine "curo" a Santana y fue con los demás que se encontraban hablando cerca de la camioneta, se acerco a Quinn y la abrazo por la cintura, a Puck seguía sin gustarle su relación pero no podía hacer nada eran hermanos y así se llevaban.

P: **¿Entonces que haremos?** –

Q: **No se ustedes yo iré a buscar a mi novia** – puso sus manos sobre las de Blaine –

Sa: **No Quinn no puedes ir sola, debemos esperar a que Santana se recupere… Por cierto ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?** – miro a todos esperando una respuesta – **ninguna de nuestras casas es segura**

Bl: **Pues esta el sótano de mi casa, ahí solía hacer las reuniones con los Warblers, es a prueba de sonido y esta muy bien equipado, baños, refrigerador y sillones, podemos dormir ahí y esperar a q Santana se recupere** – soltó a Quinn y camino hacia la camioneta – **Venga vámonos **

Nadie se percato de la camioneta que iba llegando por el otro lado del estacionamiento, si tan solo Quinn hubiera volteado, sabría que su diva estaba viva y bien.

**FIN FLASBACK**

Rachel ya era toda una experta en armas, Finn le había enseñado a apuntar y a disparar, habían estado practicando por tres semanas, en las cuales ninguno de los dos divos se había dado por vencido, iban cada dos días a dar vueltas por la cuidad esperando encontrarse a sus novios.

Las esperanzas de encontrarlos con vida estaban muriendo, pero no se daban por vencidos. Por otro lado, Quinn y los demás comenzaban a guardar las cosas, Santana les había dicho que ya podía moverse mas y eso era una señal de que al fin podían comenzar con el viaje.

Finn había ido al centro comercial por mas municiones, puesto que se había acabado la mitad de ellas en la practica con Rachel, pasaba por la casa de Blaine, cuando diviso a los chicos cargando las cosas en las camionetas. Comenzo a tocar el claxon como loco para que lo vieran.

Q: **¿Finn? **– volteo Quinn -


	10. Chapter 10

Q: **Fiiinn! **– salio corriendo hacia la camioneta del chico – **Oh por Dios, estas bien!** – Finn se bajo y alzo a la rubia y comenzó a darle de vueltas – **Eso quiere decir que ….**

F: **Rachel y Kurt están conmigo, al igual que mis padres** – los demás se habían acercado a saludarlo – **estamos a las afueras de Lima**

P: **Hermano que bueno verte** – lo abrazo –

Finn comenzó a contarles lo que habían pasado estas semanas, como Rachel se había preparado después de la conversación que tuvo con unos señores en el centro comercial, todos escucharon atentos mientras que Blaine se culpaba por no haberles creido.

Quinn se acerco a Blaine y lo abrazo de una forma demasiado cariñosa para los ojos de Finn que los observaba con el ceño fruncido, noto como Blaine le decía algo en el oído y esta sonreía para después regalarle un tierno beso en la mejilla, este acto hizo que Finn se enojara.

F: **Quinn** – le dijo en un tono serio – **podemos hablar **– camino hacia su camioneta

Q: **Si **– lo siguió y se recargo en el capo - **¿Qué paso?**

F: **Rachel ha llorado todas y cada una de las noches que han estado separadas** – le lanzo una mirada de esas que dan miedo – **no ha dejado de buscarte **

Q: **Yo también la he pasado mal Finn** – contuvo las lagrimas – **Santana se lastimo el pie cuando estábamos tomando proviciones, por eso no podíamos salir de Lima no sabes cu….**

F: **No te creo** – la interrumpio – **si fuera asi no estarías tan sonriente con Blaine que por cierto es el novio de mi hermano**

Esta ultima frase le provoco un ataque de risa a Quinn, algo que desconcertó al quarterback un poco, la miro con el seño fruncido y espero a que terminara de reírse para seguir enfrentándola.

F: **¿Terminaste?** – la rubia asintió – **No entiendo que te causa tanta gracia** –

Q: **No tengo nada con Blaine, el es**… – se giro para mirar a su hermano y le hizo una seña de que se acercara – **Finn… Blaine es mi medio hermano** – el mas alto los miro desconcertado

F: **¿Es eso cierto Blaine? **– el moreno asintió - **¿por qué no dijeron nada?**

Bl: **Russel nos pidió que no dijéramos nada acerca de esto, casi nadie sabe que antes de casarse con Judy estuvo casado con mi madre **– abrazo a Quinn por los hombros y la acerco a el - **soy dos años mas grande que Quinn**

Q: **Finn me encantaría contarte toda nuestra vida** – se separo de su hermano – **pero de verdad me urge ver a mi novia, no sabes lo que me hace falta**

F: **Si, ellos también los extrañan mucho **– subio a su camioneta – **síganme**

Los chicos subieron a sus respectivos carros, y siguieron a Finn, los hermanos no podían evitar sentirse mas felices, al fin verían a sus amores, después de estar semanas de sufrir al fin podrían estar tranquilos. Conforme se acercaban al campamento mas ansiosos se sentían. No podían esperar por abrazarlos, besarlos, iban perdidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que los demás habían parado.

Finn bajaba del carro corriendo se dirigía hacia un lote que parecía estar lleno de basura, los demás bajaron de sus carros preguntándose porque diablos se paraba a mitad de la nada para ir a ver un monto de basura.

S: **Finnepet! ¿Qué demonios haces?**

F: **….** – sus ojos mostraban pánico – **Yo… yo…**

P: **Habla ya hermano! **– comenzaba a desesperarse - **¿Qué hacemos acá?**

Quinn había decido explorar el montón de basura que se encontraba cerca de ellos – _parece que esto solía ser una tienda de campaña, ¿esos son zombies?_ – conforme se acerca sentía una opresión en su pecho, caminaba lentamente con el arma en las manos por si las dudas - _¿Eso es…?_– Corrió hacia el zombie y se arrodillo para recoger lo que había tirado junto a el.

Una estrella dorada con su cadena llena de sangre, Quinn se quedo helada sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y no pudo evitar gritar, Blaine y Santana corrieron a ella y al verla arrodillada junto creyeron que tal vez la habían atacado. Mientras tanto Finn había desaparecido, salió corriendo en dirección contraria a los carros. Puck y Sam siguieron a Finn, temian que se encontrara con mas zombies.

S: **Quinn!** – se arrodillo junto a ella – **Quiinnn!** – le gritaba a la rubia que parecía no reaccionar

B: **San….** – le tocaba el hombro a su novia - **San el zombie esta muerto**

Bl: **Quinn hablame** – su hermana seguía sin moverse - **¿Por qué gritaste?** – la levantaba – **Vamos al carro, ven** – la jalo hacia la camioneta –

Santana y Brittany recorrían el campamento en busca de cosas que les pudieran servir, hasta que llegaron a los restos de la casa de campaña, encontraron algunas cajas de municiones para las pistolas, y una que otra lata de comida, guardaron las cosas en su camioneta y se acercaron a Quinn y Blaine.

B: **¿Cómo estas Quinn?** – la holandesa se sento junto a ella –

Q: **Ra…. Ra….** – no podía terminar de hablar, las lagrimas se lo impedían

Bl: **Lleva un rato asi, no ha podido decirme nada **– las miro preocupado – **no deja de llorar** –

S: **Rubia!** – la tomo por los hombros y la movio – **reacciona!** – Quinn seguía llorando ni siquiera la miraba – **perdoname** – le dio una cachetada

Los otros dos la miraron atónita, Quinn se callo y miro a Santana con ojos llorosos, sabia que lo necesitaba, había entrado en un ataque de pánico, tomo aire, se limpio las lagrimas y comenzó a hablar.

Q: **Yo…** - volvió a tomar aire – **encontré esto cerca del zombie** – les enseño el colgante de estrella que tenia en su mano – **es de…**

Bl: **Rachel** - comprendio lo que había pasado – **Oh por Dios** – se llevo las manos a la boca

S: **Quinn…** - la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo – **seguro estará bien, no hay cuerpos, asi que estará bien** –

Por otro lado, Finn corria a toda velocidad siguiendo las huellas de llantas que había dejado un carro, sabia que era el de Rachel, puesto que el traía el suyo, Puck y Sam corrian detrás de el, gritándole, tratando de pararlo. De repente Finn freno, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba un carro estampado en un árbol, el corazón de Finn se detuvo, cato de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Cuando Sam y Puck llegaron a su altura lo primero que vieron fue el carro, Puck se acerco a el y lo reconocio en seguida, el único carro que llevaba una estrella dorada, no había nadie dentro solo sangre. Suspiro, se acerco a Finn, lo ayudo a levantarse y regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás.

Cuando llegaron pudieron notar el ambiente un poco tenso, Blaine lloraba y sostenia a Quinn entre sus brazos, las porristas y les explicaron lo que había pasado, y escucharon atentas el relato de los jóvenes, sabían que el campamento había atacado por los zombies, y que alguien había resultado herido, llamaron a los hermanos y les dijeron lo que habían visto.

Bl: **¿En que dirección esta el carro?** – le pregunto a Finn

F: **Al norte, hacia aquellas montañas** – señalo el lugar – **No deben estar muy lejos, tal vez los podemos alcanzar**

Q: **¿Sera?** – volteo a ver a su hermano - **¿Kurt sabe donde esta la cabaña?**

Blaine asintió, Puck, Sam y Finn los miraban desconcertados no sabían de que cabaña hablaban los hermanos pero decidieron guardar silencio y prestar atención a la conversación.

B: **Sany, ¿crees que Rachel y Kurt estén bien?** – acariciaba a Lord Tubbington – **Quinn se veía muy triste hace rato**

S: **Si bebe, estará bien** – la abrazo – **ahora vamos con ellos a ver que haremos**

Q: **Yo creo que si nos separamos podremos encontrarlos mas rápido** – ya estaba desesperada lo único que quería era ver a su diva – **hay dos formas de llegar a la cabaña y no sabemos cual escogieron ellos**

Bl: **Quinn no nos podemos separar, además, ellos no conocen el camino a la cabaña**

S: **Pero yo si** – Santana estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su hermana – **yo puedo guiar un grupo y Quinn el otro** – se volteo a ver a Quinn - **¿qué dices?** –

La rubia lo pensó por un momento, y asintió, pero obviamente no podía dejar que sus amigas fueran desprotegidas, por eso decidio que Puck y Finn fueran con ellas ya que los dos eran muy buenos disparando, no por nada eran fanáticos de los videojuegos de Resident Evil.

Cada grupo escogio un camino y partieron, sabían que tal vez el separarse no era buena idea, pero debían encontrar a sus amigos, Santana, Britt, Finn y Puck tomaron el camino mas largo, puesto que ellos eran 4 y tenían mas armas que los otros.

Mientras que Quinn, Blaine y Sam tomaron el camino del bosque, Quinn agradecía haber cambiado de carros semanas antes, puesto que ahora le era mas fácil atravesar el bosque con esa camioneta.

Sa: **Hey crrr crrr chicos crrr crrr** – Sam les hablaba por el radio – **acabo de ver un grupo de zombies crrr crrr a unos 20 metros de nosotros crrr crrr son como 5.. cambio y fuera** –

Bl: **Entendido crrr crrr nos desharemos de ellos… cambio y fuera** – sacaba su arma – **Quinn detente** –

Q: **Ok** – se bajo de la camioneta, tomo su arco y se dispuso a matar a los zombies – **comencemos!**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…. Los zombies caían demasiado rápido, Quinn había mejorado con el arco, después de asegurarse que no volverían a levantarse se acerco a ellos.

Sa: **Quinn… ¿Qué haces?** – iba detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no la atacaran – **Vámonos!**

Q: **Espera, quiero las flechas** – comenzó a quitarlas de los zombies – **Oh Dios!** – se quedo paralizada viendo a un zombie

Bl: **¿Qué pasa?** – venia junto con Sam y al llegar lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras

Sa: **¿Es…?** – no pudo terminar la frase porque un grito lo interrumpio - **¿Qué fue eso?** – un nuevo grito se dejaba oir – **se escucho como Rachel**

Los tres se quedaron viendo y no necesitaron palabras para entenderse, salieron disparados hacia las camionetas, Quinn manejaba a toda velocidad tratando de no chocar con los arboles, seguía muy de cerca de Sam, Blaine se encontraba en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Sam, (que en realidad era la de Finn, la cual era una Pick Up de doble cabina) para poder indicarles si volvia a escuchar a Rachel

Bl: **SAM SAM! **– pegaba en el techo de la camioneta – **ALLA!** – señalaba a su izquierda – **LOS VEO!**

Sam giro demasiado rápido ocasionando que Blaine perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la camioneta, ninguno de los dos conductores se había dado cuenta de esto, estaban mas concentrados en encontrar a sus amigos.

Se podía observar como Rachel corria a toda velocidad seguida de Kurt y Carole, detrás de ellos venían unos 7 zombies, justo cuando pensaron que habían escapado Rachel tropezó con una raiz, los zombies estaban cada vez mas cerca, no se habían percatado que dos camionetas venían a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Tres, Cinco, Siete metros… Ya casi… La camioneta de Quinn freno de repente, la rubia se bajo y comenzó a disparar su arco otra vez, esta vez los zombies no caian tan rápido como ella esperaba – _Rachel, Rachel voltea! Mirame amor _-, pero logro deshacerse de ellos, en cuanto no hubo mas peligro salio corriendo detrás de su diva, la cual por ir escapando de esas cosas no la había visto – _Por Dios! Que rápido corre esta mujer_ -

Q: **RACHEL!** – al ver que no la podía alcanzar le grito – **AMOR ESPERA!**

La morena al escuchar esa voz que tanto extraño detuvo su paso, se giro lentamente y no podía creer lo que veía, Quinn, su novia, su rubia corria hacia ella.

R: _**Kurt! Kurt! Estan aquí! Estan vivos**_ – le gritaba a su amigo que corria unos metros mas delante de ella – _**Carole! Kurt! Deténganse**_ – estos al escucharla se detuvieron.

Rachel recorrio los pocos metros que la separaban de su novia y le salto a los brazos, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, las dos lloraban de alegría, al fin se habían encontrado, se abrazaban con fuerza como si temiesen que fuese una ilusión.

R: _**Amor! Estas bien, estas viva, Dios pensé que no te veria nunca mas**_ – le besaba toda la cara – _**No sabes el miedo que tuve**_ –

Q: **Rach… Rach…** - trataba de levantarse – **Amor, me estas aplastando** – la diva se paro y le tendio la mano a su novia para que se parara – **Ahora si** – jalo a su novia y la beso

Estuvieron besándose por varios minutos, besos cortos, besos largos, tantos besos como podían, se habían necesitado bastante, al fin estaban juntas después de largas semanas al fin podían abrazarse. Sam se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Blaine por lo cual decidio regresar sobre sus pasos y buscarlo.

Kurt y Carole llegaban a donde se encontraban las novias, Kurt tenia la esperanza de ver a su novio y al no verlo se extraño asi que no pudo evitar interrumpir el reencuentro.

K – **Coff Coff** – se aclaro la garganta – **Chicas lamento interrumpir este hermoso momento **– las chichas dejaron de besarse - **pero me preguntaba donde esta Blaine**– Quinn comenzó a buscar a su hermano con la mirada - **¿No esta contigo?**

Q: **No… No lo se… Venia en la camioneta de Sam **– camino hacia la camioneta – **Sam tampoco esta** – comenzaba a asustarse

Caminaron un poco mas cuando escucharon un disparo no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. Quinn se puso alerta y sin dejar de caminar les ordeno a los demás subirse a la camioneta. Tomo mas flechas de la cajuela y camino.

Mientras recorria con la mirada el bosque pudo divisar a su hermano y a Sam, ambos venían caminando, sonrió y dio media vuelta, se subió a su camioneta y le señalo a Kurt por donde venia su novio. Este no dudo y se bajo para correr hacia su novio, el cual apenas lo vio corrió hacia el.

El reencuentro de estos no fue menos emotivo ni mas cariñoso que el de Quinn y Rachel, Sam supo que sobrara ahí, así que después de saludar a Kurt, darle un abrazo se dirigió a ver a su hermana y a la diva.

Sa: **Diva!** – abrió la puerta del copiloto - **¿Estan bien?**

R: _**Si rubio! Estamos todos bien… Bueno…**_ -miro a Carole – _**Burt no… Lo han.. Mordido**_ –

Q: **Lo sabemos, lo vimos** – bajo la mirada no se atrevia a decir que le había disparado – **Carole ¿cómo estas?** – la mama de Finn había sido una muy buena amiga

C: **Bien** – una lagrima corrió por su mejilla – **Lo ha hecho para salvarnos** – comenzó a contar lo que había pasado – **Entonces cuando el zombie me ataco, Burt me jalo consiguiendo que lo mordiera a el**

Sa/Q: **Lo sentimos mucho**

C: **Gracias** – se limpio las lagrimas y se bajo de la camioneta – **Chicas yo me ire con Sam… Necesitan tiempo a solas** –

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Rachel se volteo a ver a su novia, se acerco lentamente a ella, y le robo un beso, beso que decía cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se necesitaban, Quinn no pudo mas con la distancia y jalo a la diva para que se sentara encima de ella.

Las manos comenzaron a moverse por el cuerpo de ambas, las manos de Rachel se encontraban debajo de la camiseta de Quinn, tocaba su abdomen, mientras que las de Quinn se encontraban en las piernas de Rachel. Los besos se volvían mas intensos, y las caricias eran mas y mas provocadoras.

Rachel comenzó a moverse encima de Quinn, necesitaba sentirla mas y mas, la rubia por otro lado tocaba el trasero de Rachel y la jalaba mas hacia ella, la ropa comenzaba a sobrarles, la comenzaba a quitarle la playera a Rachel, cuando sintieron como se abria la puerta

Bl: **Quinn ¿nos va…** - el moreno se moria de la vergüenza – **Perdon… No sabia…. **

Q: **No pasa nada** – le sonrio y le dio un corto beso a su diva – **Debemos irnos, tenemos que llegar a la cabaña y esperar a los demás **

Rachel se paso al asiento del copiloto, mientras que Blaine y Kurt se subieron atrás, una vez todos listos, emprendieron la marcha hacia la cabaña, el camino no seria tan largo. Esta vez todos estaban tranquilos y felices… Ya estaban juntos, ahora ya podrían superar todo lo que se les venia.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza! acabo de terminar el verano… y pfff fue un tanto pesado, pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones tratare de subirlos con mas frecuencia! espero les guste el capitulo, tal vez no es el reencuentro que todos esperábamos, pero las musas de la inspiración no han hecho su aparición! =) saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras que Quinn y los demás llegaban a la cabaña Fabray, Santana y los otros iban apenas a la mitad del camino, estaban casi seguros que sus amigos no habían tomado ese camino y que ya estaban en la cabaña.

Faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para que llegaran a la cabaña, cuando divisaron una gasolinera Puck les hizo las señas para que pararan.

P: **Bien chicas ¿qué les parece que vayamos a inspeccionar la tienda?** – se bajo de la camioneta mientras se colocaba el arma en el cinturón –

S: **Mmmmmmmmm** – le echo una mirada a Britt – **Esta bien, pero deprisa no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a Brittany**

F:** En lo que ustedes cargan provisiones yo iré a buscar botes para la gasolina y alguna que otra refacción para las camionetas por si las dudas **– desde que Finn trabajaba con Burt se había vuelto mas precavido en cuanto a los automóviles, por eso su camioneta iba llena de refacciones – **Puck, ¿crees que entren 4 llantas en tu camioneta?**

P: **Si, las provisiones las llevan Quinn y Santana** – se encogió de hombros

Puck y Santana se dirigieron hacia la tienda mientras que Finn se adentro en el taller, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que se encontraba detrás de la tienda. Un grupo de zombies se acercaba a ellos.

S: **Puuuuck! Deja de comer y lleva todo eso a la camioneta!** – le aventó una caja de cereal al chico – **Y apurate**

P: **Ya voy! No me grites si? **– comenzó a llevarse las cajas – **A ver…. Comida enlatada, agua embotellada, cereales, encendedores, cerillos, cigarros….** – hacían una cuenta de todo lo que llevaban, ahora que eran un grupo mas grande necesitarían mas cosas –

Puck y Santana seguían empacando las cosas mientras que Finn se encargaba de vaciar las bombas de gasolina, ya había cargado la camioneta de Puck con 4 llantas, 5 envases con gasolina, baterías, etcetc. Quería asegurarse de que si llegaban a sufrir algún accidente con las camionetas pudieran arreglarlo sin necesidad de ir a la cuidad.

F: **Puck! Santana!** – grito desde la camioneta – **hay un sótano iré a revisarlo por si tienen armas**

P: **Si!** – no le dio mucha importancia puesto que estaba ocupado contando las cajas de cigarros que llevaba –

Brittany se despertó con el grito de Finn, y al ver que Santana no estaba con ella se bajo a buscarla, camino hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y al ver a los zombies se quedo paralizada, no podía gritar, el miedo la invadía y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Santana salía de la tienda cargada con una caja de agua embotellada al cerrar la puerta trasera de la camioneta se dio cuenta de que Brittany no estaba y entro en un ataque de pánico, no la había visto entrar a la tienda, así que corrió hacia el sótano, pensaba que tal vez estaba con Finn.

S: **Finnepet!** – bajaba las escaleras – **Finnepet!** –

F: **¿Qué quieres Santana?** – se asomaba por una puerta, al parecer había encontrado un cuarto lleno de armas –

S: **¿Esta Brittany contigo?** – recorrió el cuarto con la mirada –

F: **No, estaba en la camioneta** – tomo dos rifles con todo y correas y se las colgó en la espalda - **¿Qué pasa?** – al ver la cara de Santana se preocupo – **¿San…?** – No le dio tiempo de terminar la pregunta porque la latina salió disparada escaleras arriba

Salio corriendo del sotano hacia la camioneta, tomo dos pistolas y comenzó a buscar a Brittany

S: **Puck! Puck**! – corria hacia un lateral de la tienda – **Puck maldita sea ven!**

P: **¿Qué?** – al escuchar los gritos de Santana corrió en su encuentro - **¿Por qué gritas?**

S: **Brittany no esta** – dieron la vuelta y su corazón dejo de latir – **Brittany! –**

La rubia estaba rodeada de zombies, a simple vista parecía como si estuviera lastimada, no se movia Santana comenzó a disparar detrás de ella Puck y Finn hicieron lo mismo, Brittany seguía sin moverse, uno a uno los zombies cayeron y en cuanto quedaron todos inmóviles Santana salio corriendo a ver a su novia.

S: **Brittany!** – se arrodillo enfrente de ella - **¿te hicieron daño?** – le revisaba todo el cuerpo - **¿Estas bien?** – al no obtener respuesta comenzó a moverla – **Hablame…. Brittany** – volteo a ver a los otros dos en busca de alguna respuesta –

P: **Britt, pequeña** – se acerco y la tomo entre sus brazos – **ven Santana, esta en shock hay que dejarla en la camioneta **

La latina y el quarterback los siguieron en silencio, dejaron a Brittany en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Santana junto a Lord Tubbington y arrancaron.

**Destino: La Cabaña Fabray**

Habia pasado ya una hora desde que dejaron la tienda de auto-servicio, ya podían distinguir el camino que los llevaba hacia sus amigos, el lugar se encontraba un tanto escondido, puesto que el señor Fabray quería tener privacidad.

El "Rincon Fabray" como lo llamaba el, estaba ubicada en una pequeña "montaña" estaba a la mitad de la subida rodeada por una pequeña barda, porque era bien sabido que en el bosque había uno que otro animal salvaje y era mejor estar bien protegido.

Despues de un viaje un poco "movido" llegaron a la cabaña y rogaron porque Quinn y los demás ya estuvieran ahí, y el candado abierto les dio el alivio de que era asi, se acercaron a la reja, la abrieron, pasaron y Santana se bajo para cerrar la reja.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros y lo que encontraron les dio una paz que en días no habían tenido, las dos camionetas se encontraban ahí. Bajaron de las camionetas, Puck cargo a Brittany hasta la casa pues esta seguía sin querer moverse.

Al abrir la puerta Finn no pudo evitar correr a los brazos de su mama y hermano, mientras que Santana abrazaba a la pequeña diva, ninguno de los que se encontraba dentro de la casa se había dado cuenta del estado de Brittany hasta que Puck hablo.

P: **¿Dónde puedo acostar a Brittany?** – aun la tenia en sus brazos

Q: **¿Qué le paso?** – corrió a ver a su amiga, su mirada reflejaba pánico - **¿La mordieron? ¿Esta bien? **– alternaba su mirada entre Santana, Finn y Puck –

S: **No sabemos** – les conto lo que había pasado – **y esta asi desde que la encontramos**

R: _**Tranquilos, esta asustada, dejen que se le pase**_ – miro a su novia – _**Hay que dejarla descansar en un cuarto…**_

Q: **Si, si tienes razón, Puck sígueme** – lo llevo hacia el cuarto mas cercano – **dejala en la cama **– Santana entro detrás de ellos y se quedo con s novia

Con todo el alboroto de Britt y el reencuentro Finn no había podido hablar bien con su mama y al notar que su padrastro faltaba se armo de valor y pregunto.

F: **Mama** – la miro con un poco de miedo – **Y… ¿Burt**? – Kurt al escuchar el nombre de su papa se solto a llorar - **¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Kurt? ¿Qué pasa?** – se asusto al ver a su hermano llorar y temio lo peor

C: **Finn… A Burt lo han… lo han mordido, llego un gran grupo de zombies al campamento, no nos dio tiempo de tomar armas, nos subimos al carro, Burt perdió el control y seguimos corriendo por el bosque, yo… **- comenzó a sollozar – **no me di cuenta de que detrás de mi había un zombie, hasta que fue tarde, intento morderme pero Burt se adelanto, me jalo y lo mordieron a el** – termino llorando en los brazos de su hijo – **y no sabemos que fue de el**

Blaine y Sam cruzaron miradas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kurt y cuando iba a preguntar si ellos lo habían visto, apareció Quinn, había escuchado todo y supo que debía decir la verdad, por muy doloroso que resultara ellos debían saber que Burt había pasado a mejor vida.

Q: **Yo vi a Burt** – los tres Hudson-Hummel voltearon a verla – **Cuando los estábamos buscando nos cruzamos con un grupo de zombies, comencé a disparar flechas sin prestarles atención, hasta que me acerce a recorger mis flechas** – trago saliva y les dio una mirada de disculpa – **Yo…. Yo le dispare a Burt…. – comenzó a llorar – les juro que no sabia que era el**

Carole se acerco a ella y la abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrio, la mirada de Carole transmitia tranquilidad

C: **Gracias Quinn** – la rubia al escuchar esto alzo la mirada – **No me hubiera gustado ver a Burt convertido en una cosa de esas, hiciste lo que debias hacer… No te sientas culpable**

Despues de estas confesiones, Carole decidio que era hora de que todos comieran, asi que mientras ella cocinaba, Finn, Puck y Sam se dedicaron a descargar todo lo que había en las camionetas, Quinn y Blaine les enseñaron donde podían meter las cosas.

La cabaña era mas como una mansión, tenia una alacena grande, la cual estaba llena gracias a que ese verano los hermanos habían decidido pasar unos días ahí en el verano, la cochera era amplia, los cuartos de igual forma, contaban con una cama matrimonial, y su propio baño, eran 4 cuartos mas la recamara principal y la fortaleza, como los hermanos llamaban a su cuarto.

Tambien tenia una pequeña alberca, la sala tenia su equipo de sonido y una pantalla de plasma enorme. No se podían quejar vivirían muy bien. Una vez terminada la comida Carole les llamo para que fueran a comer, entre risas, juegos y demás la tarde paso. Era el primer dia que todos se sentían bien, y a pesar de las perdidas sufrían sabían que ahora se tenían los unos a los otros y que eran una familia.

Britanny comenzaba a salir de su mundo, decidio tomar una ducha y habar con Quinn, el casi-ataque que sufrio con los zombies la hizo pensar en que Santana no estará siempre para defenderla y que debía hacer algo por su propia cuenta.

B: **Quinn** – entro a la sala donde la rubia se encontraba abrazada a su novia - **¿podemos hablar?** – dijo esto sin siquiera mirar a Santana, la cual moria por saltar a los brazos de su novia

Q: **Si claro** – le dio un beso corto a Rachel y siguió a su amiga - **¿En que te puedo ayudar? **– Santana las seguía con la mirada

B: **Quisiera saber si tu me enseñarías a usar un arma y a defenderme** – la rubia alzo las cejas al escuchar lo que decía la mas grande – **Casi muero hoy y si no fuera porque Santana llego, no estaría aquí…** - bajo la mirada – **Y se que aunque quisiera ella no va a poder defenderme de todo, asi que… Quiero ser capaz de poder defenderme a mi y a los demás** –

Q: **Si Brittany, te enseñare** – la abrazo – **mañana comenzamos, ahora corre a ver a esa latina… Que la tienes preocupada **– le dio un golpe en la cabeza y la empujo hacia Santana – **Mi amor** – miro a su novia – **ven, te enseñare nuestro cuarto**

Por otro lado, Finn, Puck y Sam estaban organizando sus cosas en los demás cuartos, ellos podrían tener un cuarto para si solos, puesto que Quinn le había ofrecido a Carole la recamara principal, Santana y Britt se habían quedado con el cuarto de abajo, y los hermanos compartirían cuarto con sus respectivos novios.

K: **Te extrañe tanto!** – le llenaba la cara de besos a su novio – **Pense que te había perdido** –

B: **Yo también** – le sonrio – **cuando regrese a tu casa y vi la sangre sentí morir** – le dio un beso en la mejilla –

K: **Ahora que recuerdo…** - se quedo pensativo - **¿Dónde esta tu papa? ¿No se supone que estabas con el** – vio como cambio la mirada de su novio –

B: **Cuando llegue…** - suspiro – **lo habían mordido** –

K: **Oh amor** – lo abrazo – **lo siento tanto**

Los chicos estaban acostados en la cama del moreno, ninguno de los hablaba pues no hacia falta, solo se limitaban a abrazarse y a mirarse, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, la puerta se abre de par en par y una rubia sonriente salto sobre ellos.

Q: **Moreno!** – le dio un beso en la mejilla – **Divo!** – lo abrazo – Me alegra que estes bien

R: _**Amor, dijiste que me ibas a enseñar nuestro cuarto **_– le miraba con el ceño fruncido – _**deja de molestar a tu hermano y a Kurt, además, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas**_– en cuanto la morena pronuncio la palabra hermano, estos se le quedaron viendo - _**¿Qué? Creias que no me iba a enterar**_ –

K: **Lo siento, se lo tuve que decir** – le susurro lo mas bajo que pudo a Quinn

Q: **Estrella** – tomo un respiro – **yo te lo iba a contar, pero entonces paso esto y ya no pude** – se acerco a ella – **y este es nuestro cuarto**

R/K: **¿Qué?** – se miraron - **¿Vamos a dormir juntos?** – se volvieron a mirar – **deja de imitarme**

B: **Si, este cuarto es de los dos, solo que la parte de abajo es mia y la de arriba es de Quinn**

R: _**¿Qué parte de arriba? **_– alzo la mirada – _**no veo nada**_

Q: **Ven amor** - la llevo a una de las paredes del cuarto en donde se veía un botoncito negro lo presiono y se abrió un circulo en el techo del cual salio una escalera – **Este cuarto es el mas grande de la casa, se divide en dos, mi cuarto se encuentra por asi decirlo en el atico** –

K: **Wooow!** – el divo abria los ojos – **Eso no lo sabia! ¿Podemos subir?** – daba pequeños saltitos

Q: **Si.. Vamos** – jalo a su diva por las escaleras – **Bienvenida a mi guarida** –

El cuarto de Quinn a diferencia del de Blaine estaba pintado de gris y tenia un gigantesco mueble lleno de libros, la cama era matrimonial y se encontraba en medio del cuarto, eran de esas camas antiguas que tenían dosel. Tenia un toque entre vampirico y elegante.

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpa, la musa se me va! y no quiere regresar, espero les guste el capitulo! Ya saben cualquier duda sugerencia o aclaración pueden dejar su review o bien me pueden localizar en twitter **IrmaxBrit**


	12. Chapter 12

Era la primera noche que todos podrian dormir tranquilos, estaban a salvo y estaban juntos, de ahora en adelante solo se preocuparían por el siguiente paso. Los hermanos zarigüeya (según Santana) se encontraban sentados al borde de la piscina platicando mientras que los demás dormían.

Tal ves no era momento para relajarse y pasarla bien, pero dado que la cabaña estaba bien protegida y que estaban todos juntos decidieron que los días que estuvieran en esa cabaña los usarían para olvidarse de todo y divertirse, tenían piscina, colecciones de películas, videojuegos, y comida.

Q: **¿Crees que estén bien?**

Bl – suspiro – **No lo se** – miro a su hermana – **Espero que si, sabes que mama no dejaría a Judy sola**

Q: **Lo se, es solo que…** - miro el cielo – **ojala estén bien** –

B: **Lo estarán** – sonrio amenazadoramente – **asi que deja de preocuparte** – y terminando de decir esto avento a su hermana a la alberca

Q: **BLAINE!** – comenzó a salpicarlo – **esta me la pagas** – salio de la alberca y comenzó a perseguir a su hermano

Bl: **Atrapame si puedes**– corria lo mas rápido que podía – **Quinn… Jajajajajaja …. Ya** – la rubia lo había alcanzado y le hacia cosquillas –** jajajajajajaja deja… dejame… -**

Q: **No, claro que no, me las pagaras** – estaba sentada encima de el –

R: _**Si no supiera que son hermanos**_ – los dos voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz - _**pensaría que nos están engañando**_ – los divos se despertaron al escuchar las risas del moreno –

Los hermanos tragaron saliva al ver la mirada asesina de sus respectivos novios, por un momento pensaron en salir corriendo y esconderse de ellos, pero sus cuerpos no reaccionaban.

K: **¿Y bien?** – miro a su novio - **¿Por qué no estan en la cama?** –

Bl: **Por…Porque, no po…podíamos dor…dormir** – comenzó a tartamudear, el divo era de temer – **Y decidimos bajar a tomar aire**

R: _**¿Y por eso deciden despertar a todo el bosque?**_ – la diva no podía perderse sus horas de sueño

Q: **Solo estábamos jugando no seas exa…** - no pudo terminar la frase porque la diva la interrumpio

R: **Atrevete a terminar esa frase Fabray y duermes en la alberca** – se cruzo de brazos

Bl: **Coff Coff DOMINADA Coff Coff **– no pudo evitar burlarse de su hermana

K: **Al cuarto AHORA!** – se dio la vuelta y se metio a la cabaña – **BLAINE!** – el moreno salio corriendo detrás de su novio

Q: **Mira quien lo dice** – le grito – **Perdon Amor, no quise despertarte** – se acerco a su diva y la abrazo por la cintura

R: _**No me abraces**_ – la empujo –

Q: **Perdon amor de verdad no era mi intensión** – intento acercarse a ella, pero la morena se alejo - **¿En serio te vas a enojar porque te desperté?**

R: _**Si! Asi que ve preparando tu cama, porque dormiras en el sillón**_ – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa pero una mano la detuvo

Q: **Princesa…** - la jalo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados – **perdoname**

R: _**Ok, no me enoje porque me despertaras, sino porque no estabas junto a mi **_– bajo su mirada – _**y pensé que no querias dormir conmigo**_

Q: **Hey..** – la tomo de la barbilla y le alzo la cara – **Dormir contigo es lo que llevo deseando hacer desde que me diste el si, es solo que no podía dormir** – le dio un beso corto –

R: _**Lo siento**_ – le dio un beso en la mejilla – _**volvamos a la cama**_

Q: **En realidad estaba pensando….** – la abrazo mas fuerte – **que** – comenzó a caminar hacia atrás – **tal vez–** le dio un beso en la mejilla - **tu y yo** – beso la otra mejilla – **podríamos** – le dio un beso en los labios – **NADAR JUNTAS!** – y dicho esto se avento a la piscina con todo y diva.

Al caer a la alberca Rachel empujo a la rubia y se alejo hacia la esquina mas cercana, mientras que Quinn no podía parar de reírse la diva comenzaba a hacer pucheros. La rubia se acerco lentamente a su novia, la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra la pared, comenzó a besarla lentamente apretando mas y mas sus cuerpo.

La diva envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novia para asi poder estar mas juntas, la rubia bajo sus manos y comenzó a apretar el trasero de su novia en un intento por sentirla mas cerca, la diva mientras tanto perdia sus manos en la cabellera rubia.

Los besos se volvían mas y mas intesos, y el calor comenzaba a subir, la comenzaba a mover su cintura para chocar con el cuerpo de su diva, el calor subia y la ropa estorbaba, sin pensarlo la rubia comenzó a subir la playera de Rachel.

R: _**Amor**_ – la rubia subia mas y mas la playera – _**Amor!**_ – se bajo la playera

Q: **Lo siento, no era mi intención** – se sonrojo

R: _**Yo también tengo ganas de estar contigo, pero no es el lugar**_ – le regalo un beso en los labios – _**vamos a dormir **_– salio de la alberca y le tendio la mano a Quinn

Cuando entraron al cuarto se dieron cuenta de que había ropa tirada desde la puerta hasta la cama, la diva abrió los ojos completamente y miro a su novia, esta le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido, presiono el botón y subieron las escaleras.

Quinn fue la primera en acostarse en la cama, seguida por Rachel, la cual al entrar en las cobijas lo primero que hizo fue tomar al brazo de su novia y hacer que la abrazara.

R: _**Quinn…**_ - volteo a verla – _**te amo**_ – la rubia sonrio ante esta confesion

Q: **Tambien te amo bonita**– la beso lentamente – **y no sabes lo tranquila que me siento ahora que te tengo en mis brazos** – le beso la frente y la acerco mas a ella – **buenas noches** -

La morena quería hacer el amor con su novia esa noche, pero al ver que la rubia solo quería dormir abrazadas desistio de esa idea, además nunca habían hablado de ese tema, decidio hablarlo con mas calma al siguiente dia, en ese momento solo quería disfrutar de la calidez que le daba el cuerpo de su novia y de esa paz que sentía.

R: _**Buenas noches amor**_ – se abrazo mas a ella y cerro los ojos –

Al dia siguiente todos se encontraban de mejor humor, sabían que pasaría un tiempo para que se fueran de esa casa, asi que por lo mientras tratarían de disfrutar al máximo su estancia ahí.

Durante la mañana se habían dedicado a jugar en la alberca, reian, corrian, se divertían, por un momento lograron olvidar lo que pasaba fuera de esa casa, mientras los niños jugaban Carol se encontraba en la cocina, ahora seria la mama de 9 adolescentes, y aunque ahora no pudiera hacer nada por protegerlos mas delante haría lo que estuviera en sus manos.

F: **Kurt ven un momento** – llevo a su hermano hacia el otro lado de la alberca – **Perdoname** – lo abrazo –

K: **¿Por qué?** – le dijo al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo - **¿Qué hiciste?** – abrió los ojos - **¿besaste a Blaine?** – comenzó a ponerse nervioso

F: **¿Qué?** – rompió el abrazo – **Kurt, ¿estas consciente de lo que acabas de decir?** – alzo una ceja – **No soy gay** – y le dio un zape

K: **Lo siento** – respiro aliviado – **la tensión del momento me hizo creer eso** – se sento en una silla – **Explicate**

F: **Bien yo…** - bajo la mirada – **te quería pedir perdón por dejarlos solos, si no me hubiera ido Burt estaría con nosotros** – y dejo caer unas lagrimas

K: **Finn** – hizo que se sentara junto a el – **no fue tu culpa, esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, además lo que hizo nuestro padre fue un acto de amor** – se limpio las lagrimas que ya caian – **además, estuviera tu o no los zombies nos iban a atacar **–

F: **Esta bien** – lo volvió a abrazar – **me alegra saber que al menos tu y mama están bien** – se paro – **ahora vamos a jugar con los demás** – se avento a la alberca

Mientras Kurt y Finn hablaban, Quinn y Rachel entraron a la casa, y se dirigían hacia el cuarto de la rubia, querían tener un momento a solas y que mejor que un atico.

R: _**Quinn ¿qué hacemos aquí?**_ – se sento en un puff –

Q: **Nada, solo quería estar contigo a solas un rato** – bajo unos cojines de la cama y los puso en el suelo – **ven** – jalo a la diva y la sento entre sus piernas – **moria de ganas por abrazarte, por besarte, por decirte lo mucho que te amo y por tenerte solo para mi** – comenzó a besarle el cuello

R: _**Mmmmm bebe**_ – hacia la cabeza para atrás – _**yo también necesitaba tenerte asi**_ – volteo la cara y busco la boca de su novia –

Q: **Extrañaba esto** – la volvió a besar – **estaba dispuesta a buscarme por todo el mundo si era necesario **–

R: _**¿De vedad?**_ – se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la rubia - _**¿hubieras hecho eso por mi?**_

Q: **Claro que si mi amor** – beso su frente – **nunca estare lista para perderte**

Comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana, los besos cada vez eran mas y mas pasionales, la rubia había acostado a Rachel en el piso y se había puesto encima de ella, el ambiente se iba calentando con cada beso.

La rubia comenzó a recorrer los brazos de Rachel, subia y bajaba sus manos, mientras que la diva acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la playera de su novia, la diva abrió las piernas para que la rubia se pudiera acomodar mejor, dicha acción hizo que Quinn se calentara mas, asi que comenzó a mover sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Rachel.

La ropa comenzaba a sobrar asi que Quinn le quito la playera a su novia para poder sentirla mas de cerca y comenzó a hacer movimientos con su cadera de modo que sus cuerpos chocaran, con esto Rachel perdió el control quería mas asi que puso sus manos en el trasero de su rubia atrayéndola mas hacia ella.

Los gemidos comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia dentro del cuarto, ambas se encontraban ya en ropa interior, el calor subia y subia, Quinn estaba por quitarle el brasier cuando la voz de Britney Spears interrumpio.

R: _**¿Qué es eso?**_ – dejo de besar a Quinn para poder ubicar de donde venia el ruidio

Q: **No puede ser **– se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia su maleta – **es mi celular **– comenzó a sacar la ropa – **es el numero de mi mama** – busco la mirada de Rachel

R: _**Contesta**_– se paro junto a su novia

Q: **¿Diga?** – su cara cambio - **¿Mama?** – comenzó a llorar - **¿Mama estas bien?** – caminaba por toda la habitación – **Mama se esta cortando no te escucho** – dejo de moverse - **¿Mama?** – dejo caer el teléfono

R: _**¿Quinn? –**_ se acerco lentamente a ella - _**¿Qué paso?**_

Q: **No se** – se seco las lagrimas – **se escuchaba cortado, pero estoy segura de que era la voz de mi mama, no entendí nada, solo escuchaba el ruido de carros y disparos** – Rachel la abrazo – **Creo que esta con la mama de Blaine**

R: _**Tranquila, al menos sabes que esta bien**_ –

Q: **Si –** se separo de ella – **debo avisarle a Blaine** – presiono un botón para bajar la escalera –

R: _**Quinn espera**_ – le grito

Q: **¿Que paso?** – ponía cara de desesperación – **debo hablar con Blaine**

R: _**Si pero**_ – comenzó a reírse – _**no creo que quieras ir asi**_ –

Q: **¿Asi?** – se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior – **Oh claro, primero me pondré ropa **– se cambio y antes de bajar se giro –** tu yo tenemos una platica pendiente, esperame aca**

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigio hacia la alberca, donde su hermano y su cuñado estaban tomando el sol, camino hacia ellos y se paro junto a su hermano.

Q: **Blai** – le pateo la silla – **debemos hablar -**

Bl: **¿Ahora?** – alzo la mirada – **estoy ocupado** –

Q: **Si ahora** – suspiro – **es de mi mama y la tuya** ** - **el moreno ya no dijo nada, simplemente se paro y camino hacia la casa

* * *

Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo! No desesperen el momento faberry llegara! =)


	13. Chapter 13

**En Algun Lugar de Ohio**

Judy se encontraba en una esquina sentada con las rodilas pegadas a su cuerpo, los ruidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, los demás dormían - _¿cómo es posible que estén tan tranquilos con todo lo que esta pasando?_ – Junto a ella se encontraba la madre de Blaine, Dianna, lo que había empezado como una salida para relajarse termino siendo una pesadilla.

No podían salir, habían quedado atrapadas con algunas otras personas entre ellas un compañero de su hija, Mike y por muy sorprendente que le pareciera, también estaba ahí. Shelby había resultado mal herida durante la explosion y días después no había podido resistir y fallecio, Mike se encargaba de cuidar de Beth puesto que ninguna de ellas se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse.

Llevaban encerrados casi un mes, lo único positivo que les había pasado era que se habían ocultado en una tienda y gracias a eso se habían podido mantener con vida por ese mes. Aunque los viveres comenzaban a escasear, después de esa explosión en donde casi toda la tienda había desaparecido junto con la mitad de los viveres, Cris y los otros se habían perdido después de la explosión, no sabían si se encontraban arriba o al otro lado de eres muro de piedras.

**FLASHBACK**

D: **Vamos Judy!** – la apuraba – **si no sales en 5 minutos me voy sin ti** – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

J: **Ya voy ya voy!** – bajo corriendo las escaleras – **Estoy Lista** –

Dianna reia al ver la actitud infantil de Judy, la verdad era que después de conocer a Judy y de darse cuenta de que era una buena persona se hicieron mejores amigas, al principio se hablaban solo por sus hijos, pero después de conocerse mejor terminaron siendo casi hermanas.

D: **Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?** – se subia al carro - **¿Compras? ¿Casino? ¿Club?** – encendio el auto

J: **Vayamos de compras y luego nos pasamos por el club** – se arreglaba un poco el maquilaje

D: **Centro comercial alla vamooos!** – y comenzaron a reir

Llegaban al centro comercial justo una hora antes de que los primero zombies hicieran su aparición, iban caminando hacia las tiendas de ropa cuando Judy se paro en seco, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian, parada enfrente de ella estaba su nieta, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Shelby no le quitaba la mirada a Judy, temia que la rubia mayor hiciera algún escandalo puesto que lo ultimo que recordaba era que Quinn había sido corrida de su casa y su madre no habia aceptado del todo a Beth. Comenzo a acercarse a ellas lentamente.

D: **Judy… ¿Qué pasa? **– siguió su mirada y se sorprendio – **Oh… Beth…**

J: **Beth…** - recorrio lo que quedaba de espacio entre ellas – **Hola **– miro a Shelby – **Hola pequeña **– se agacho para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Beth –

Be: **¿Ela? **– miro a su mama y esta asinto – **Ela! **– alzo sus brazos para que Judy la cargara –

Judy cargo a su nieta y dirigio su mirada hacia Shelby, quien solo le devolvió una sonrisa un poco timida

Sh: **Ella sabe quien eres, al igual que sabe que Quinn es su mama, hace apenas unos meses comenzó a hablar y cuando cumplio el año le comenzó a enseñar fotos de ustedes y le conte sobre quienes eran**.

J: **¿Qué haces aquí?** –

Sh: **Regrese para recuperar a Rachel **– suspiro – **además no quiero que Quinn pase por lo mismo que yo **–

J: **¿Ellas saben que estas aquí?**

Sh: **No, apenas llegue ayer y nos estamos instalando**

Dianna se mantenía al margen de la conversación, sabia lo que Quinn habia sufrido después de haber dado en adopción a Beth, y también cuanto le habia dolido a Rachel el abandono de su madre.

D: **Mucho gusto, soy Dianna, amiga de Judy y se podría decir que madrastra de Quinn **– se dan la mano - **¿Esta vez vienes para quedarte?** – la miro duramente

Sh: **¿Disculpa?** – no le parecio lo que le habia dicho – **Eso es algo entre Rachel y yo** – le contesto secamente –

J: **Shelby, en realidad es algo que nos importa a las dos** – trato de calmar el asunto –

Sh: **¿Por qué? ¿De cuando aca te importa lo que tenga que ver con Rachel?** – la fulmino con la mirada

D: **NOS importa desde que Rachel y Quinn son novias** – Shelby dejo caer su mandibula en señal de respuesta – **asi que de una vez te digo que si lastimas a Rachel no solo tendras a sus padres en tu contra, sino también a nosotras**

Be: **Ela!** – trataba de llamar su atención – **Quero hedado** – saltaba en sus brazos

J: **¿Puedo?** – se dirigio a Shelby

Sh: **Si, claro** – le sonrio

Su tarde de compras se habia convertido en una tarde de diversión, habia llevado a Beth por helado, luego a comprarle ropa, juguetes, en fin, las abuelas la habían consentido en todo lo que la pequeña Fabray quería.

Cuando iban saliendo del pequeño centro comercial, vieron como venían corriendo hacia ellas un pequeño grupo de personas, se les veía asustadas, sus expresiones demostraban terror, no entendían que pasaba hasta que vieron correr un rostro conocido.

M: **¿Shel…. Shelby?** – Mike habia parado su carrera al ver a la madre de Rachel ahí - **¿Señora Fabray?** – trataba de recuperar aliento

S: **Mike, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué corren?** – volteaba para todos lados –

M: **No hay tiempo de explicarles** – tomo a Beth entre sus brazos – **corran!** – y sin decir mas comenzó a correr –

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre si e hicieron lo que el muchacho les habia dicho, comenzaron a correr detrás de el, Mike se metio a una tienda de autoservicio que se encontraba en la esquina del establecimiento, algunas personas ya se encontraban ahí, y al ver que nadie mas venia trunco la puerta y algunos anaqueles.

Mike y los demás les explicaron que es lo que habia pasado, como de la nada llegaron los zombies, ninguna lo creía hasta que se escucho como se rompia un cristal, todos voltearon con terror viendo como un zombie trataba de entrar, los hombres (los cuales eran como 5 incluyendo a Mike) tomaron lo que pudieron, trapeadores, unos martillos, entre otras cosas, se lanzaron hacia el zombie y lograron matarlo.

Rubio: **Debemos buscar algo con que cubrir las ventanas**

Mike: **Tienes razón, por cierto me llamo Mike** – le extendió la mano

Cris: **Me llamo Cris** – devolvió el saludo – **mucho gusto** –

Martin: **Yo soy Martin** -

Darren: **Darren** – sonrió – **y el es mi hermano Jonathan** – señalo a un castaño que se notaba no era mas grande que Mike

Mike: **Bien** – comenzó a buscar por toda la tienda – **busquemos con que tapar esto** – entro a la bodega y se encontró con dos puertas de metal – **Hey chicos vengan**

Cris y los demás se acercaron a el y al ver las puertas entendieron lo que Mike quería, así que entre todos tomaron esas puertas y las colocaron en las ventanas, no sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado ahí, pero sabían que eran muchos días, tenían agua y comida así que podrían sobrevivir algunos días.

Era de madrugada, o al menos eso decía el reloj de Mike, cuando de repente comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de explosiones, se despertaron sobresaltados, no sabían que estaba pasando, no recuerdan nada, solo ruido, una explosión a Mike jalándolas hacia la bodega, Shelby atrapada con Beth debajo de ella… Y después… silencio…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Beth dormia en brazos de Mike, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, habia escuchado la voz de su hija sabia que estaba bien, y al estar ella bien sabia que tanto Blaine como Rachel también lo estaban – _maldito celular justo ahora tenias que quedarte sin crédito, necesito encontrar la bolsa de Dianna, gracias a Dios siempre apagamos los celular cuando salimos de compras_ – solo debía mandarle un mensaje a Quinn diciéndole donde estaban.

Debian salir de ahí, debía sacar a Beth de ahí y llevarla con Quinn, apenas despertara Mike le pediría que buscara la bolsa de Dianna entre los escombros debían comunicarse con sus hijos.


	14. Chapter 14

Bl: **¿Qué pasa?** – se sentó en unos de los sillones de la casa –

Q: - suspiro – **He recibido una llamada del celular de mama** – el moreno se puso pálido – **No se entendía muy bien lo que decía, escuche su voz y la de Dianna** –

Bl: **Es decir que**…. – su sonrisa comenzó a crecer – **ESTAN VIVAS! **– abrazo a su hermana

Q: **Si, pero no sabemos donde** – corto la felicidad del moreno – **Debemos hacer algo**

Bl: **Si ya se comunico una vez, lo hará de nuevo** – comenzó a caminar hacia la alberca – G**racias por avisarme, ahora ve con tu diva que yo iré con el mío **

Q**: Tienes razón, hay que esperar **– se dirigió hacia su cuarto –

La morena decidio poner una película, su novia tenia una cantidad impresionante de películas de zombies, Tim Burton, y una que otra que no eran del genero de terror, decidio poner "La Ultima Canción" se acomodo en la cama y abrazo una almohada.

La rubia subía las escaleras cuando se le vino una idea a la mente, volvió a bajar las escaleras y corrió hacia el jardín, su madre había mandado plantar unos rosales, corto una rosa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la película, su novia se encontraba acostada en la cama abrazada a una almohada.

La morena se había dormido, estas ultimas semanas nadie había podido dormir bien y era mas que lógico que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieran dormidos, apago la tele y se acostó junto a su novia. La abrazo por la cintura y se dispuso a dormir.

R: _**No…. Quinn…. No te vayas….**_ – la diva hablaba entre sueños – _**QUIIIIIINN**_ – se despertaba gritando

Q: **¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? **– se despertó sobresaltada por el grito de su novia –

R: _**Oh Quinn**_ – se soltó a llorar y se aferro a su novia – _**soñé que me dejabas, que no querías estar mas conmigo y te ibas**_ -

Q: **Shhh **– la abrazaba mas fuerte – **Aquí estoy y no me voy a ir fue solo un sueño amor **– le dejo un beso en la cabeza –

R: _**No me sueltes, por favor no me sueltes**_ – el llanto iba cesando

Q: **Nunca princesa** – la beso en la boca lenta y pausadamente –

El beso se empezó a salir de control, la pasión las invadía la rubia se coloco encima de Rachel, la diva abrió las piernas para que esta pudiera colocarse en medio de ellas, las manos ya comenzaban a vagar por sus cuerpos. La morena tomo la iniciativa y le saco la playera a Quinn, la pasión escalaba a niveles que nunca habían conocido.

La rubia empezó a moverse encima de la morena ocasionando que sus cuerpos chocaran, este movimiento hizo que Rachel gimiera de placer, le quito la playera a la morena seguida del pantalón, ambas quedaron en ropa interior, los movimientos se hacían mas intensos.

La rubia quería entregarse por completo a la morena, la amaba con locura y tenerla lejos por mas de un mes la saco de sus cabales, por otro lado Rachel sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuación y a pesar del miedo que tenia quería dar ese paso con su novia. La rubia comenzó a quitar la ropa interior de la morena.

Q: **¿Estas segura?** – tenia las manos en cada lado de su cintura –

R: _**Aham**_ – movió la cabeza

No espero mas y termino por desnudar a Rachel, la diva hizo lo mismo y quedaron en igualdad de condiciones, la rubia comenzó a bajar con besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los beso, los mordió, los acariciaba, se perdía en ellos. La morena no paraba de gemir, cosa que le encantaba a la rubia.

Fue bajando poco a poco hasta que llego al lugar donde su novia mas la necesitaba, comenzó a darle tiernos besos en los muslos, acariciando sus largas y perfectas piernas, la morena se volvía loca por el placer que le estaba dando su novia.

Subió de nuevo besando su torso, deteniéndose otra vez en su pecho, mientras chupaba su pezón derecho, con la mano izquierda acariciaba otro seno. El sabor de la piel de la morena la volvía loca, Rachel movía su cadera cada vez mas rápido buscando ese contacto que tanto necesitaba.

R_**: Amor…. **_– la morena no podía esperar mas –

Q: **Lo se princesa** – se acerco para dejarle un apasionado beso en los labios – **lo hare despacio ok?** – la morena asintió – **si te duele me dices** –

Bajo su manos hasta su centro y comenzó a acariciarlo, sin avisar metió dos dedos dentro de la morena y comenzó un ritmo lento, la morena trataba de callar sus gemidos, pero era imposible. La rubia aumento el ritmo y la morena llego al limite en cuestión de segundos.

R: _**Woow amor**_– trataba de recuperar la respiración – _**eso fue….. increíble…**_ -

Q: **¿De verdad te gusto?** – estaba un poco dudosa era su primera vez con una mujer –

R: _**Claro**_ – de un movimiento quedo encima de la rubia – _**y apenas empezamos**_

La noche paso entre besos, caricias, risas y miles de "te amo", mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos fuera de esas paredes ellas creaban un nuevo mundo, un mundo donde solo existían ellas y su amor, nadie podía destruir ese lazo que habían creado esa noche.

La primera en despertar fue la rubia, había pasado una noche increíble, su sonrisa era enorme, acaricio la mejilla de su novia y la dejo un tierno beso, se paro, se puso unos pants y una camisa holgada y bajo a hacer el desayuno para las dos.

Bl: **Miren nada mas quien baja** – sonreía – **la rubia mas escandalosa de Ohio** – la rubia se sonrojo y su hermano comenzó a reír –

Q: **No puede ser…** - se rasco la cabeza - **¿nos escuchaste?** – su hermano asintió – **Rayos! Se supone que el cuarto esta insonorizado** –

Bl: **Oh, claro que lo esta** – Quinn alzo una ceja – **lo que pasa es que anoche recibí un mensaje del celular de mama y te iba a avisar** – bajo la mirada – **subí a verte y pues….** –

Q: **Oh por Dios!** – se llevo las manos a la cara – **nos viste!** –

Bl: **No era mi intención** – camino hacia su mesita de noche – **Mira** –

La rubia tomo el celular y abrió los ojos al máximo. Sus madres se habían conseguido comunicarse con ellos y les habían dado indicios de donde estaban, Quinn miro a su hermano y este tenia una expresión de tranquilidad y alegría. Regreso a su habitación y camino hacia la cama.

Q: **Mi amor…** - movía a la morena – **Princesa **– comenzó a dejarle besos por toda la cara –

La morena comenzó a despertar con los besos de su novia, la noche que habían pasado había sido mágica a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, en esa habitación no existía nada ni nadie. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto ama, se acerco para besarla.

R - _**Buenos días amor**_ – le dijo al terminar el beso - _**¿qué pasa?**_ – la rubia la veía con intensidad

Q – **Bonita **– la abrazo – **están vivas** – comenzó a sollozar –

R - _**¿Quiénes?**_ – no entendía nada

Q – **Mi mama y la de Blaine** –

R - _**¿En serio? **_– no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la alegría de su novia

Q – **Si, se comunicaron con Blaine, están atrapadas en una tienda cerca del mal** – le beso la frente y tomo sus manos – **iremos por ellas**

R – _**Me cambio y …**_ - la rubia lo interrumpió

Q – **No** – suspiro – **Puck, Blaine y yo iremos por ellas** – la morena iba a replicar – **y no esta a discusión… Te quedas aquí** –

A la morena no le había parecido eso, pero no quería pelear con Quinn asi que solo asintió. Después de ducharse y desayunar, la rubia y su hermano fueron a hablar con Puck para trazar un plan.

P – **Bueno, yo creo que primero debemos ir a ver como están las cosas** – se sentó en un sillón de la sala – **para así saber cuantas municiones necesitamos y si será fácil sacarlas de ahí** –

Q – Esta bien, le aviso a Rachel y nos vamos – se paro – **No podemos perder mucho tiempo** –

Bl – **Preparare la camioneta** –

P – **Iré por las armas** -

La rubia buscaba a su novia por toda la casa, no la encontraba, hasta que Santana le dijo que se encontraba en su cuarto. Quinn subió las escaleras, entro al cuarto y la pudo ver, sentada en la cama con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Q – **Mi amor…** - se sentó junto a ella – **ya nos vamos** –

R – _**No quiero Quinn**_ – se le escuchaba la voz quebrada – _**No te vayas**_ –

Esta imagen le partió el corazón a la rubia, quería quedarse con su novia, acostadas en esa cama haciendo el amor para toda la vida, pero debía ir por su mama no podía dejarlas ahí.

Q – **Princesa** – la jalo – **ven acá **– la diva se abrazo a su cintura - **¿Sabes que te amo cierto?** – la morena asintió – **Entonces si sabes eso, debes saber que regresare por ti **–

R – _**Prometeme que regresaras, que no dejaras que te muerdan**_– comenzó a llorar mas fuerte – _**No me dejes sola**_–

Q – **Mi amor **– la abrazo lo mas fuerte que podía – **No importa que pase, cuanto tiempo me tarde o si se me ponen mil y un obstáculos enfrente… SIEMPRE escuchame bien SIEMPRE VOY A REGRESAR A TI ok?** – le alzo la cara y le dio un beso **– Te amo** – la volvió a besar – **voy a regresar por ti que no se te olvide, así que esperame **

Después de prometerle a Rachel que volvería y pedirle a Sam que entrenara a Britt para poder pelear, partieron hacia Lima.


	15. Chapter 15

El viaje seria largo y no sabían cuantas personas estarían con sus madres así que al final decidieron llevar camioneta. Cuando llevaban 20 minutos de camino Puck diviso que detrás de ellos venia una latina montada en una bicicleta y con señales de estar bastante molesta.

S – **Puck!** – gritaba – **para la maldita camioneta**

P - **¿pero que te pasa Santana?** – se detuvo y toco el claxon para que Quinn se hiciera lo mismo –

S - **¿creían que se irían sin mi?** – bajo de la bicicleta – **Quinn!** – pegaba en la camioneta de su amiga para que esta bajara

Q - **¿Que haces acá?** – bajo

S – **Dando la vuelta, a ver si encuentro algo de acción** – dijo sarcásticamente - **¿tu que crees rubia?** – se acerco a ella – **No te dejare sola en eso**

Q – **No, tu regresa con Britt y Rachel** – la empujo hacia la camioneta – **debes cuidarlas **–

S – **Están en tu casa** – suspiro – **no les pasara nada**

La rubia suspiro, se rasco la cabeza, miro a su hermano y a Puck, no quería arriesgar a su amiga, después de Blaine, la latina era su hermana y le dolería mucho si algo le pasaba, mientras que la rubia debatía consigo misma, la latina colocaba la bicicleta en unos de los arneses que la camioneta tenia para esta.

S – **Aunque no quieras iré** – se subió a la camioneta de Puck – **no te dejare en manos de estos inútiles** –

Q – **Esta bien** – sabia que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga – **pero** – miro a Puck y a Santana – **si algo pasa y les pido que regresen lo harán sin discutir ¿ok?** –

S/P – se miraron y regresaron su mirada a la rubia – **Si, esta bien** –

Reanudaron el camioneta a Lima, ninguno sabia lo que estaba por vivir. Blaine había decidido no decirle toda la verdad a su hermana, en realidad no había sido un mensaje, habían sido dos, el segundo mensaje decía que Beth y Mike estaban con ellas y que lamentablemente Shelby había fallecido. El moreno decidio no decirle esto a su hermana, pues sabia que la alteraría y tal vez pudiera llegar a hacer una tontería.

Q – **Estaba pensando** – volteo a ver a su hermano - **que tal vez debamos quedarnos en alguna casa que este cerca de donde se encuentran nuestras madres** –

B – **Como quieras** –

**En alguna tienda de lima**

J – **Mike **– movía al joven – **Mike! Despierta**

M - **¿Eh?** – se rascaba la cabeza - **¿Qué pasa?**

J – **Mira **– señalala un bolso que colgaba del piso de la tienda – **creo que es el bolso de Dianna** –

M – **Tratare de alcanzarlo** –

Mike dejo a Beth en los brazos de su abuela, comenzó a evaluar que podía hacer, noto que un pedazo de piso estaba inclinado hacia arriba dándole una oportunidad de salto, tomo vuelo, corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían y se impulso para saltar, consiguió tomar el bolso.

J – **Pasame la bolsa** –

M – **Aquí esta** – se acerco a Judy – **páseme a Beth**

J – **Gracias** – le dio a Beth y comenzó a buscar el teléfono – **Aquí esta** – escribió el mensaje y lo mando – **Listo! Ahora solo hay que esperar** – dudo un poco – **Mike, ¿crees que debería decirles que Beth esta con nosotros?** –

M – **No lo se** – se sentó – **Tal vez seria mejor que supieran** – Judy volvió a tomar el celular y mando otro mensaje, esta vez, les decía que Beth estaba con ellos y que Shelby había fallecido –

Pasaron las horas y se sentías desesperados, no sabían si los chicos habían recibido los mensajes. Comenzaban a perder las esperanzas cuando escucharon disparos, los cuales se escuchaban a lo lejos. Mike trato de escalar pero se lastimo y cayo al suelo. Los disparos cesaron y se escuchaba como alguien trataba de abrir las puertas, las cuales habían sido bien trabadas por Mike y los muchachos.

Q – **Mama!** – la rubia encontró un hueco y pudo romper la ventana – **Mama!**

J - **¿Quinn?** – la voz de su hija se escuchaba un poco lejos –

Q – **Mama ¿me escuchas?** – no podían pasar, las puertas de metal colocadas por Mike no cedían – **las sacaremos de ahí**

D – **Jude, Mike** – intentaba pararse – **debemos salir de aquí** – Mike la sostuvo – **tenemos de dos, o escalar o quitar esa pared de piedra e ir por las escaleras traseras** –

Mike miro hacia arriba, no seria muy difícil escalar, pero con Beth en brazos y Judy y Dianna sin mucha fuerza seria imposible. Volvió a dejar a la niña con su abuela y comenzó a mover piedras.

J – **Mike… ¿no seria mejor escalar?** – Mike se detuvo y la miro –

M – **Si, pero ustedes están muy débiles y Beth es muy pequeña** – volvió a lo suyo –

El bailarín siguió quitando piedras, podrían salir de ahí, vería a Quinn, a Blaine y a Rachel, después de todo sabia que sus amigos estaban bien y eso le alegraba, pero no puedo evitar sentirse triste al recordar a su novia… Tina no había podido sobrevivir, no llego a tiempo para salvarla.

**Del Otro Lado Del Muro De Piedra **

Da – **Hey!** – se paro – **escucho algo** –

Jo – **Es una voz** – se acerco al muro –

Darren y Jonathan eran los únicos sobrevivientes del grupo, para suerte de los dos, la mitad de los suministros habían caído junto con ellos, por eso habían podido sobrevivir esas semanas.

Da – **Vamos** – comenzó a quitar piedras –

Las escaleras habían quedado estropeadas con la explosión, la mitad de ellas habían desaparecido, no tenían como salir y tenían la esperanza de que alguien de sus compañeros quedara con vida. Los dos seguían quitando las piedras, comenzaba a verse un pequeño hueco, de pronto vieron una mano que empujaba las piedras, ambos se sobresaltaron pensaron que tal ves era un zombie. Jonathan se acerco lentamente y diviso un ojo.

Jo - **¿Mike?** –

Mi - **¿Jonathan? ¿Estan bien?** –

Jo – **Si** – volteo a ver a su hermano – **Solo quedamos Darren y yo**

Mi – **Oh, lo siento** – siguió quitando las piedras – **Mis amigos vinieron por nosotros, pero debemos llegar a las escaleras **–

Jo – **Las escaleras están destrozadas** –

Mi – **Rayos! Debemos buscar otra salida** –

Da – **Lo se, pero primero quitemos esto** –

Salir de ahí no seria nada fácil, y quitar esa pared de piedras les llevaría algunas horas, tal vez días, lo que no sabían era que la explosión habia abierto un hueco trasero por donde se habían colado algunos zombies, lo que los habia protegido todo este tiempo era ese derrumbe de piedras. Mientras ellos buscaban la forma de salir afuera Quinn y sus amigos buscaban la manera de entrar.

Santana comenzó a rodear la tienda hasta que llego al hueco. Se detuvo con los ojos abiertos por el terror.

S – **Oh Por Dios** – estaba congelada –

* * *

Hey! Hola! como están todos? emocionados por el capitulo estreno de glee? yo sii! aunque extraño a la rubia mas hermosa de todo glee… en fin… Lamento el retraso, la uní me esta absorbiendo horrible! Para los que siguen SOBREVIVIRE no he dejado la historia es solo que la inspiración no llega pero no la dejare de lado, sin mas los dejo =) espero disfrutaran del capitulo… si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o reclamo mi twitter es IrmaxBrit


	16. Chapter 16

**Cabaña Fabray**

Despues de la partida de su novia, se sentía triste, vaciá, sin ganas de querer hacer nada, era consciente que para la rubia rescatar a su madre y a la madre de Blaine era muy importate, puesto es su familia. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así, necesitaba a su novia junto a ella.

Sa: **¿Diva?** – entraba al cuarto - **¿diva?**

R: _**En el baño Sam**_ – se curaba un rasguño – _**ya salgo**_

Apenas habían pasado 2 días desde que la rubia se había ido y desde que había retomado las practicas con Finn y ya tenia un rasguño en el brazo y se había lastimado la mano. Quien lo diría, estar lejos de su rubia le quitaba la concentración.

Sa: **Me mando Finn a ver como estabas** – daba de vueltas por el cuarto inspeccionándolo – **me dijo que te habías caído y te lastimaste** –

- _Maldito Finn_ – pensó la diva. Termino de curarse y salió del baño en busca del rubio. Mientras Sam veía unos libros que se encontraban en el estante ella se sentó en la cama

R: _**No fue grave, solo tengo un rasguño y me lastime la mano nada mas**_ – trato de quitarle importancia – _**No te preocupes**_ –

Sa: **¿Segura?** – la miro de reojo – **mira que si algo te pasa Quinn me matara** – la diva suspiro al escuchar el nombre de su novia - **¿Qué pasa?** –

R: **La extraño** – Sam se acerco a ella – **La necesito** – se abrazo a el – **La quiero aquí** – comenzó a llorar

Sa: **Tranquila Rae** – le acariciaba el cabello – **Regresara** –

R: **Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así** – volvió a suspirar – **con ella me siento segura, protegida, no se…** - se acomodo mejor en el – **si la tengo junto a mi no me siento sola –**

Sa: **Pequeña diva, no estas sola** – la abrazo mas fuerte – **igual extrañas a tus padres, yo también extraño a los míos, pero estamos juntos y vivos, se que es un poco tarde pero ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de la persona que eres y lamento no haber estado antes para ti, pero quiero que sepas que ahora en estos momentos no seré algo mas que tu protector, tu hermano, tu soporte ¿ok?** –

R: **¿De verdad? **– se limpio las lagrimas – **Ay Sam…** -

Sa: **Si diva** – le sonrió – **se que todas las personas que están en esta casa son mas cercanas a Quinn que a ti **– otra vez ese suspiro - **y quiero que sientas que en mi puedes confiar** –

Al terminar de platicar los ahora hermanos decidieron bajar a comer algo, Carole ya los estaba esperando junto con sus dos hijos y la rubia. La comida paso entre risas y juegos, no existía nada fuera de esas paredes. Pasaban los días y no había señales de los demás, Rachel y Brittany mejoraban tanto en el manejo de armas como en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para todos era desesperante no tener noticias de sus amigos, algunos temían lo peor, pero nadie quería decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que las respectivas parejas sufrieran un ataque de nervios. 3 días…. 4 días…. 5 días…. Rachel no podía mas con la desesperación y la angustia de no saber nada acerca de Quinn, también le preocupaban sus amigos, pero ninguno como su novia.

F: **Rachel **– se acerco a ella – **vamos a practicar un poco **–

R: _**No tengo ganas Finn**_ –

F: **RACHEL!** – la diva se sobresalto con el grito – **Lo siento, pero debía sacarte de tu estado** – la jalo – **vamos a practicar, así podrás acompañar a Quinn en su próxima misión** – le guiño un ojo

Tomaron una camioneta y se alejaron un poco de la cabaña, no querían atraer zombies con el ruido de los disparos, comenzaron disparándole a latas, de ahí pasaron a los blancos que Finn había hecho. La diva ya manejaba completamente las armas, su puntería era inquebrantable… Si, la diva estaba lista para defenderse y defender a sus amigos.

Decidieron tomar un descanso para tomar agua, hacia demasiado calor y necesitaban hidratarse, estaban platicando acerca de que es lo que harían apenas regresaron sus amigos cuando escucharon ruidos.

R: _**¿Qué es eso?**_ – se escuchaba nerviosa –

F: **N-N-No lo se** – tomo su arma – **espera acá** – camino lentamente hacia donde provenían** – Rachel súbete a la camioneta **– ordeno

R: _**¿Qué pasa?**_ – ponía su arma en posición - _**¿Cuántos son? **_–

De unos arbustos salió un cachorro Golden, venia corriendo a toda velocidad al parecer huía de algo, la diva al verlo abrió sus ojos a modo de sorpresa – _Esta hermoso y es muy chiquito –_ pensó la diva.

Como Finn lo supuso detrás del cachorro venían cinco zombies, al parecer venían persiguiendo al enano. El Golden al ver a los chicos se acerco a ellos y se escondió detrás de Rachel, la cual estaba concentrada en disparar hacia los zombies.

Lograron deshacerse rápido de ellos, al verse a salvo la diva se agacho para coger al pequeño que temblaba de miedo.

R: _**Hola pequeño **_– se acerco – _**no te voy a hacer daño ven**_ – lo cargo y lo abrazo – _**estas divino, dime ¿qué haces aquí? **_– el pequeño ladro a modo de contestación y lamio su mejilla – **Jajajaja para me hacer cosquillas** –

F: **¿Pero quien es este amigo?** – se acerco a ellos – **Hola! **– le acaricio la cabeza – **al parecer se perdió y esos zombies lo asustaron, no creo que intentaran comérselo** – el perro comenzó a gruñir - **¿Qué pasa amigo? **–

La diva alzo la mira y vio que un zombie se levantaba. Le dio el cachorro a Finn y le disparo justo en la cabeza.

F: **Woow** – pasaba su vista del perro al zombie – **al parecer este amiguito es un radar de zombies** –

Recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la cabaña, Rachel llevaba al pequeño en su regazo y jugaba con el, Finn los miraba con una sonrisa, desde que la rubia se había ido la morena casi no sonreía. El cachorro saltaba y le daba de besos a la diva, había encontrado nueva dueña, el quarterback dio una vuelta inesperada, en vez de ir a la cabaña se dirigió hacia la cuidad.

R: _**¿a dónde vamos?**_ – volteaba a todos lados – _**Este no es el camino a casa**_ –

F: **No iremos a casa, vamos a la cuidad, necesitamos mas municiones y ese pequeño necesita comida y todo lo que necesita un perro** –

El camino se les hizo muy corto – _Ojala encontremos a Quinn _– llegaron a la tienda de armas, dejaron al cachorro en la camioneta y volvieron a cargar la camioneta con mas armas y sus respectivas municiones, mientras buscaba mas rifles la morena llego a la sección de cacería y se encontró con un arco de color rojo, perfectamente hermoso para sus ojos, junto a este había mas flechas y al acercarse se encontró con un estuche muy bonito en el cual podría guardarlo.

Tomo las flechas, el arco, los guardo en el estuche y emprendieron su marcha hacia la tienda de mascotas, no habia rastros de Quinn, llegaron a la tienda, tomaron la comida, un collar, una correa (por si las dudas) juguetes y sus cacerolas, cuando ya se iban Rachel recordó que también tenían un gato, por lo cual decidio llevarle alimento y juguetes, no fuera a ser que Lord Tubbington intentara asesinar a su nuevo bebe.

Emprendieron el camino hacia la cabaña, ninguno se percato que la camioneta de la rubia se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, continuaron con su camino y llegaron a la cabaña, pero habia algo raro, la reja principal estaba abierta, las camionetas no estaban, entraron en la casa, todo estaba oscuro, los jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos, temian lo peor.

Caminaron hacia la sala, SILENCIO… eso es lo que habia en la casa...


	17. Chapter 17

Caminaron lo mas despacio que podían, las luces se encontraban apagadas, el silencio era aterrador, cada segundo que pasaba el miedo los invadía, el nuevo integrante del grupo se mantenía alerta en los brazos de la diva. Finn caminaba delante de la diva con el arma en las manos preparado para cualquier situación que se les presentara.

- **Grrrrrrrr! **– el cachorro se intentaba zafar del agarre de la morena

R: _**Shhhh!**_– intento callar al enano – _**No hagas ruido!**_ –

Lo que Rachel no había notado era que alguien se acercaba por detrás, con pasos lentos y sin hacer ruido una sombra se coloco detrás de ella, alzo sus brazos y cuando se dispuso a tomarla por el cuello el cachorro se le aventó mordiéndole el brazo izquierdo y provocándole un grito de dolor al atacante de la diva.

Sa: **Aaaahhhhh!** – el rubio se alejo de la diva gimiendo de dolor sorprendiendo a los dos jovenes- **¿Pero que?** – miro al perro que le gruñía desde los brazos de su hermana - **¿Quién es el?** –

La diva suspiro y corrió a abrazar a sam, era tanta la emoción que no se dio cuenta de que estaba aplastando al cachorro hasta que este ladro, se separo del rubio y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. Finn abrazo a su amigo.

F: **Sam…** - miro a todos lados - **¿Qué paso?** –

Sa: **Pueees…..** – se sentó – **después de que se fueron escuchamos una explosión, y pensando que algo les había pasado salimos corriendo, tomamos las camionetas y nos dirigimos hacia el ruido** – suspiro – **cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que los responsables del ruido habían sido unos soldados **–

F: ¿**El ejercito esta aquí?** – lo interrumpió - **¿Por qué llegan hasta ahora? –**

Sa: **Porque tuvieron algunos problemas para llegar aquí, y que venían por los sobrevivientes para llevarlos a un lugar seguro, dijeron algo acerca de Irlanda, creo que es de los pocos lugares de Europa que no están llenos de zombies** –

A la morena le brillaron los ojos, podría comenzar una nueva vida junto con sus amigos y su novia… Su novia… ¿Encontraría a su madre? ¿Estaría bien? Mil preguntas llegaban a su cabeza sus dos amigos se dieron cuenta de esto.

F: **No te preocupes diva, estarán bien **– le sonrió – **Ahora si continua Sam** –

Sa: **Bueno, hablamos un tiempo con ellos, y nos dijeron que debían llevarnos al punto de encuentro para que abordáramos el ferri que nos llevaría para Europa, nos acompañaron a la casa para que recogiéramos las cosas** – tomo al cachorro y comenzó a jugar con el – **pensé que ustedes ya estarían aquí cuando llegáramos**…

R: _**Fuimos a la cuidad a comprar cosas para el enano**_ –

Sa: **Al ver que no llegaban les pedí que me dejaran aquí para esperarlos y poder irnos juntos, se que no debí dejar a los demás solos, pero ellos están acompañados por los soldados** – miro hacia la cocina –

R: _**¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber donde esta el punto de encuentro? **_–

- **Yo los llevar**e – una voz salió de la cocina – **Me quede con Sam** – esa voz… ella conocía esa voz - **a esperarte… esperarlos…**

No podía ser verdad, tenia que ser una mala broma del destino, se dio la vuelta para poder ver al dueño de esa voz – _genial, ahora tengo que soportar a este estúpido_ – pensó la diva mientras veía con cara de asco al chico que la observaba con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

F: - **¿Qué haces aquí?** – miro al chico y luego a Sam - **¿Qué hace el aquí?** –

Sa: **Verán…** - se rascaba la cabeza un poco nervioso – **los soldados accedieron a que me quedara siempre y cuando uno de ellos me hiciera compañía y bueno… el** – lo señalo – **se ofreció** –

R: - _**¿Por qué no se lo comieron los zombies? ¿Por qué eres un soldado?**_– odiaba al chico con todas sus fuerzas –

Je: **Descubrí que lo mío no era cantar y decidí unirme al ejercito** – sonrió con aires de superioridad – **y cuando vi a tu amiguito y me confirmo que estabas viva quise quedarme para llevarte sana y salva a Irlanda** -

F: **¿Sabes?** – se acerco a el – **Rachel no te necesita, entiéndelo…** – lo empujo – **No quiere nada contigo**

Je: **¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?** – le devolvió el empujón – **ella solo esta contigo porque no tiene mas opciones, pero antes de que lleguemos a Irlanda ella estará otra vez conmigo** –

F: **Jajajajajajajaja** – estallo en risas – **Si supieras…** -

Je: **¿Si supiera que?** –

F: **Que …** - Rachel le hizo una seña para que no dije nada –

R: _**Que Finn y yo ya no somos novios**_ – le sonrió de manera traviesa – _**De hecho…**_- se acerco a el – _**estoy enamorada de otra persona**_ – coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho el cual sonreía arrogantemente - _**¿quieres saber quien es?**_ – se acerco lentamente a su oído – _**se llama Quinn Fabray y es muchísimo mejor que cualquier otra persona**_ – y dicho esto le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna dejándolo tirado en el suelo – _**así que mas vale que te mantengas lejos de mi **__–_

Sam y Finn no podían controlar la risa, Jesse se encontraba tirado en el piso llorando del dolor mientras que la diva jugaba con el cachorro. Cuando el cantante logro pararse les dio la orden de que tomaran sus cosas y las guardaran en la camioneta ya que debían marcharse en ese momento.

El camino seria largo e incomodo, Rachel solo deseaba tener a su novia otra vez junto a ella, abrazarla, besarla… Suspiro, tomo al cachorro entre sus brazos y se dispuso a dormir lo que restaba del viaje. Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban el ruido del motor, Sam y Rachel dormían, la morena tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio mientras que este se apoyaba en la cabeza de ella.

J: **Así que** – miro a Finn - **¿Qué se siente que te cambien por una mujer?** –

F: - frunció el seño – **¿Qué se siente no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar a NYADA?** – le regreso el ataque –

J: **Yo decidí no entrar** – trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible – **Pero ese no es el tema** – observo a Rachel por el retrovisor - **¿Cómo es que Rachel termino de novia con la estúpida rubia esa?** – se notaba en desprecio en sus palabras

F: **Yo que tu no hablo así de Quinn** – sabia que la diva no estaba dormida –

J: **¿Por qué no?** – se rio – **es una estúpida que lo único que ha hecho es arruinarle la vida a Rachel, además yo soy mejor que ella… Rachel debería estar conmigo y no con ella **-

R: _**Callate!**_ – la diva había despertado desde que Jesse hablo – _**No te permito que hables así de mi novia **_– se incorporo en el asiento – _**ella es muchísimo mejor que tu, así que mas te vale que cierres la boca **_– se acerco al asiento delantero y como pudo le dio una cachetada a Jesse – **Si no quieres que te de cómo alimento de zombies mas te vale que respetes a mi novia**

Jesse se quedo helado después de esto, nunca había visto a Rachel tan enojada, a el nunca lo había defendido de esa forma, ni siquiera a Finn, al parecer la diva estaba mas enamorada de lo que el creía de Quinn.

F: **Te lo advertí** – se acerco a el –

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, Jesse había optado por mantenerse callado, mientras menos peleas tuviera con la morena mas fácil seria tenerla de vuelta, o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba. Ya había perdido su sueño de ser cantante, así que no perdería a esa enana. Entraban a la cuidad, su objetivo llegar a Maine y tomar el ferri. Pasaban por unas casas cuando el grito de la morena los asusto.

R: **DETEN EL CARRO!** – Jesse freno de golpe –

J: **¿Pero que te pasa?** –

Sa: **Es la camioneta de Quinn! **– señalo hacia el lado derecho – Vamos…

Tomaron sus armas, dejaron al cachorro dentro de su casa y bajaron de la camioneta, Rachel iba adelante, seguida por Sam y Finn, Jesse venia detrás de ellos cuidando de que no apareciera ningún zombie de improvisto. Se acercaron lentamente a la camioneta y lo que vieron los dejo completamente helados. La puerta del conductor estaba abierta, los asientos llenos de sangre y al parecer había pedazos de alguien esparcidos por todas partes.

La escena era demasiado para la diva, no quería, no podía pensar que tal vez esos pedazos era lo ultimo que vería de su novia, se negaba a creerlo. Dando unos pocos pasos mas llego hasta la puerta, las manos le temblaban, comenzaba a sentirse mareada, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

F: **Rachel!** – el quarterback logro atraparla – **Sam llevémosla a la camioneta** –

Dejaron a la morena en el asiento trasero y se dispusieron a investigar el lugar, faltaba la camioneta de Puck, y eso era buena señal ¿no? Ninguno de los dos quería decir en voz alta lo que pensaba tenían miedo de que si lo decían se hiciera realidad, caminaron un poco mas y lo que encontraron no fue del todo agradable, en medio de unos cuantos zombies ya eliminados se encontraba Blaine tratando de pararse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron a ayudarlo, el moreno no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de estos dos, y al sentir unas manos tratando de agarrarlo pego un salto.

Sa: **Tranquilo Blaine! Somos nosotros **– se acerco otra vez – **Dejanos ayudarte **–

Lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo acercaron a la camioneta, al parecer el moreno tenia una herida de bala, o eso creían ellos, cuando iban a preguntarle por los demás el hermano de la rubia perdió el conocimiento. Sam y Finn trataban de hacer que tanto Rachel como Blaine despertaran para así poder saber que paso con los demás.

Mientras ellos cuidaban de sus amigos, Jesse daba una vuelta por los alrededores verificando que no hubiera mas sobrevivientes. Sabia que iban retrasados y que debían apurarse, tenían el tiempo contado y con este percance ya habían perdido demasiado. Regreso a la camioneta, pero al ver a Rachel desmayada y a Blaine herido decidio que era mejor quedarse en una de esas casas para dejar que descansaran y poder retomar el viaje al día siguiente.

El camino no seria fácil, debían luchar por sus vidas. La distancia cada vez era mas y mas grande entre Quinn y Rachel, ninguna de las dos perdía la esperanza de reencontrarse una vez mas, ya lo habían hecho en el pasado y lo volverían a hacer en un futuro.


	18. Chapter 18

S: **Oh Por Dios **–

La parte trasera de la tienda tenia un hueco por el cual se habían colado algunos zombies – _será imposible poder entrar_ – pensaba Santana, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba Santana se lograba ver pedazos de techo, esto impedía que los zombies avanzaran mas. Mientras que la latina observaba en silencio esto, Quinn se encontraba en su camioneta ideando un plan para entrar.

Bl: **Quinn, no creo que sea buena idea** –

Q. **¿Por qué no?** – comenzaba a enojarse – **Eso nos daría vía libre para entrar y sacarlas de ahí**

Bl: **Porque no! ¿Cómo vas a poner una granada en las puertas de metal** – sabia que su hermana estaba equivocada – **LAS MATARAS** –

Q: **CLARO QUE NO!** –

Bl: **Quinn…** - suspiro – **hay algo que debes saber** –

Q: **¿Qué?** – lo miro con el ceño fruncido –

Bl: **Espera, iré por Puck, esto es algo que les concierne a los dos** – le grito a Puck que se acercara –

P: **¿Qué pasa?** – llegaba al lado de Quinn –

Bl: **Hay algo que deben saber** – estaba muy nervioso – **Beth… **- tomo aire – **Beth** **esta con Judy** –

Q/P: **¿QUÉ?** –

Bl: **Judy me mando dos mensajes, uno explicando donde estaban y otro diciéndome que Beth estaba con ellas y que** – miro a Quinn – **Shelby había fallecido** –

Q: **Beth** – dijo en un susurro antes de caer desmayada –

**20 minutos después**

S: **Quinn…. Quinn…. **–

La rubia escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, no sabia quien le hablaba no podía distinguir la voz, lo único que rondaba su mente era su hija, estaba viva, estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, tenia que salvarla.

Q: **Be…** - intentaba pararse – **Beth…** - se reincorporo pero enseguida perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer, Santana que estaba cerca la tomo entre sus brazos

S: **Tranquila rubia** – la recostó en su pecho – **La sacaremos de ahí**

Obligaron a Quinn a subirse a la camioneta y manejaron hacia la casa de Puck, la ultima vez que la habían visitado no tenia zombies, y esperaban que siguiera igual, los chicos se bajaron a inspeccionar la casa en lo que Santana se quedaba vigilando a la rubia. Después de unos 15 minutos, los morenos salieron y les indicaron que entraran, no había peligro.

Quinn y Santana entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala, no había tiempo que perder, mientras mas rápido sacaran a los demás de ahí, mas rápido estarían a salvo otra vez. Blaine había obligado a Quinn a dormir un rato, con la noticia de Beth se le había bajado la presión y no era bueno que hiciera algún esfuerzo, si quería ayudar debía estar bien por lo que pasarían la noche ahí. Puck salió a buscar comida, medicamentos y armas, sabían por boca de Santana que se enfrentarían a muchos zombies y debían estar muy bien armados.

Q: **¿Esta todo listo?** –

P: **Si** – tomaba su arma – **todos tenemos pistolas, rifles y granadas **– se reía – **me siento como todo un policía** –

Q: **Perfecto** – tomo su arco y las flechas y se los coloco en la espalda – **ya saben que hacer **– le dio el arnés a Puck – No me falles

P: **Tranquila** – la abrazo – **también es mi hija** –

Dicho esto, salieron de la casa de Puck en dirección a la tienda, habían pasado dos días en los cuales se hicieron con mas armas, la parte trasera de la camioneta parecía una tienda de municiones, en el techo habían colocado un rifle con mirilla, para poder disparar desde ahí y estando lejos del alcance de los zombies.

Todos sabían cuales eran sus lugares y que es lo que tenían que hacer, Santana quedaría en el techo de la camioneta usando el rifle, Puck entraría junto con Quinn a la tienda mientras que Blaine los cubriría afuera, una vez despejado el lugar usarían una que cadena que se encontraba amarrada a la defensa de la camioneta, Puck bajaría a inspeccionar el lugar y ayudaría a los demás a salir de ahí. Seria un poco difícil el sacarlos de ahí puesto que no sabían que tan lastimados estaban.

Q: **Que empiece la diversión** – se bajo de la camioneta – **Chicos ya saben que hacer **– los miro a todos – **gracias por ayudarme en esto** – suspiro – **tengan cuidado, no sabemos cuantos zombies estén adentro** –

S: **No te preocupes** – ya se encontraba en el techo de la camioneta – **En cuanto les de la señal avanzan **– comenzó a despejar la entrada – **Listo!**

Quinn y Puck comenzaron a adentrarse en los escombros, Blaine iba un poco detrás de ellos cuidando que no se les escapara algún zombie. Disparos, disparos y mas disparos es lo único que se escuchaba. Diez, veinte, treinta, perdían la cuenta de las municiones utilizadas, poco a poco los zombies iban cayendo.

Bl:** Quinn! **– entraba corriendo a la tienda –

Q: **¿Estas bien?** –

Bl: **Si** – veía para todas partes - **¿Ya esta listo Puck?** –

P: **Si, acerquen la camioneta** – engancho la cadena a su arnés y se dispuso a bajar

Q: **Mama** – se acerco al hoyo para poder observar a los demás – **Mama! Los sacaremos en un momento** –

Unos metros debajo de ellos

Después de unas pesadas horas Mike y los hermanos habían logrado quitar algunas piedras las cuales formaban un pequeño espacio para que pudieran pasar, al saber que las escaleras estaban completamente destruidas decidieron intentar escalar por el otro lado. Mientras ellos ideaban un plan para salir de ahí, Quinn y los demás se encargaban de los zombies

J: **¿Escucharon eso?** – se paro - **¿Son disparos?**

Mi: **Eso parece** –

Di: **¿Serán los chicos?** – intentaba pasarse –

J: **Tranquila Dianna, no hagas esfuerzo** – la ayudo a levantarse –

Q: **Mama** – se acerco al hoyo para poder observar a los demás – **Mama! Los sacaremos en un momento** –

J: **¿Quinn? ¿Hija?** –

Al terminar con los zombies, comenzaron a buscar la manera de bajar a Puck, la idea hasta ahora era que Puck se "lanzara" la tenían como una buena idea hasta que Blaine les dijo que seria imposible subirlos sin el uso de la una polea, por lo cual al encontrar una viga un poco caída pasaron la cadena por ahí y Puck comenzó a descender.

Mi: **Puuuuck!** – sonrió al ver al mucho bajar con ayuda de la cadena, no eran muchos metros los que los separaban pero era peligroso hacerlo sin algún tipo de ayuda – **Hermano que bueno verte** – lo abrazo –

P: **Mike **– le devolvió el abrazo – **Es bueno saber que estas bien ¿y Tina?** – miro para todos lados esperando ver a su amiga, pero al ver la expresión de tristeza de Mike supo lo que había pasado – **Oh bro! Cuanto lo siento** –

Mi: **Tranquilo, al menos ustedes están bien** – miro a Beth – **Voltea **–

Puck hizo lo que Mike le pidió – _Beth_ - y al ver a su pequeña hija ahí no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar corrió a verla, Beth dormía en los brazos de Darren, la levanto esperando no despertarla y le dio un beso en la cabeza

P: **Estas bien** – se secaba las lagrimas – **Gracias a Dios estas bien** – noto la presencia de mas personas ahí y cuando reconoció a Judy se acerco a ella - **¿Esta bien señora Fabray? **–

J: **Si Puck, ahora que están aquí estamos mucho mejor** – le sonrió - **¿Y Quinn?** –

P: **Esta bien** – sonrió – **Arriba están Blaine, Santana y ella esperando por verlos** – volvió a ver a Darren y al muchacho que estaba con el - **¿Ustedes quienes son?** –

Da: **Yo soy Darren y el es mi hermano Jonathan** – le tendió la mano –

P: **Puck **– le devolvió el saludo –

Be: **¿Papa?** – la pequeña había despertado al sentir que la movían y al abrir los ojos reconoció a Puck, a pesar de tener año y medio era muy inteligente – **Papa! **– Puck había quedado en shock al escuchar a su hija hablar y reconocerlo – **Papa!** – rio y se abrazo mas a Puck

P – Miro a Judy - **¿Sabe quien soy?** –

J: **Si, Shelby me dijo que siempre le hablo de nosotros, y le enseño fotografías **– le acaricio la cabeza a Beth –

Mi: **¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?** –

P: **Yo los llevare arriba uno por uno** – miro hacia arriba – **QUINN SUBANME** – miro a Mike – **primero llevare a Beth, luego a ustedes** – señalo a la mama de Quinn y Blaine – **y por ultimo a ustedes** – señalo a los tres muchachos –

Q: **Subiendo!** – se escucho el grito de Quinn –

Puck se agarro de la cadena con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía a Beth, esta se agarraba fuerte del cuello de su padre.

P: **Beth, te voy a dejar con tu tío Blaine, en lo que yo bajo por los demás ¿Esta bien?** – la pequeña negó – **solo son unos minutos, además tu mama esta arriba esperándote** – la niña comenzó a sollozar – **Tranquila bebe no te dejaremos**

Be: **No quero** – se abrazaba a su papa – **no quero** –

P: **Vamos pequeña** -

Una vez cerca de la salida, Blaine tomo a Beth en sus brazos la cual seguía sollozando, mientras Santana bajaba nuevamente a Puck. El moreno se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Quinn. La rubia no se podía mover, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, no podía hablar, solo veía a esa pequeña niña que escondía su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano.

Bl: **Pequeña, mira quien esta ahí** – trataba de que la niña viera a Quinn – **Vamos pequeña** – Beth seguía con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Blaine, no podía dejar de llorar – **Quinn acercate**

La rubia hizo lo que su hermano le pidió, se acerco a el, tomo a Beth entre sus brazos y se la llevo a la camioneta.

Q: **Beth** – trataba de que abriera los ojos la mini rubia – **Mi amor abre los ojos por favor** – la pequeña poco a poco los abría – **Hola pequeña** – la sonrisa de Quinn creció al ver los ojos de su hija –

Beth dejo de llorar cuando vio a Quinn, la conocía, había visto esa sonrisa en algún lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse tranquila con esa persona. Shelby trato siempre de hablarle a Beth de sus verdaderos padres, le enseño fotos e incluso le enseño el video de cuando cantaron antes de su nacimiento, le enseño a decir "papa" con una foto de Puck y a decirle "mami" a Quinn, a Shelby no le importo la edad de Beth, ella quería que desde pequeña tuviera conocimiento de su vida por si algo llegaba a pasarle. Y no estaba muy equivocada, al final, Quinn y Puck cuidaran de Beth.

Be: **¿Mami?** – no le quitaba la mirada a Quinn

Q: **Tu mami no esta aquí pequeña** – se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas –

Be: **Ma…mi** – la niña repetía lo mismo

Q: **Yo se mi amor** – le dejaba un beso – **se que quieres a Shelby, pero no esta yo te cuidare** –

Be: **Mami** – insistía con lo mismo – **Mami!** – el llanto cesaba

Q: _¿Qué hago? No deja de llamar a Shelby_ –

P: **Quiiin!** – gritaba Puck – **Ven rápido** –

La rubia salió de la camioneta con la niña en brazos, y cuando vio a su mama y a Dianna no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, camino hacia Judy y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a sus brazos sin importar que Beth estuviera en medio, el llanto se hizo mas fuerte por parte de ambas Fabray, Judy fue la primera en romper el abrazo y comenzó a dejarle besos a Quinn por toda la cara.

Ju: **Mi amor estas bien, estas viva** – lloraba - **¿Y Rachel? ¿Esta bien? ¿Sabes algo de tu padre?** – con esta pregunta la rubia se quedo congelada, lanzo una mirada a Blaine, el cual estaba en la misma situación con su mama –

Los hermanos se miraron por unos segundos mas tratando de encontrar la forma de decírselos, tomaron aire y Blaine se acerco junto con Dianna a donde estaban Judy y Quinn.

Bl: **Verán** – tomo las manos de ambas señoras – **Papa….** – suspiro – **Papa no lo logro – **los ojos de ambas se llenaron de lagrimas – **Lo que paso fue que** – les explico como había sido llamado por Russel y que fue lo que encontró cuando llego a su casa –

Después de haber sacado a todos del sótano, de abrazarse y llorar con Mike y de las presentaciones de los demás con ellos y de la explicación de la muerte de Shelby y lo que esta les había dicho de Beth, se dispusieron a salir de la tienda, para tomar rumbo hacia la cabaña, lo que no se esperaban era que fuera de la tienda los estaban esperando un grupo mas grande de zombies que el que había en la tienda.

Puck y Blaine metieron a Judy, Dianna y Beth en una camioneta, les pasaron armas a Mike y a los otros y comenzaron a disparar.

Q: **Son demasiados no podremos avanzar hacia mi camioneta** – tenia una pistola en mano, el arco no le ayudaría esta vez –

D: **¿Para que quieres ir a la camioneta? Cabemos todos en esta **– señalaba la camioneta de Puck –

Q: **Si, pero en la mía están nuestras municiones y algunos víveres** – continuaba disparando – **Necesitamos lo que esta dentro de ella**

S: **Debemos hacer algo para acabar con todos** –

Salían mas y mas zombies, nadie sabia de donde, veían la muerte cerca, pensaban que no saldrían de esta, comenzaban a perder las esperanzas de ver a los demás, justo cuando estaban por rendirse escucharon disparos del otro lado del grupo de zombies. Puck trepo al techo de la camioneta y no creía lo que veía.

P: **Es el ejercito!** – comenzaba a gritar – **han venido a ayudar** -

* * *

Ufff! no me mateeen! =( se que me demore muchísimo, pero perdí inspiración y cuando comenzaba a escribir el capitulo de repente me quedaba en blanco! pero al fin lo pude terminaar y eso porque cierta persona (Luciana) no dejaba de presionarme! jaja sigo esperando mi regalo! =) espero les guste


	19. Chapter 19

Nadie se imaginaba que estarían enana situación así, las calles vacías, los autos quemados, casas abandonadas, cadáveres por doquier, la cuidad era un caos total, ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿cómo era posible que la ficción traspasara a la realidad?, el camino a Irlanda seria pesado, habían perdido a amigos en el camino, habían visto morir a sus familiares y todo por el estúpido fanatismo de un niño.

Silencio. Eso era lo que reinaba en estos momentos esas dos camionetas, ninguno se atrevía a romper ese silencio, las palabas sobraban, el dolor los mantenía al borde de la locura, habían estado tan cerca de lograrlo, lagrimas caían por varias mejillas, sollozos ahogados, ojos rojos, palabras de aliento que murieron en la boca de los que no eran parte de la perdida.

Si tan solo hubiera cuidado de el, si no se hubiera aferrado a ese estúpido sombrero, si tan solo…. – _Perdoname_ – Era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento, se sentía tan culpable, tan mal, que ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar, quería gritar, llorar, golpear al imbécil que había disparado, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Ver el cuerpo de su novio caer lentamente con sangre en el pecho mientras el era arrastrado hacia la camioneta lo había matado, sabia que pudo haber hecho mas, debió haberse zafado de esos brazos que lo detenían, tenia que haber corrido y coger a su novio entre sus brazos…Tenia que ayudarlo…

Era un cobarde, y si no lo era, se sentía como un cobarde, giro su vista hacia la rubia que estaba sentada junto a el, **CULPABILIDAD** eso fue lo que sintió cuando vio las lagrimas que caían por la cara de la rubia, intento abrazarla, decirle que lo sentía, que hubiera deseado ser el, pero no pudo, el cuerpo seguía sin responderle. Suspiro, cerro los ojos y se armo de valor.

K: **Quinn… **- dijo casi en un susurro – **Lo siento, e-ee-ees mi culpa** –

La rubia lo miro por unos segundos, el divo no supo descifrar esa mirada, Quinn bajo la mirada, sollozo y abrazo a Kurt.

Q: **No Kurt, no es tu culpa** – lo abrazo mas fuerte – **Es culpa del imbécil que no sabe manejar un arma** – escupió con odio -

Los que viajaban con ellos se mantenían al pendiente de la conversación, por mucho que quisieran contradecir a la rubia, no podían y no querían todos sentían el mismo odio que la rubia, todos sentían ese dolor, algunos lo expresaban con lagrimas y otros con un silencio, pero a nadie le dolía como a Dianna, había recuperado a su hijo y en menos de 1 hora lo había vuelto a perder.

Judy por su parte trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar, sabia que ahora mas que nunca su hija y su mejor amiga la iban a necesitar, a ella también le dolía la perdida del moreno aunque no lo demostrara, después de tantos años había aprendido a quererlo como a un hijo.

**J: Quinn, hija – la llamaba suavemente – toma a Beth un momento – le paso a la** niña – **tiene que acostumbrarse a tu presencia, aunque sepa quien eres es muy probable que extrañe a Shelby, debes acostumbrarla a estar contigo** – esa era solo una excusa para que la rubia olvidara por un momento su odio hacia el muchacho que le disparo a Blaine -

Había pasado casi media hora desde que Judy le dio a Beth, el silencio comenzaba a ser molesto para los demás, no sabían que decir, ni que hacer, Santana y Britana se mantenían al margen de la situación, no querían decir nada que lastimara a Quinn.

D: **Es hermosa** – intento romper ese silencio tan incomodo - Se parece mucho a ti -

La rubia solo lo fulmino con la mirada antes de voltear a ver a Kurt, que seguía perdido en sus pensamiento, coloco una mano sobre la de el, le sonrió y se acerco a el

Q: **¿Quieres cargarla?** –

K: **Yo-yo- yo no se si pueda** –

Q: **Claro que puedes, después de todo **– le volvió a sonreír – **eres su tío -**

K: **No Quinn** – bajo la mirada – **No podre ser su tío -**

Q: **Kurt, mirame** – le levanto la cara – **Eres su tío, para mi siempre serás mi cuñado ok? -**

Kurt tomo a la niña en brazos, se acomodo en el asiento, recargo su cabeza en la ventana y se dispuso a dormir, Santana y Britana dormían en el ultimo asiento, Judy estaba sentada junto con Darren, el cual no sabia como actuar ante ellos, al fin y al cabo había sido su hermano el que había disparado contra Blaine, antes de ser comido por los zombies.

Seria un viaje muy largo e incomodo, solo dos personas se sentían felices y completas, la latina tenia a su bailarina sana y salva y aunque le dolía la perdida del moreno, estaba tranquila sabiendo que Brittany estaba a su lado.

Quinn por su parte estaba destrozada no solo había perdido a su hermano, sino que al parecer también a su novia, nadie sabia que había sido de ella, simplemente no regreso a la casa junto con Finn, no la malinterpreten el tener a sus mamas y a Beth ahí con ella la calmaba de alguna manera, pero el hecho de que su novia no estuviera en esos momentos ahí la mataba. La situación de Kurt no difería mucho de la de la rubia, pero se había prometido ser fuerte por sus amigos, por su mama y sobretodo por Blaine, sabia que al moreno le gustaría verlo así y mucho menos echándose la culpa.

Mientras avanzaban hacia su nuevo "hogar", unos cuantos kilómetros mas atrás se encontraba un moreno luchando por mantenerse despierto y levantarse de aquel lugar, después de que Jonathan le disparara y llamara la atención de los zombies, tanto Quinn como Kurt y Dianna fueron obligados a subir a las camionetas sin dejarlos acercarse a Blaine, si tan solo los soldados hubieran dejado que uno de ellos se acercara se hubieran dado cuenta de que el moreno estaba vivo.

Cuando las camionetas arrancaron y los zombies dejaron de intentar perseguirlos, notaron la presencia del moreno, y se acercaron a el, no eran muchos, eran poco mas de 5, Blaine sabia que tal vez este era su final, pero no por eso dejaría de luchar, con esfuerzos se puso de pie, y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la camioneta de Quinn, tomo el arma que estaba junto a los restos de Jonathan y comenzó a disparar, la perdida de sangre lo hacia fallar en los tiros, las balas se agotaban y sus fuerzas comenzaban a faltar.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca, el moreno veía su final, estaba seguro que hasta allí llegaría, se preparaba para lo peor, cuando al mirar hacia el interior de la camioneta vio el cuchillo que Santana había cogido de la tienda de armas, abrió la puerta para tomarlo y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos sintió dos manos que lo tomaban por la espalda, se dio la vuelta y el primer corte fue limpio. Quedaban dos zombies mas, los cuales cayeron rápidamente.

Intento alejarse de ahí, resguardarse en la tienda, el olor a sangre de la camioneta le daba asco, avanzo unos cuantos metros, cuando perdió el conocimiento. Despertó en medio de unos cuerpos un poco mutilados, intento ponerse de pie, no escucho el grito de Rachel pidiendo que detuvieran el carro, no escucho los pasos de Sam y Finn acercándose a el, lo único que sintió fueron dos manos sujetándolo con fuerza lo cual lo hizo asustarse e intentar soltarse.

Sa: **Tranquilo Blaine! Somos nosotros **– se acerco otra vez – **Dejanos ayudarte **

Fue lo ultimo antes de volver a desmayarse, Sam y Finn lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo acercaron a la camioneta, al parecer el moreno tenia una herida de bala, o eso creían ellos, cuando iban a preguntarle por los demás el hermano de la rubia perdió el conocimiento. Sam y Finn trataban de hacer que tanto Rachel como Blaine despertaran para así poder saber que paso con los demás.

Mientras ellos cuidaban de sus amigos, Jesse daba una vuelta por los alrededores verificando que no hubiera mas sobrevivientes. Sabia que iban retrasados y que debían apurarse, tenían el tiempo contado y con este percance ya habían perdido demasiado. Regreso a la camioneta, pero al ver a Rachel desmayada y a Blaine herido decidio que era mejor quedarse en una de esas casas para dejar que descansaran y poder retomar el viaje al día siguiente.

Je: **Sera mejor que busquemos un lugar seguro, no podemos irnos así** – se subió a la camioneta - **¿Quién es el?** – señalo a Blaine -

Sa: **Es el hermano de Quinn** –

Je: **¿El hermano de la estúpida esa?** – aun no aprendía la lección –

Bl: **¿El hermano de quien? ¿Cómo le dijiste a Quinn? **– a pesar de sentirse débil aun tenia las fuerzas para defender a su hermana –

F: **Dejalo Blaine, solo esta celoso y dolido porque Rachel lo cambio por una mujer** – se burlaba – **Jesse, si no quiere que entre Sam y yo te matemos a golpes es mejor que te calles y conduzcas, Blaine esta herido**

Je: **Debemos ir a una farmacia o a un hospital, necesitamos sacar esa bala o morirá **– comenzó a avanzar entre las calles - ¿Cómo esta Rachel? –

F: **No lo se, no reacciona **– le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cara – **Rachel… Vamos Rachel… Despierta** –

R: _**Quinn**_ – se movía – _**Quinn…**_ -

Je: **Parece que esta reaccionando** –

R: _**QUIIIIN**_ – abrió los ojos y salto del asiento - _**¿Do-don-donde esta Quinn?**_– miraba hacia todos lados –

Sa: **Tranquila Rae** –

R: _**¿Qué paso?**_ – se incorporo en el asiento –

F: **Encontramos la camioneta de Quinn** – dudo unos segundos – **Había sangre en el asiento del conductor y restos humanos, parece que los zombies se -comieron a alguien** – la cara de Rachel se desfiguro – **Tranquila, no era Quinn** –

R: _**¿Cómo saben? **_–

Bl: **Porque yo se los dije** – decía un Blaine muy cansado – **Qui-Quinn esta bien, de hecho todos los están** –

R: _**Blaine, oh por Dios**_– intento saltar el asiento para abrazarlo –

F: **Cuidado Rachel, esta herido** – la sujeto –

Sa: **Rachel, creo que alguien esta ansioso por verte** – el rubio sostenía entre sus brazos a un cachorro que no paraba de chillar – **Le he puesto Charlie** –

R/F/Bl: **¿Por qué Charlie?** – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo –

Sa: **Porque…** - los miro divertido – **Se parece a Charlie el de Street Figther** –

La morena solo rodo los ojos, tomo al cachorro entre sus brazos y le empezó a hacer mimos, podía respirar tranquila ahora que sabia que Quinn estaba viva, lo único que ahora necesitaba era encontrarse con ella, abrazarla y besarla. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que al escuchar a Sam gritar se asusto de tal manera que casi avienta a Charlie.

Sa: **BLAINE!** – gritaba – **BLAINE REACCIONA** –

Je: **¿Qué pasa? **– se notaba preocupado –

Sa: **Se desmayo** – decía asustado – **N-n-no reacciona** –

Finn y Rachel no sabían que hacer, la morena sostenía al cachorro mientras que Finn buscaba con desesperación algo en el botiquín, no había NADA, ni alcohol, ni gasa, NADA comenzaba a enojarse, a desesperarse. De repente Jesse freno y se bajo corriendo de la camioneta, dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta.

Je: **Vamos Sam ayudame a sacarlo** – tomo los pies de Blaine – **Vamos!** –

R: _**Finn, hay que ir**_– dejo a Charlie en su casita – _**debemos asegurarnos**__**que no haya zombies**_ -

El quarterback salió de la camioneta y ayudo a los otros dos a llevar a Blaine dentro del hospital, mientras que Rachel iba detrás de ellos con pistola en mano, atenta a cualquier amenaza, caminaron por dos pasillos, los cuales se encontraban vacíos para su suerte, entraron a una sala, donde había muchos instrumentos que según Jesse ayudarían a sacarle la bala a Blaine.

Je: **Rachel, Finn por favor salgan, asegúrense de que no haya zombies** – comenzó a tomar lo que necesitaría para sacarle la bala a Blaine – Sam ayudame con esto

Estos dos salieron al pasillo a resguardar a los otros tres, mientras se encontraban sentados, Rachel no pudo mas con la intriga de saber que le había pasado al moreno y el porque Quinn no estaba ahí con el.

R: _**Finn**_ – su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la pared - **¿**_**Qué es lo que les conto Blaine?**_ –

F: **Pues** – tomo aire – **Después de rescatar a Beth y a los demás** – al escuchar el nombre de la hija de su novia Rachel miro a Finn - **¿Qué? **– sintió la mirada de la morena –

R: _**Beth… ¿Esta viva?**_ – _Entonces eso quiere decir que…_ - **¿Y Shelby?** –

F: **She-Shelby** – se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo – **Rachel… Shelby no lo logro, al parecer hubo una explosión en la cual Shelby perdió la vida protegiendo a Beth** –

R: _**Y…**_ - trataba de contener las lagrimas - **¿los demás?** –

F: **Están bien, Mike estaba con las señoras Fabray/Anderson, el cuido de Beth, y había dos personas mas con ellos, cuando los sacaron de la tienda llegaba el ejercito con Kurt y los demás** – se puso de pie – **Los otros dos que estaban con Mike eran dos hermanos, al parecer el menor de ellos quiso hacerse el valiente y decidio ir por la camioneta de Quinn para quedar bien con ella, mientras el hacia eso, a Kurt se le había volado el sombrero y Blaine corría a recuperarlo, cuando escucharon que el estúpido ese gritaba, al parecer había dos zombies en la camioneta que no duraron en atacarlo, este al intentar matarlos, disparo al aire, dándole a Blaine en el hombro, de ahí en fuera dice que no recuerda nada mas** – suspiro – **se desmayo y cuando despertó nosotros estábamos con el **–

R: _**¿Entonces los restos eran de el?**_ –

F: **Si, al parecer nadie llego a tiempo** -

R: _**¿Crees que estén bien?**_ –

F: **Si, están con el ejercito y lo mas seguro es que vayan hacia el mismo lugar hacia donde vamos nosotros** –

R: _**¿Cómo es que Jesse sabe tanto de medicina? **_–

F: **Dice que es medico militar** – se encogió de hombros – **será de gran ayuda, aunque es un estúpido **–

Había pasado una hora desde que Jesse comenzó a sacar la bala a Blaine, Rachel había decidido ir por Charlie, no quería que estuviese solo mucho tiempo, le coloco la correa que Finn había agarrado para el y regreso a la habitación, Blaine se encontraba mejor, solo debían esperar unas horas mas para que se estabilizara y poder reiniciar el viaje, mientras Rachel cuidaba de Blaine y de Charlie, los otros tres decidieron buscar medicinas y material que les fuera útil.


	20. Chapter 20

Ciertamente, la mayoría de las personas se fanatiza con algo – c_omún_ – pensaba Quinn, pero… ¿Cómo era posible que una persona llevara ese fanatismo al limite de la locura? ¿Volverse loco solo porque quieres ser como un personaje de ciencia ficción? Eso era algo que no terminaba de entender. Durante el trayecto a la primera parada, Quinn les pidió a los soldados que le contaran que era lo que había ocurrido.

Q: **Disculpa** – se quedo viendo al soldado que se encontraba en al siento del copiloto – **eemm**

So: **Eric** – le extendió la mano – **Eres muy bonita** – le dio una sonrisa coqueta -

Q: **Ok, soy Quinn** – le devolvió el saludo – **Me preguntaba si nos podrían decir que fue lo que paso** -

E: **Fue culpa del fanatismo** – empezó a contarles - **un joven amaba tanto los zombies, que con el pasar del tiempo se volvió loco y quiso convertir su vida en un videojuego, así que comenzó a hacer investigaciones, buscaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el origen de los mitos de los zombies, las películas hasta que se topo con la película House Of Dead** – los miro - **¿La han visto?** –Todos lo veían con cara de no entender nada

Q: **Claro** – entrecerró los ojos – E**s una de mis favoritas, ya veo por donde vas** – se acomodo en el asiento – **Es esa donde te cuentan que uno de los sacerdotes que acompañaban a Cristóbal Colon decidio jugar a ser Dios y comenzó a hacer experimentos con la sangre** – miro por unos cuantos segundos a Darren, el cual estaba sumamente nervioso y eso la hizo ponerse en alerta

E: **Exactamente **– sonrió – **Al ver la película decidio hacer lo mismo, al parecer comenzó a hacer experimentos con animales, ninguno daba resultado, aun no sabemos como llego a resolver esa locura, pero lo hizo, logro crear zombies y los primero fueron sus padres –**

Sin querer saber nada mas, la rubia volvió a mirar hacia fuera, llevaban apenas unas horas de viaje, y no podía evitar sentirse mal al saber que no solo había abandonado a su novia, sino que también había dejado a su hermano herido.

El grupo estaba conformado por una camioneta, dos blindados, 11 civiles, 5 soldados y un gato - _vaya equipo_ – pensaba para si misma, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo por ellos, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, rezaba porque ellos estuvieran bien, porque Rachel pudiera encontrar el camino hacia ella.

Q: - suspiro – _amor ¿dónde estas? _-

K: **¿Qué pasa rubia?** – acomodo a Beth en su regazo –

Q: **Pensaba en Rachel y en Blaine** – se le cristalizaron los ojos – **los deje solos y me siento fatal **–

K: **Quinn..** – le tomo la mano – **¿Blaine es tu hermano no?** – la rubia sintió – **Es un Fabray! Y que yo sepa los Fabray son fuertes** – no solo animaba a su amiga, sino también trataba de darse ánimos el – **Estará bien, nos alcanzara no te preocupes** – le sonrió – **Y en cuanto a tu diva… Hay algo que debes saber – **dudo por un segundo

Q: **¿Qué pasa con ella?** – lo miro detenidamente – **Hay algo que no me estas diciendo ¿verdad?** –

K: **Ufff… No te pongas loca ¿ok?** – tomo aire - **¿Por donde empiezo?** – miro por unos segundos a Brittany – **Ok… Rubí, ¿no te has dado cuenta que falta alguien mas aparte de Finn y Rachel?** –

Q: - comenzó a hacer una cuenta mental de las personas que venían en la otra camioneta – **Sam…** - _como pude olvidarme de el_ - **¿Dónde esta Sam?** –

K: **Veras, cuando llego el ejercito y regresamos a la casa y notamos que Finn y Rachel aun no regresaban, Sam decidio quedarse a esperarlos para traerlos hacia acá** – suspiro – **pero los soldados se negaron a dejarlo solo, así que uno de ellos se ofreció a quedarse con el** –

Q**: Entonces, eso quiere decir** – sonrió – **que existe la posibilidad de que estén bien y se dirijan hacia acá** –

K: **Errr, si rubia pero…** - _¿estará bien que le diga? Si… debe saberlo _– **Hay otra cosa que debes saber** –

Q: **¿Cuál? **–

K: **El soldado que se quedo con ellos es…** - _Por Favor que no haga un drama_ – **Jesse St. James** –

Q: **¿Jesse St. James?** – grito asustando a todos –

S: **¿Qué?** – despertó asustada - **¿Qué pasa? **

Q: - la rubia no prestaba atención a nadie mas - **¿Me estas diciendo que MI NOVIA esta en una camioneta a no se cuantos kilómetros de aquí, con el imbécil de Jesse St. James?** – el enojo en la rubia crecía cada vez mas…

Se podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, Kurt estaba seguro que en cuanto viera al ex-cantante se le lanzaría a la yugular, St. James no era una persona muy querida por los de New Directions y menos después de lo que le había hecho a Rachel en el estacionamiento, pero para la rubia, Jesse era una amenaza si bien le hizo daño a Rachel, esta lo quiso mucho.

K: **S..s…si** – el pobre divo temblaba ante la mirada de la rubia – **Al saber que Rachel estaba con nosotros, se ofreció, no pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo** – comenzaba a pensar que fue mala idea contarle eso –

Q: **Aaaaagh!** –

S: **Hey rubia ¿qué pasa?** – la latina solo había escuchado que la rubia mencionaba a St. James –

Q: **Pasa que mi novia, esta en no se donde con el estúpido de St. James** – golpeo el cristal de la puerta – **Mas le vale que se mantenga alejado de Rachel** –

S: **Rubia tranquila ¿si?** – volvió a cerrar los ojos – **Rachel te quiere, no creo que te engañe** –

K: **Santana tiene razón rubia** – le dio a Beth – **Cargala un rato** –

La rubia tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y se dispuso a descansar un rato, al fin y al cabo faltaban algunas horas para llegar a la primera parada. Algo tenia que hacer no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que su hermano y su novia estaban en peligro, sabia que tenia que regresar por ellos. Con el paso de los minutos, el cansancio se hizo presente y por mas que lucho por mantenerse despierta, sus ojos la traicionaron y termino quedándose dormida, con una pequeña rubia aferrándose a su cuello.

_- Después de unas cuantas horas, habían llegado a la primera parada, la cual se encontraba en Pensilvania, era una pequeña base militar la cual contaba con 20 soldados mas y uno que otro civil, bajaron de las camionetas y el Gral. les enseño sus tiendas, Santana, Britana, Quinn y Beth dormirían juntas, Kurt, Puck, Mike y Darren dormirían en la tienda de los soldados, y Carole, Judy y Dianna dormirían en una tienda junto a la de las chicas. _

_Gral.: __**Cuando terminen de instalarse los llevare a conocer el campamento, las tiendas cuentan con todo lo necesario para su comodidad**__. – _

_Terminaron de instalarse en las tiendas y salieron al encuentro con el Gral., el campamento no era tan grande, así que no tardaron mucho tiempo en recorrerlo, les mostro los baños, el comedor, el vestidor (como lo llamaban ellos, si bien no había mujeres entre ellos, tenían uniformes de tallas mas chicas, los cuales seguro les quedaban) el cuarto de armas, el "salón de entrenamiento" y la gran explanada donde tenían los vehículos._

_Gral.: __**Los baños cuentan con armarios donde podrán encontrar toallas, jabón, shampoo, entre otras cosas**__ - _

_Una vez terminado el recorrido decidieron que lo mejor seria darse un baño antes de comer. Todos fueron a sus respectivas tiendas, la Unholy Trinity se encontraba en la tienda descansando un poco antes de irse a bañar, Quinn jugaba con Beth cuando Kurt y Puck entraron a la tienda._

_K: __**Chicas**__ – traía dos, mientras que Mike cargaba con otras dos – __**Antes de salir de la casa tomamos todas las maletas, creo que son las de ustedes**__ –_

_Q: __**Gracias**__ – se acerco a ellos y tomo las maletas –_

_Cada una tomo una maleta y se dispuso a abrirla, cuando Quinn abrió la suya, noto que eran 4 maletas y ellas solo eran 3, se acerco a la otra y la abrió… Era la maleta de Rachel, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas al oler el perfume de su chica. Beth se acerco a ella y se limito a observarla._

_Be: __**¿Poque lloras mami?**__ – Santana se volteo al escuchar esto -_

_Q: __**Por nada bebe**__ – abrió los brazos – __**dame un abrazo**__ – alza a la niña y corre a sentarse en la cama_

_S: __**¿Qué pasa Quinn?**__ – se sienta junto a ella -_

_Q: __**Es la maleta de Rachel**__ – suspira – _

_Br: __**Tranquila Q, estará bien**__ – sonríe – __**es Rachel Berry!**__ –_

_Salieron hacia las duchas, Quinn se baño junto con Beth, tratando de tardarse lo menos posible, pues sabia lo que sus amigas hacían mientras se bañaban, una vez cambiada salió con Beth en brazos envuelta en una toalla, pues no tenia mas ropa para ella, entro a su tienda y se dispuso a ponerle uno de los suéteres de Rachel, cuando Eric entraba._

_E: __**Ehh Quinn**__ – se mostraba nervioso – __**pensé que tal vez necesitarías esto**__ – le extendió un pequeño uniforme para Beth – __**se que no es ropa para una niña, pero al menos será de su talla**__ – _

_Q: __**Gracias **__– tomo la ropa – __**Mira Beth! Te vestirás como tu abuela**__ – _

_Be: __**Siii**__ – se dejo vestir por su mama – _

_E: __**¿Es tu hija?**__ –_

_Q: __**Si**__ -_

_E: __**Es hermosa**__ – no podía dejar de ver la interacción entre las rubias – __**como su mama**__ –_

_Quinn al escuchar esto, decidio que lo mejor era dejarle en claro las cosas, termino de vestir a Beth, le puso un suéter de Rachel que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, salió de la tienda y le llamo a Puck, para que este la llevara a comer. Eric vigilaba los movimientos de la rubia desde una silla._

_E: __**¿Cuántos años tiene?**__ – no le quitaba la mirada a la rubia y esta comenzaba a incomodarse -_

_Q: __**Dos**__ – _

_E: ¿y tu? – se paro – Te ves muy joven para ser madre – se acercaba cada vez mas a la rubia - _

_Q: __**La tuve a los 16**__ – _

_E: __**¿Y el papa?**__ – quería saber mas cosas acerca de la rubia, le gustaba… y mucho – __**No me digas que eres madre soltera**__ –_

_Q: __**Si, soy madre soltera, pero su papa se hace cargo de ella**__ – miro hacia fuera – __**¿Ves al chico con el mohicano? **__– el soldado asintió – __**pues el es su papa –**_

_E:__** Entiendo – **__estaba a poco centímetros de la rubia__** – Eres tan hermosa, me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi **__– comenzó a acercarse a los labios de la rubia –_

_Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios, la rubia se corrió dejándolo con el beso al aire, Eric la miro confundido e intento acercarse otra vez, recibiendo otra negativa de la rubia._

_E__**: ¿Qué?**__ – le tomo las manos - __**¿Acaso no te gusto?**__ –_

_Q: - se soltó de su agarre – __**No, no me gustas**__ – dio dos pasos hacia atrás – __**Además, tengo novia, y la amo**__ –_

_E: __**¿Novia?**__ – se sorprendió un poco __**- ¿Eres lesbiana?**__ – Quinn asintió – __**Que desperdicio **__– la lanzo una sonrisa prepotente – __**Pero cuando quiero algo, lo consigo y tu me gustas**__ –_

_Q: __**Pues pierdes tu tiempo**__ – modo bitch activado – __**no le llegas ni a los talones a Rachel, así que te pido que te retires si no quieres que le diga a Puck que te patee el trasero**__ –_

_Eric decidio dejarla en paz por hoy, pero no descansaría hasta tener a esa mujer en sus manos. Quinn salió hacia el comedor molesta por la actitud del chico, no era posible que aun siendo el apocalipsis existieran idiotas como el, cuando llego noto que ya estaban todos sus amigos, se dirigió hacia ellos, no sin antes percatarse de la mirada de Eric._

_Q: __**Es increíble**__ – resoplaba –_

_P__**: ¿Qué es imposible sexy mama?**__ –_

_Q: __**Que ese**__ – señalo a Eric – __**es un estúpido que cree que voy a ser suya**__ –_

_P: __**¿Qué te hizo?**__ – comenzaba a enojarse – _

_Q: __**Fue a mi tienda a decirme que le gusto y que tarde o temprano estaré con el**__ – intento serenarse - _

_P: __**Tranquila Quinn**__ – la abrazaba – __**Si te vuelve a molestar lo mato a golpes**__ –_

_La comida paso entre risas y recuerdos, a pesar de saber que faltaban 2 personas muy importantes para ellos, trataban de hacer el ambiente un poco mas llevadero, Quinn le pidió a Kurt que le contara otra vez lo que había pasado cuando ellos se fueron, el divo le conto paso a paso todo lo que habían hecho hasta la llegada de los soldados, entonces como si alguien le hubiera quitado un manto negro de la cabeza, Quinn reacciono y salió corriendo en busca del Gral._

_Q: __**Gral.! Disculpe**__ – intentaba recuperar el aliento - __**¿Habrá forma de comunicarse con el soldado St. James?**__ – El Gral. La veía un poco extrañado_

_Gral.: __**Si, podemos comunicarnos con el por medio de la radio**__ – la guio hacia ella - __**¿Por qué el interés en comunicarse con el?**__ –_

_Q: __**Dentro del grupo que Jesse trae se encuentra mi novia**__ – el corazón se le aceleraba – __**Y quisiera saber si puedo hablar con ella**__ –_

_Gral.: __**Esta bien**__ – le hizo señas a uno de los soldados que estaba por ahí – __**Comuníqueme con el soldado St. James**__ –_

_Sold: __**Claro Gral**__. – comenzó a hablar por la radios – __**Cff Cff cabo St. James ¿Me escucha?**__ – nada - __**Cff Cff cabo St. James ¿Me escucha?**__ – silencio - __**Cff Cff cabo St. James ¿Me escucha?**__ – de pronto comenzó a escucharse un ligero ruido –_

_Je: __**Aquí St. James**__ – se escuchaba muy débil – _

_Gral.: __**Cabo St. James ¿dónde se encuentra?**__ –_

_Je: __**Sigo en Ohio Gral., tuvimos un pequeño percance y nos retraso unas cuantas horas**__ – la rubia comenzó a temblar –_

_Q: __**¿Puedo hablar con el?**__ – _

_Gral.: __**Claro**__ – le paso la radio –_

_Q: __**St James**__ – dijo muy secamente – __**Soy Quinn ¿Rachel esta bien?**__ – _

_Del otro lado de la línea, una morena saltaba de la silla en donde se encontraba al escuchar la voz de su novia, intento quitarle la radio a Jesse, pero este fue mas rápido y se alejo un poco de ella._

_Je: __**Fabray, cuanto tiempo**__ – su tono era prepotente – _

_Q: __**¿Cómo esta Rachel?**__ – volvió a preguntar –_

_Je: __**Esta conmigo**__ – grito – es mas que obvio que esta bien – __**en un descuido la morena le quito la radio**__ –_

_R: __**¿Amor?**__ – a la rubia se le paro el corazón - __**¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Cómo están los demás? **__– a estas alturas la rubia ya estaba llorando –_

_Q: __**Mi amor!**__ – una felicidad le lleno el cuerpo – __**Estamos bien ¿Tu como estas?**__ –_

_R: __**Bien**__ – la sonrisa de la morena era enorme – __**Quinn, encontramos a Blaine, esta bien, Jesse lo salvo**__ – _

_Q: __**¿De verdad? Que gran noticia mi amor**__ – ya podía estar en paz – __**Rachel…. ¿Rachel?... ¿Amor?...**__ – volteo a ver al Gral. - __**¿Qué pasa?**__ –_

_Gral.: __**No lo se**__ –_

_Todos estaban atentos a la radio, cuando empezaron a escuchar disparos, gritos, y el gruñido de los zombies, la rubia había pasado de la felicidad al miedo en menos de 1 minutos – __**Corre Rachel!**__ – los gritos de Finn se escuchaban de fondo – __**Rachel! No Rachel! Corre! Rachel…**__ – de pronto se escucho el silencio, Quinn dejo de respirar, no sabia cuantos minutos habían pasado._

_F: __**Cff Cff ¿alguien me escucha?**__ –_

_Q: __**Fi….Finn… Soy Quinn**__ – la voz se le quebraba __**- ¿Qué. Que ha pasado? ¿Y Rachel? **__– se escucho un leve sollozo_

_F:__** Quinn… Lo siento tanto, intente ayudarla pero no pude –**__ comenzó a llorar mas – Perdoname de verdad –_

_El mundo dejo de existir para Quinn, no escuchaba, no veía nada, solo oscuridad, la cubría completamente, Rachel ya no estaba, la había perdido, no había podido salvarla. _

Q: **Rachel… Rachel** – la rubia no dejaba de moverse – **RACHEEEL!** – despertó asustada, sudando, sin saber donde estaba – **Rachel **– comenzó a llorar -

K: **Tranquila **– la abrazaba – **Todo esta bien, fue una pesadilla** – Quinn lloraba mas fuerte mientras se aferraba al pecho del divo –

Q: **Fue… Fue tan real, sentí que la perdía Kurt **–

K: **Tranquila** –

Q: **Debo ir por ella Kurt** – se limpiaba las lagrimas – **Debo asegurarme de que siga viva **–

K: **Shhh** – la abrazo mas fuerte – **ya casi llegamos a la base, intenta volver a dormir** –

Q: **¿Y Beth? **– se percato de que la niña no estaba con ella –

S: **Acá esta rubia hueca** – Quinn volteo a verla – **como te habías quedado dormida y ella despertó, le pedí a Kurt que me dejara jugar con ella** –

La rubia se recostó otra vez sobre Kurt y trato de dormir, no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño suyo y si había sido una señal o algo, de lo único que estaba segura era de que tenia que ir por Rachel a como diera lugar. Apenas llegaran a la base, tomaría unas cuantas armas, un vehículo y regresaría a Ohio. Solo había un camino y si Rachel ya iba hacia ellos, se la cruzaría.


	21. Chapter 21

Bien se dice que nunca terminas de conocer a una persona y eso era mas que cierto, nadie se imaginaba que una de las personas que viajaban con ellos en esa camioneta era el culpable de lo que estaba pasando, si bien los soldados sabían la razón por la cual esto había pasado no conocían al autor de todo este caos – _y que suerte tenia _– pensaba Darren, aunque no le había parecido la descripción que dieron los soldados de el y su hermano.

No estaban locos, claro que no, simplemente querían vivir su fantasía, sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombie, aunque no todo había salido como lo planearon, su hermano ahora estaba muerto y el estaba en una camioneta en camino hacia lo que seria su nuevo futuro – _Quien iba a pensar que terminarías muerto hermanito _– la culpa mataba a Darren, pero no por completo, estaba mas tranquilo que otra cosa, conocería Irlanda, comenzaría una nueva vida y tal vez… Solo tal vez podría tener algo con esa hermosa rubia que se encontraba sentada frente a el.

No le importaba si esta tenia novia o no, por lo que había escuchado no sabían si seguía viva o no – _en fin, no pierdo nada con intentarlo _– Darren comenzaba a fantasear con su nueva vida mientras que Quinn y los demás dormían, esperaba que los soldados no descubrieran quien era en realidad, porque si lo hacían sabia que podía estar en graves problemas.

Mientras el se perdía en sus pensamientos, una rubia pasaba por una pesadilla, una latina cuidaba de su sobrina junto con su novia y un divo lo observaba detenidamente, sabia que Kurt no confiaba en el, desde que su hermano le había disparado al que parecía ser su novio el divo no le había quitado la mirada de encima y eso comenzaba a ponerlo muy nervioso.

Q: **Rachel… Rachel** – la rubia no dejaba de moverse – **RACHEEEL!** – despertó asustada, sudando, sin saber donde estaba – **Rachel **– comenzó a llorar -

K: **Tranquila **– la abrazaba – **Todo esta bien, fue una pesadilla** – Quinn lloraba mas fuerte mientras se aferraba al pecho del divo –

Q: **Fue… Fue tan real, sentí que la perdía Kurt **–

K: **Tranquila** –

Q: **Debo ir por ella Kurt** – se limpiaba las lagrimas – **Debo asegurarme de que siga viva **–

K: **Shhh** – la abrazo mas fuerte – **ya casi llegamos a la base, intenta volver a dormir** –

Q: **¿Y Beth? **– se percato de que la niña no estaba con ella –

S: **Acá esta rubia hueca** – Quinn volteo a verla – **como te habías quedado dormida y ella despertó, le pedí a Kurt que me dejara jugar con ella** –

La rubia suspiro aliviada y volvió a recargarse en el pecho de Kurt, apenas había pasado una hora desde que salieron de Lima, y el viaje seria largo… Demasiado largo, debían llegar a Canton, específicamente al Riverside Park que era donde se encontraba la base militar. Habían escuchado que les tomaría uno o dos días llegar hasta allá, dependía de los percances que tuvieran en el camino.

Q: **Santana** – la latina alzo la mirada - **¿Crees que Rachel este bien?** –

S: **Claro rubia!** – trato de transmitirle paz – **esta con Finn y Sam y ellos sabrán cuidarla** – aunque no lo demostrara la latina también estaba preocupada por ella, se habían vuelto buenas amigas –

**Rachel Pov**

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaron ahí, comenzaba a anochecer, cada segundo que pasaba su novia se alejaba mas de ella y su angustia crecía cada vez mas, el hospital cada vez era mas frio, se había quedado en el cuarto cuidando de Blaine mientras que los otros tres muchachos rondaban por los pasillos en busca de cosas que les pudieran servir o en su caso algunos sobrevivientes.

¿Alguna vez leyeron los libros de Resident Evil? ¿Alguna vez quisieron ser los protagonistas? ¿Si?... Pues la morena que estaba sentada junto a la cama de su cuñado con un perro en brazos nunca lo deseo, ella solo quería estar acostada en su cama abrazada a su novia viendo películas, pero las cosas no siempre eran como uno quería. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ese día, no tenia idea de que es lo que pasaría ahora.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la mirada que le estaba dando Blaine, el moreno poco a poco se reincorporaba en la cama y al percatarse de la presencia de la morena se sintió un poco tranquilo.

Bl: **Rachel** – al escuchar su nombre la morena salto de su lugar, haciendo caer a Charlie – **Perdona, no quise asustarte **–

R: _**Blaine!**_ – se aventó encima del moreno – _**Despertaste! Que bueno que estas bien**_ – el moreno le sonrió –

Tanta era la emoción de Rachel por saber que Blaine estaba bien que no se percato que Charlie salió de la habitación siguiendo un pequeño ruido que se alcanzaba a escuchar.

Bl: **¿Dónde estamos?** –

R: _**En el Hospital, te desmayaste en la camioneta y pues como Jesse sabe de heridas y así, te trajo aquí para poder sacarte la bala**_ –

Bl: **Jesse…** - el ex-cantante nunca le había caído muy bien –

R: Si… - sabia en lo que pensaba Blaine – _**en fin, te quiero presentar a alguien... Se llama… **_- al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que su cachorro no estaba – _**Oh no**_ – miro a Blaine – _**Charlie no esta**_ –

Bl: **¿Quien es Charlie?** –

Para este momento Rachel había revisado toda la habitación, el baño, debajo de la cama de Blaine y nada, Charlie había desaparecido y la diva comenzaba a desesperarse si bien sabia que los zombies no podían hacerle nada al perro, pero no quería perderlo, le había tomado cariño y se negaba a irse sin el.

Bl : _**¿Rachel?**_ –

R: _**Charlie es mi perro, lo encontramos cerca de la cabaña**_ – miro la puerta – **Creo que se salió de la habitación** – volvió su mirada hacia el moreno - **¿Puedes caminar?** – este asintió – **Vamos entonces** –

Ambos morenos salieron de la habitación y miraron hacia ambos lados del pasillo uno dirigía hacia el recibidor principal del hospital y el otro llevaba hacia mas pasillos no sabían hacia donde ir, miraron hacia ambos lados y cuando iban a dar un paso hacia la entrada escucharon a lo lejos un ladrido, se miraron y emprendieron la marcha hacia el otro lado.

Conforma avanzaban el miedo Rachel comenzaba a preocuparse, no tenían muchas armas, solo las dos que ella cargaba, Blaine aun no se recuperaba por completo y no sabían que es lo que se encontrarían al llegar ahí. Pasaban por pasillos, abrían y cerraban puertas, ya habían pasado al menos 10 minutos y seguían sin poder dar con el pequeño. La morena entraba en pánico, no quería ni podía dejar a su pequeño amigo en ese lugar, debía encontrarlo.

Bl: **¿Rachel? **– la morena se giro – **parece que los ladridos se escuchas detrás de esa puerta** – señalo una puerta que se encontraba justo al final del pasillo –

R: _**¿Cómo carajos logro entrar ahí?**_ –

Bl: **Tal vez se cerro después de que el entro** – la tomo de la mano – **ven, vamos** –

Caminaron hacia la puerta, Blaine tenia razón, Charlie estaba justo detrás, con la guardia en alto, una pistola en manos de Rachel, otra en manos de Blaine y los sentidos en alerta se decidieron a abrir la puerta. Mientras la perilla giraba alguien mas se preparaba para disparar.

Rachel abrió la puerta, miro a Charlie el cual le ladraba a algo, alzo la mirada y por un momento se olvido de donde estaba, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, pero fueron apenas unos segundos antes de que un disparo y un grito se escucharan, alguien caía al suelo, alguien entraba en shock….

**Quinn POV**

Se dice que los sueños por lo general son reflejos del subconsciente, también se dice que son como premoniciones o avisos, y ese sueño que la rubia había tenido era un aviso de que algo iba mal… No podía evitar sentir miedo a perderla, a morir, a no poder cuidar de esa pequeña rubia que dormía en los brazos del divo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el fin del mundo la reuniría con su hija? NADIE… Ninguna película de zombies habla acerca de eso, ningún videojuego te enseña a cuidar de alguien mas pequeño e indefenso que tu, nadie dijo que seria tan difícil, todas las películas lo pintan demasiado sencillo, unos golpes aquí, disparos por allá, y todo solucionado. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, con una hija de dos años, una madre que no podría pelear aunque quisiera, amigos que comienzan a perder la esperanza, una novia perdida y un hermano que tal vez este muerto. – _vaya vida_ – pensaba la rubia.

Faltaba mas de un día para poder llegar a la base, y la verdad es que se encontraba un poco inquieta, lo único que quería era llegar, conseguir una radio y poder hablar con Rachel, saber que estaba bien y poder rescatarla… ¿Dormir? No quería y no podía, no deseaba volver a soñar con su diva en problemas, así que lo único que podía hacer era entablar una conversación con los soldados.

Q: **Eric** – el soldado volteo y le sonrió - **¿Cuántos sobrevivientes pudieron rescatar? –**

E: **No muchos, algunos ya están en Irlanda** – la rubia suspiro – **otros nos esperan en la base para partir hacia allá** –

Q: **Ok **– muchas personas pasaban por su cabeza, Mercedes, Artie, Mr. Shue, la señorita Pillsbury, la entrenadora Beiste – **Eric** – sus ojos se posaron sobre una humareda que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos - **¿Qué es eso?** – la señalo – **Parece un auto en llamas **–

E: - miro hacia donde señalaba – **Tienes razón** – se giro hacia el conductor – **Adrián, detén el carro** – tomo dos pistolas y se dirigió hacia los demás – **Quédense aquí, no nos tardaremos **– dicho esto comenzaron a alejarse de la camioneta.

Mientras los soldados caminaban lentamente hacia el coche, la rubia bajaba de la camioneta puesto que algo le había llamado la atención y decidio ir a inspeccionar, tomo un arma y decidio rodear el vehículo, este se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de unos arbustos. A paso lento comenzó a acercarse – _podrían ser sobrevivientes_ – escucho un gemido – _o tal vez zombies_ – levanto el arma, se preparo para disparar…

Q: **Oh por Dios** – se congelo –

- **¿Quinn?** -

Q: **Son ustedes!** – se arrodillo - **¿Estan bien?** -

* * *

lo seee! soy una mala persona! matenme! =(

se que es corto, pero ya tenia mucho sin actualizar y no podía dejarlos así!…

espero lo disfruten quejas, reclamos, comentarios, etcetc me pueden localizar en irmaxbrit


	22. Chapter 22

**Rachel POV**

Habían pasado exactamente dos horas desde que abrió esa puerta, Finn, Jesse y Sam aun no daban señales de vida, Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro poniendo nerviosos a todos, en especial a Mercedes que además de estar muerta de miedo comenzaba a creer que la diva había perdido la cordura.

Después de escuchar el relato de la Señorita Pillsbury y de Mercedes, decidieron trasladarse hacia el cuarto donde Blaine había sido operado, al fin y al cabo ahí era donde Finn y los otros dos iban a ir a buscarlos.

**Flashback**

Rachel no podía creer lo que veía, delante de ella se encontraba Mercedes junto con la señorita Pillsbury y otras dos personas, una sostenía una pistola mientras que la otra caía poco a poco y por lo que se veía, era un zombie, esa figura se le hacia conocida y tenia miedo de acercarse y descubrir que el zombie que acababa de caer era su querido profesor y amigo Will Schuester.

Todos veían la escenas con los ojos desorbitados, las dos mujeres que estaban en el suelo no dejaban de llorar, mientras que los morenos no podían ni reaccionar, solo se limitaban a ver a su ex profesor. La pistola cayo y el ruido hizo que todos reaccionaran, Mercedes dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de felicidad.

Me: **RACHEL!** – intentaba pararse pero no tenia fueras – **BLAINE!** –

La diva salió de su estado de shock y camino hacia ellas a paso apresurado, no sin antes detenerse y coger a Charlie en sus brazos –_ Gracias Charlie, me has traído a mis amigas _– pensaba la diva mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la frente –

R: _**¿Qué hacen aquí?**_ – miraba a todas partes - _**¿Quién mas esta con ustedes? **_– miraba de reojo al doctor que se encontraba con ellas –

SP: **Rachel** – su voz salió muy queda – **Nosotros… **- comenzó sollozar – **Nosotros estábamos visitando a mi papa** – señalo al doctor – **cuando comenzó todo esto, muchos de los pacientes que traían por heridas o por fallecimiento al poco rato se paraban y atacaban a los demás** – se abrazo a si misma – **Así que decidimos escondernos, cuando pasábamos por una de las habitaciones, encontramos a Mercedes a punto de ser atacada por un enfermero, Will lo noqueo con una silla y terminamos aquí.**

Me: **Pensamos que esto era seguro, pero no nos habíamos percatado de que allá atrás** – señalo un pasillo casi imperceptible – **había otra puerta, por la cual entraron dos zombies** – miro a su profesor – **el Sr. Schuester nos defendió, pero lo mordieron y ya saben el resto de la historia** –

Rachel y Blaine los ayudaron a ponerse de pie y a caminar, puesto que después de pasar días sin comer las energías no eran muchas, al llegar al cuarto lo primero que hizo Blaine fue romper una maquina expendedora y sacar todo lo que pudo de ella, tal vez las papas y los chocolates no era una comida muy nutritiva, pero al menos les daría un poco de energía.

**Fin Flashback**

Me:** Diva** – Rachel no prestaba atención – **Diva…** - nada – **Rachel **– mas y mas vueltas – **ENANO!** – ese grito había asustado no solo a la mini diva sino a los demás.

R: _**¿Por qué me gritas?**_– se acerco a ella - _**¿Y porque me llamas así? ¿Estas poseída por el espíritu de Santana?, porque dejame decirte que hace mucho que no me dice así, y no es necesario que tu comiences a usar ese tipo de lenguaje conmigo, es mas aclaremos de una vez los a…**_ - comenzaba con sus párrafos –

Me: **Diva… Diva… Ya callate** – Rachel la miro de mala manera pero guardo silencio – **Perdón por decirte así, pero es que no me estabas escuchando y comenzabas a asustarme, llevas dos horas dando vueltas como loca** – suspiro - **¿Qué pasa?**

Bl: **Nada 'Cedes** – en moreno interrumpía – **es solo que hace mas de dos horas que los demás salieron a inspeccionar el lugar y no han regresado** – miro a la diva – **y aquí la diva muere por saber algo de su novia **–

M: **¿Cómo Quinn esta viva?** – la diva asintió - ¿**Quién mas esta con ustedes? ¿Quién logro sobrevivir? **– quería escuchar que todos lo habían logrado –

R: _**Kurt, Puck, Mike, Quinn, Santana y Brittany…**_ - suspiro – _**las señoras Carole, Judy y Dianna y Beth**_ – tanto a Mercedes como a Emma se les detuvo el corazón al saber esto, no era un secreto que Quinn moría por tener de nuevo a Beth, y también sabían lo que implicaba el haber encontrado a Beth –

SP: **Eso… Eso quiere decir que ¿Shelby también esta con vida?** – Rachel bajo la mirada –

Bl: **No** – se acerco a la diva y le paso un brazo por los hombros – **Lamentablemente Shelby no sobrevivió, al parecer hubo una explosión en el lugar donde ellas se escondían y dio su vida por salvar a Beth** –

Despues de conversar un poco mas y contarles lo que habían pasado estas semanas, escucharon ruidos fuera de la habitación, Blaine y Rachel que eran los que tenían ms energía salieron a investigar y se llevaron una muy grande sorpresa.

En las puertas del hospital había demasiados zombies, no iban a poder salir por ahí, debían rodear el hospital o en su defecto quedarse ahí… Jesse y Finn habían perdido de vista a Sam que tras ver algo pasar fue a inspeccionar sin avisarles, recorrió varios pasillos hasta llegar al área de terapia intensiva, parecía desierto, camillas volteadas, batas ensangrentadas por doquier, cuerpos sin vida – _espero que de verdad estén muertos _– iba dar la vuelta cuando algo le llamo la atención, una puerta se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás como si alguien hubiera entrado con prisa en ese cuarto.

Camino con paso lento tratando de no hacer ruido, al llegar a la puerta, levanto el arma y se abrió paso, el lugar era un pequeño consultorio, constaba de un escritorio, dos sillas, tres estantes y muchos diplomas, encima del escritorio se encontraban envolturas de chocolates, latas de refresco, papas y cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sido sacada de la maquina expendedora.

Sa: **Hola?** – intento encender la luz - **¿hay alguien aquí? No te hare daño** – guardo su arma y comenzó a recorrer el consultorio, no había signos de que hubieran entrado los zombies, todo parecía tranquilo – _tal vez alguien estuvo aquí pero ya se fue _– se sentó en una de las sillas a descansar y al dirigir su mirada a un costado del librero que tenia enfrente logro divisar a una niña.

Era morena de ojos grandes y negros, no tendría mas de unos 9 años, y por sus ropas parecería que ya llevaba algún tiempo ahí. La niña al percatarse de que había sido descubierta se tenso, intento salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía ni gritar, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Sam rompió el silencio.

Sa: **Hola pequeña** – se levanto – **No, no… no te hare daño te lo prometo** – dijo cuando vio el intento de la niña por huir - **¿estas aquí sola?** – la niña asintió – **Ven, no te hare daño** –

Aun con el miedo instalado en sus ojos la pequeña se acerco al rubio, una vez que comprobó que no actuaba como los demás se abalanzo sobre el, lo abrazo y comenzó a sollozar.

Sa: **Tranquila** – la cargo – **ya estas a salvo, no dejare que nada te pase** – se sentó en la sibila aun con la niña encima de el – **Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?** – la niña dejo de llorar para verlo fijamente –

- **Me llamo Anna** –

Sa: **Que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Sam ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?** –

An: **Vine a revisión con mi hermano mayor, me caí del columpio y me raspe** – le enseño la rodilla raspada – **y cuando íbamos a salir esas cosas estaban afuera comiéndose a las personas** – comenzó a llorar otra vez –

Sa: **¿Y tu hermano?** –

An: **No lo se, cuando empezamos a correr junto con los demás hacia el hospital lo perdí, una enfermera me tomo de la mano y me dijo que no era seguro que estuviera sola, así que me trajo hasta acá** – las lagrimas dejaron de caer – **Salió en busca de mas papas, no tardara en regresar… Es muy bonita y muy buena** –

Sa: **No me cabe la menor duda pequeña.. habrá que esperarla** –

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero la desesperación comenzaba a aparecer, no sabían nada de Sam, tenían miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado dieron un ultimo recorrido por los pasillos hasta que decidieron regresar a la habitación con Rachel y con Blaine.

F: **¿Crees que este bien?** –

Je: **Si, lo mas seguro es que se perdió o se regreso a ver a Rachel** –

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban sus amigos Finn dio un grito de alegría y se abalanzo sobre Mercedes y la Señorita Pillsbury, si bien no llevaba una relación de mejores amigos con ellas dos, le alegraba mucho que estuvieran vivas.

F: **Me alegro mucho de verte Mercedes** – le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo – **y a usted también Señorita Pillsbury** –

SP: **Finn, ya no estamos en la escuela, puedes llamarme Emma **– miro a todos – **y eso va para los demás** –

R: _**¿Y Sam?**_ – Finn y Jesse se miraron - _**¿Dónde esta Sam? ¿Qué le paso?**_ –

Je: Pensamos que había regresado con ustedes – suspiro – estábamos revisando los pasillos y de repente desapareció, no sabemos a donde fue –

Mientras los demás esperaban el regreso Sam, una pequeña se quedaba dormido en sus brazos, el rubio no pude evitar pensar en sus hermanos, en como estarán, si seguirán con vida o … No quería ni imaginarlo, mientras el rubio seguía perdido en sus pensamientos la puerta se abría dejando entrar a una pelirroja no mas grande que el, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

Al darse cuenta de que la niña no estaba sola, se asusto un poco no sabia quien era ese rubio, pero no podía confiar en nadie, así que dejo las cosas en el suelo e intento golpear a Sam en la cabeza con el bate de beisbol que traía en la mano. Anna abrió los ojos justo cuando el bate iba a hacer impacto en la cabeza de Sam y grito, asustando a los dos jovenes.

Sa: **¿Qué pasa?** – el rubio no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja - **¿Por qué gritas?** –

An: **Porque Jessica te iba a golpear **– ante esta declaración el rubio volteo y vio a la pelirroja con el bate en las manos y cara de confusión –

Sa: **¿Tu quien eres?** –

Jess: **Soy Jessica y ¿tu?** –

Sa: **Sam, mucho gusto** –

Jess: **¿Qué haces aquí?** – recogió las cosas y le paso unas papas a Anna –

Sa: **Le dispararon a un amigo y lo trajimos aquí para sacarle la bala** – dijo como si nada –

Jess: **¿Y te atendieron bien los doctores?** – se burlo - **¿Alguna queja por la atención?** –

Sa: **Ninguna** – la fulmino con la mirada – **estoy con un militar y el lo curo, ahora solo esperaremos a que se recupere para emprender camino hacia la base militar** – a Jessica se le saltaron los ojos ante aquella confesión –

Jess: **¿Militar? Es decir que ¿hay mas sobrevivientes? **– Sam asintió - **¿Podemos ir contigo?** – El rubio soltó una carcajada que saco de quicio a Jessica – **No le veo lo gracioso** –

Sa: **¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No es como si las fuera a dejar aquí solas** – las dos chicas sonrieron – **Vengan, tomen sus cosas y síganme, iremos con mis amigos** –

Mientras el rubio y las dos chichas emprendían el camino hacia el cuarto, Jesse trataba de comunicarse por la radio con su superior, necesitaban salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, pero no podría ser por tierra, todas las salidas del hospital estaban llenas de zombies ¿alguna vez vieron Down of the dead? ¿El remake? ¿Dónde están en el centro comercial? Pues bueno, así se encontraban ellos, rodeados de zombies.

La única manera de salir de ahí seria por aire y necesitarían un helicóptero, y eso significaría que debía usar la radio cosa que no le agradaba mucho. Así que trato de esconderse lo mejor que pudo entre las camas y tratar de contactar con su superior, no quería que los demás vieran que portaba un radio.

F: **¿Qué haces?** – se acerco a Jesse - **¿Eso es un radio?** – el enojo corría por todo su cuerpo –

Je: **¿Y que con que tenga un radio? -**

F: **Hemos estado horas con la angustia de saber si nuestros amigos están bien y tu tienes un radio** – lo sujeto por la camisa – **Eres un estúpido** – estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando la morena interrumpió

R: _**¿Qué pasa?**_ – la morena se había percatado de lo que sucedía entre sus dos ex novios –

F: **Resulta que el señorito "Soy mejor que todos ustedes" tiene una radio** – a la morena se le abrieron los ojos –

R: _**¿Es cierto eso Jesse?**_ – el militar asintió - ¿_**Puedes hablar a la base y preguntar si nuestros amigos y mi novia están ahí?**_ – volvió a asentir - _**¿Y porque carajos no lo dijiste antes?**_ –

Je: **Porque…** - la realidad era que no quería que Rachel hablara con su novia, quería tener el tiempo de poder conquistarla en lo que llegaban a la base – **Porque lo había olvidado** –

F: **Si como no **– Jesse lo fulmino con la mirada –

Je: **Bueno, si el señorito me permite** – se alejo de ellos – **me reportare con** **mis superiores** – mientras Jesse hablaba con el general y le explicaba todo Finn y Blaine planeaban como quitarle la radio para poder saber de sus amigos –** Si claro, me mantendré en contacto con usted. Cambio y Fuera**–

Al darse la vuelta vio que Finn y Blaine lo miraban fijamente con una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo, comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta dejarlo arrinconado en una pared.

Je: **¿Pero que les pasa?** – intento empujarlos – **Déjenme en paz** –

Después de un forcejeo y de dejarlo amarrado a una cama, lograron quitarle la radio, Finn se acerco a Rachel y le dio el radio.

F: **Habla tu** – le sonrió – **Busca a tu rubia** – La morena tomo el radio entre sus manos – Aprieta ese botón cuando hables y suéltalo al terminar, no olvides decir cambio después de cada frase –

R: _**Ok**_ – comenzó a temblar – _**Ehhhh… Aquí Rachel cambio**_ – silencio - **¿hola?** –

Je: **Asi no funcionara, debes hablarle a alguien en concreto** – intento pararse – **Si no me equivoco, uno de los soldados que están con sus amigos es Eric, llamalo** –

R: **Eric, Cambio** – la morena miraba a Jesse – **Eric ¿estas ahí? Cambio** –

Q: **¿Rachel?** – el corazón de la morena se detuvo, dejo de respirar - **¿Rachel eres tu? **– la diva no podía articular palabra – **Amor, contestame** -

R: _**Quinn…**_ - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que todo se volviera negro


End file.
